From HFIL to Regular Lives
by ultimate buu
Summary: Buu, Cell and Frieza escape HFIL and try to have regular lives but what happens when the Z gang gets involved
1. Chapter 1

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer: I may be new to this site but I'm smart enough say this "I DO NOT OWN DBZ". Thanks for reading that. I also don't own Burger king , Wendy's, Arby's.

Prologue: this is a what-if story about what would happen if Buu (in his super form), Cell (Perfect form) and Frieza (final form) tried to start regular lives in the world of the living. Takes place 2 days after the fight with Majin Buu.

Chapter 1 Regular Day in HFIL

It was regular day in HFIL. Broly was standing in a corner muttering to himself "Kakkarot" over and over again. Cell and Frieza were in an important argument… which restaurant was better Wendy's or Arby's. "For the last time Frieza Arby's is better!" yelled Cell. "No. Wendy's is way better!'' growled Frieza.

The Ginyu forces were posing shouting their names which each of their own pose.

Buu was calmly beating up Bojack for the fifth time this week. "How many times do I have to tell you Bojack no one and I repeat NO ONE takes my candy.'' While Buu was beating him up Bojack's sister Zangya was watching and laughing at her brother and not trying to help him because yesterday he purposely tried to burn her hair. For her this was payback.

Again another regular day in HFIL.

After Buu finished beating up Bojack he knocked him out and flew over to Zangya. (Warning this may surprise you)

"Okay I beat him up for you know can I get the candy he took from me?'' asked Buu.

"You're not done yet" said Zangya and she stood up on her toes and kissed him.

After 2 minutes she broke apart handed him his candy and flew off. Buu stood of in a daze for a little while until he took off to a still arguing Cell and Frieza.

"Shut up both of you!" he yelled. "Burger King is way better than either of those damn restaurants combined!"

"Fine Buu" said both Cell and Frieza muttering a few swear words.


	2. Chapter 2

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

So it's been awhile huh well I had a lot on my plate lately so I couldn't update. But know I can.

Chapter 2 Escape from HFIL

It was another normal (or rather not so normal) day in HFIL. Buu, Cell and Frieza were so bored they started playing Blackjack.

"Hit me" said Frieza and Cell tossed him a card. "Hit me again" said Frieza and Cell tossed him another card. "Hit me again" said Frieza and Cell angrily tossed him another card. "Hit m-

"If you finish that sentence I really will hit you!" yelled Cell

"Okay let's see what you got" said Buu as he turned over his cards and Cell and Frieza did the same.

Frieza – 19

Cell-19

Buu-19

When they saw they had the same numbers they each took another card and they all got a ten.

"HOW DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!" shouted Frieza.

"I don't know but I don't like it just like I don't like it here, said Cell. CURSE YOU GOHAN FOR KILLING ME!"

Meanwhile at Goku's house

"Achoo"

"Gohan are you okay" asked Goku.

"Yeah I'm fine dad it's just a sneeze don't worry" said Gohan.

Back in HFIL

"I'm sick of this place, I want out" said Cell. "It's the same routine every day. All Broly ever does is say Kakkarot, the Ginyu force just pose, Bojack and Zangya keep stealing from the guards, and don't get me started on everyone else."

"I already know about everyone else Cell" Buu said. "King Kold keeps hitting on men especially you, Nappa, Raditz and Turles started a hate Goku club and Cooler became president of the club."

"Look Cell, started Frieza, I want to get out of here as much as you do but how."

"I'm glad you asked Frieza" said Cell smirking. "I overheard the guards talking about an escape route that leads to Yama's desk."

"No way Cell" said Buu. "Every single one of your ideas has leaded us to a disaster like the time we crashed into a wall of doughnuts."

"Yeah or how about the time we almost got caught in the trash heap." Said Frieza.

"Look guys I know I got you in to all of that but this time my plan will get us out of here." said Cell. "Come on Frieza don't you want to get out of here, and Buu don't you want to pay your brother a visit. (Okay here is my explanation the evil Buu (Super Buu) is in HFIL while the good Buu (Majin Buu) is alive on earth. Get it, good, moving on)

"Fine'' Buu and Frieza "but it better work"

"Oh it will" said Cell

So when no one was looking Cell lead Buu and Frieza to a place where they've never seen before. It was a narrow path with two big mountains on the right and left. (Okay so I haven't seen the episode in a while) They went onto the path for a few minutes. The path grew darker and darker until they finally made it to a small patch of light. They opened it up a crack and looked around to notice they were in the Check-In-Station.

They also notice that King Yemma wasn't there and nobody else either. When they got out they looked around and found a poster on the ground saying: BE BACK IN 5 FROM UNION COFFEE BREAK. Without a moment's notice they slipped out from the station and on to earth.

"AT LAST WERE FREE" yelled Frieza.

"Quite said Cell "do you want the whole world to hear you."

"First things first guys," said Buu "we have to find a way to get these halos of our heads."

"That's easy all we have to do is find the dragon balls and wish ourselves back to live." Said Frieza.

"Good idea but we don't have dragon radar." Said Cell

He thought for a moment then he smirked. "And I know where to get one." He continued "quick to Capsule Corp."

And so they flew off to Capsule Corp in search of a dragon radar.


	3. Chapter 3

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer: NEVER will own DBZ or anything else that I may cross reference with this fic

Thank you FemaleJester1212 for the reviews.

Chapter 3 Dragon Ball Hunt

As our 3 villains made their way to Capsule Corp. they were in a heated discussion.

"No Frieza I say we go to Sub Way for lunch" said Cell

"Well I still think we should go to Taco Bell" retorted Frieza

"About we go to Pizza Hut?" suggested Buu

Okay so there not in a heated discussion. While they continued to talk about where to go for lunch they landed in front of a house in front of CC.

"Lunch aside, how are we going to get in?'' asked Frieza

"Don't worry," said Cell "I have the perfect plan. All we have to do is…."

"Go right through the front door" said Buu as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Great I still wanted to use my plan," said Cell "but why is the door unlocked anyway."

FLASHBACK

"Vegeta don't forget to lock the door" yelled Bulma from the passenger seat of the car.

"I am the prince of all sayains woman I never forget anything" said Vegeta

"Ahh dad what about the time you forget to turn off bathtub and flooded the house" asked Trunks

"Quite Brat and go wait in the car with your mother" snapped Vegeta which caused Trunks to run to the car and get in the back seat.

"A real sayain never forgets anything" thought Vegeta as he walked to the driver's seat, started the car and left the gates of CC.

"Did you lock the door Vegeta?'' asked Bulma

"Of course I did what idiot doesn't lock the door" said Vegeta

END FLASHBACK

"I can't believe some idiot didn't lock the door" said Frieza

"Yeah'' said Cell "they must be really stupid. But enough about that lets get the Dragon Radar."

So they walked in the house. They went into the living and with luck the Dragon Radar was on the coffee table.

"Okay we got what we came here for now let's…" but as Cell looked around only Frieza was there where was Buu at.

His question was answered when he heard munching in the kitchen. Cell and Frieza went in to find Buu raiding the fridge and eating almost all of its continents.

"Hey guys we don't have to worry about lunch we could just eat all their food" he said

"Buu," said Frieza "we just came for the Dragon Radar not their food."

"Well since we stole their radar we might as well take their damn food" said Buu

"You have a point there" said both Cell and Frieza so they ate all their food from the fridge to the pantries and cabinets. When they were finished Frieza took out a marker wrote on the walls GOKU WAS HERE UP YOURS VEGE HEAD. And with that they left in search of the Dragon Balls.

(2 HOURS LATER)

"That was infuriating how does it take you 2 hours to find a pair of shoes" said Vegeta.

"Oh shut up Vegeta" said Bulma as she used her keys to unlock or rather to her surprise find the door already unlocked.

"Vegeta the doors unlocked I thought you said you locked it" said Bulma

"I did you must be imagining things woman" said Vegeta

As they went into the house Trunks dashed to the kitchen only to find a surprise waiting for him.

"MOM, DAD SOMEONE STOLE OUR FOOD" he yelled

"WHAT" yelled Vegeta as he dashed to the kitchen. Empty boxes and containers of food were all over the place. Bones of chickens, turkeys and even empty bags of potato chips lay on the floor not a crumb left.

"Who would do this" said Bulma

At this Vegeta looked at the wall which read GOKU WAS HERE UP YOURS VEGE HEAD.

"KAKKAROT" yelled Vegeta as he powered up to super sayain 2 and flew upwards crashing the roof and headed toward Gokus house.

MEANWHILE

"Okay" said Buu "that makes 6 Dragon Balls were missing 1"

"According to the radar it's this way" said Cell and they took a left leading them straight to Gokus house.

Apparently Goku had kept the four star ball to remind him of his grandfather. As they flew up to the house they landed and hid under some bushes as they saw the Sons with the four star ball out in the front yard.

"How are we going to get it" asked Buu

"I know" said Cell. And he whispered in his ear the plan.

"Okay" said Buu and he used his magic to make a few items.

First they unclipped the clothes from the clothesline and as they scattered into the wind Chi-Chi seeing this ran to go and collect them.

Next Frieza threw a plushy of Videl which caught Gohans attention so he flew after it.

Cell kicked a red ball past the house and Goten went running after it.

Finally Buu tossed a ham that went whizzing past Goku. To which he ran after it.

Cell ran out to the front yard took the four star ball and in no time at all the 3 of them were heading to the Rocky Mountains to make their wishes.

Longest Chapter so far. Man it's good to be back.

Well it's…. Oh %$# it 2:41 A.M I guess I took too much time

Later


	4. Chapter 4

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Thanks for all the reviews

Disclaimer: no own nothing

Chapter 4 I wish for more wishes

As our three….. Whats the word im looking for anti-heroes (yeah that's it) made their way to the Rocky Mountains they were trying to decide the wishes.

"All im saying is if Vegeta was ever nice to Goku he must either be sick or brainwashed" said Cell

"Or he could be high and drunk but he would have to have a lot to say something nice to him" said Frieza

"If Vegeta was nice to Goku it would probably be an imposter "said Buu

…..okay NOW their talking about the wishes

"Anyways what are we going to wish for" asked Buu

"We'll just have to see when we get there" said Cell

MEANWHILE

"Man that was a good ham" said Goku as he came back to the front of his house. "But I can't help the feeling that I forget something"

Training- no already did that

Eating- strong possibility but there was the ham

Pleasuring Chichi- nope did it 5 times this morning

Have the talk with Gohan and Goten - made an excuse for the last 5 weeks can last another few more

Four star ball- gone

"Wait WHAT" yelled Goku

"Dad whats wrong I just went to go after this Videl plushy" said Gohan as he snuggled said plushy

"Daddy look what I found a shiny red ball" said Goten

"How the laundry got off the clips is beyond me" said Chichi

"That's not important right know someone stole the four star ball" said Goku and everyone gasped dramatically. They looked up in the sky to notice that the sky was dark meaning the dragon was being summoned. But this was their last calm and reflecting moments before the monster came.

Before Goku could say another word very PISSED OFF super sayain 2 Vegeta landed a few feet away from him.

"YOU" said Vegeta pointing at Goku "you break into my house, eat all my food, and trash my kitchen and worst of all CALL ME VEGEHEAD! FOR THIS KAKKAROT YOU SHALL DIE! "

And with that Vegeta charged towards Goku who giving no time to explain charged to super sayain 2 and prepared for battle.

MEANWHILE

In a galaxy far, far, away oops wrong story. What I meant to say was in the Rocky Mountains three fighters an Ice-jin, Android, and a Majin had just summoned the eternal dragon Shenron.

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME STATE YOUR WISHES" said Shenron

"We wish for 2 wishes each" said Cell

"YOU CANO…. WAIT YOU CAN DO THAT. VERY WELL STATE THEM" said Shenron

"Well that was easy" said Frieza

"I'll go first since I made it work" said Cell

"Fine" said Frieza and Buu

"My first wish is that we were all alive" said Cell

"GRANTED" said Shenron and their halos disappeared "STATE YOUR NEXT WISH"

"I wish that… everyone minus the Z gang would forget about me being evil." Said Cell

"GRANTED" said Shenron. He then looked over to Frieza "YOU YOU'RE NEXT"

"I wish that I could regenerate" he said

"GRANTED" said Shenron

"I also wish that I could go beyond my limits" continued Frieza

"GRANTED" said Shenron he looked at Buu

"I wish that everyone we knew in HFIL would come back to life with no desire to seek revenge in about… 3 weeks said Buu

".. THAT WISH COULD CAUSE GREAT TROUBLE TO THE Z GANG. BUT SINCE THEY FORGET MY BIRTHDAY NUMEROUS OF TIMES I SHALL GRANT IT" said Shenron

"I know wish that I could transform into the people I absorbed before I died" said Buu

"GRANTED" said Shenron "OUR DEAL HAS BEEN MADE. KNOW I HAVE A DENTISTS APPOINTMENT FAREWELL"

With that the dragon disappeared and the dragon balls went into the sky and scattered not to be used for another year.

"Now what…. Buu are you okay" said Cell because Buu was howling and his body was changing.

He grew a nose and his tentacle reached down passed his back. (just picture him when he thought he absorbed Super Vegito)

"Im fine Cell and don't call me Buu anymore call me Super Buu" said Super Buu

"Okay" said Frieza "what know I want to get stronger"

"We could go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You can get a year's worth of training in one day." suggested Super Buu

"I've heard of that place" said Cell "Vegeta said that's what made him stronger during our fight"

"If it made a fool like Vegeta stronger it can make us stronger" said Frieza

"Okay let's go" said Cell and they went using his instant transmission technique.

Before anyone knew it they were in front of the door that was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Wait" said Super Buu "if you could use instant transmission why didn't you use it before"

"The sayain cells in me were to hungry to think about what moves I could use" said Cell

"Whatever lets go" said Frieza as he opened the door.

They stepped in closing the door when they were all in. Frieza and Cell staggered a little bit due to the gravity difference but Super Buu didn't waver since he had already been here to fight an annoying, whining, selfish, bratty Gotanks.

Cell and Frieza got used to the gravity in the nick of time before a few very familiar faces showed up.

"What it's them" said Frieza

It was the entire Z gang but there were more of them than usual.

"No" said Cell "it's not actually them but clones"

Indeed they were. You see like many great things the Hyperbolic Time Chamber needed security so Dende had Mr. Popo make clones of the Z gang to boost security. Only members of the Z gang could get in without the clones being activated. Now why would they need security for such a place well you see it wasn't for the room but what was in the room.

Dende hid all his bottles of sparkling water here. Piccolo had the complete season of Family Guy (don't own that either) from 1 to 5. Mr. Popo had a secret collection of Hanna Montana CDS. That and it had High Speed Internet.

So the place was pretty important to them. That's why the Z clones where there.

"Well it looks like we're going to get that training after all" said Super Buu

With that they rushed to the clones preparing for a battle.

MEANWHILE

The situation with Goku and Vegeta hadn't gotten any better. Still both super sayain 2 they continued to fight. Gohan had tried to stop them but Vegeta said if he interfered he would destroy his Videl plushy. Chichi went in the house to check up on dinner.

The fight continued on for what seemed like hours. But really it was only 10 minutes.

"Vegeta for the last time I didn't do it. I was home all day" said Goku as he dodged another Ki blast.

"Don't lie to me Kakkarot I know it was you" said Vegeta

"Well fine have it your way" said Goku and with that he charged to super sayain 3 and easily beat Vegeta until he turned back to normal.

"Look" said Goku turning back to normal "I wasn't anywhere near your house ask my family they can tell you"

"It's true Vegeta Daddy was home all day" said Goten "all we did today was train, have a picnic Daddy talking about how much a whinny, midget, spoiled, selfish, prick you are and how you" at this Goku put his hand over Gotens mouth.

"Fine Kakkarot your second brat has convinced me that. Wait WHAT WHERE YOU SAYING ABOUT ME! Said Vegeta

"Vegeta we have bigger problems someone summoned the dragon" said Goku as he released his hand from his youngest son's mouth.

"THIS ISNT OVER" yelled Vegeta and with that he flew back home to order pizza and terrorize the pizza man for it being over 30 minutes late.

"Now that that's over we can decide who summoned the dragon" said Gohan

"Right we will" said Goku but at that moment

"DINNER" said Chichi

"COMING" said the 3 sayains and they rushed to chow down on some grub completely forgetting about the dragon being summoned.

I suppose that after dinner they probably should investigate but instead they had root beer floats for desert and they went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Wow I can't believe I made it all the way to chapter 5.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys. Because of that im goanna keep going.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 5 Rebirth of another Majin

THE NEXT DAY

It had been a day. And now they're back. The door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened to reveal Frieza, Cell and Super Buu. They looked the same but they were way stronger. Still they were suppressing their energy so no one could detect them.

"I can't believe it" said Cell "I didn't think we would get that strong in their"

"Me too" said Frieza "who knew those Z clones would be good training dummies"

"I know they weren't half bad to absorb either" said Super Buu

You see in the Chamber the Goku and Vegeta Z clones had fused to Vegito and Super Gogeta. In an effort to beat them Super Buu absorbed them.

"Know what" said Cell

"We need to get money and start a business" said Frieza "but where are we going to get the money"

"I know from where" said Super Buu "Hercule"

"Hercule" said Cell

"Yes he's loaded with money ever since he convinced people he defeated you" said Super Buu

"Oh yeah him" said Frieza "if people thought he beat Cell they defiantly would give him a lot of money"

"Grrrr' said Cell "let's defiantly pay him a visit"

And with that they warped down the street from Hercules mansion. They stopped a robbery at a Burger King and got free burgers. After that they continued walking, no one paid them any mind since Cell wished that people thought he wouldn't be evil again they paid him no mind.

When they reached the Hercules mansion they were in awe. Not of the mansion but of the fact that someone could have over 20 gold statues of themselves on their front lawn. Talk about big ego.

"And I thought Vegeta had a big ego" said Cell

"Same here" said Frieza

"I used to rate guys with big egos on a scale of Gotanks to Vegeta. But Hercule blew right past that" said Super Buu

MEANWHILE

The Chump I mean Champ in question was doing his favorite activity looking at himself in the mirror. Majin Buu was playing with Bee in the back yard.

Hercule was so absorbed in himself that he failed to notice a figure walked up behind him. This said figure said "long time no see Hercule"

Hercule looked at the person from his nightmares. Nightmares so bad he woke up whit his entire bed soaked. No it wasn't Freddy Krueger (don't own him) it wasn't Jason Voorhees (don't own him) and it wasn't Michael Myers (don't own him) it was

Cell!

"W-w-what are y-you d-oing –h-hh-ere "stuttered Hercule

"Oh I think you know "said Frieza as he appeared right next to Cell.

Hercule knew who he was. Goku had told him about Frieza. The story about nearly caused him to wet himself. Know he was here in the flesh.

"BUU" yelled Hercule

As soon as he said that Majin Buu appeared at his side.

"DON'T PICK ON HERCULE" he said

"You haven't changed a bit have you brother" said Super Buu as he appeared right next to Frieza

"Big brother" said Majin Buu

"Yes don't worry we aren't here to mess with Hercule. But we will if you listen to our request" said Super Buu

"What request" asked Majin Buu

"Brother I love you know give us some money" said Super Buu "all we need is 3 million zeny" (is that how you spell it)

"If its money you want then fine" said Hercule and he wrote out checks to Cell, Frieza and Super Buu

"Here" he said handing the checks to each of them

"Good we'll be on our way know" said Frieza

But then both Super Buu and Majin Buu gave out a howl of pain as a piece of them came of and attached to the center forming into something

The goo formed into a familiar face it had the body of a child, it was

Kid Buu!

"What just happened" asked Hercule

"Allow me to explain" said Cell "It seems that Kid Buu must have separated in both Super Buus and Majin Buus DNA. When they came together the Kid Buu must have reattached himself"

But this Kid Buu seemed different. His eyes weren't filled with hatred or bloodlust but fun and adventurous eyes and other things you can see in kid's eyes. He even looked friendlier

"YAY' shouted Kid Buu "family reunion''

This shocked everybody. Apparently this new Kid Buu could talk.

"I know" said Super Buu "because the old Kid Buu was made with evil and this one was made with good he's good know"

"Look" said Frieza watch him for 3 minutes while we go take care of something"

With that they warped away.

3 MINUTES LATER

"Were back" said Cell

In just 3 minutes they cashed in the checks, bought supplies to start a café/ all you can eat buffet called The V spot, build it in under 10 seconds, hired employees and pretty soon it became known has the most popular spot in town, in 1 minute they bought a mansion.

"What the" said Frieza "it looks like Broly destroyed this place"

Indeed it did. The sofa and furniture were turned, the carpet destroyed, the bathtub was filled honey, and the beds were upside down. No seriously they were super glued to the ceiling.

"Thank Kami you guys came back" said Hercule "it was Kid Buu. He destroyed everything all because I refused to give him candy"

"Fool never stand between a Majin and his candy" said Super Buu "but the fact that he could do this much destruction in 3 minutes is beyond me"

"Where is he" asked Cell

"Out in the backyard with Buu and Bee" said Hercule "I have to fix this place. Videl will be home any minute"

"DAD IM HOME" yelled Videl

Make that right this second.

"Okay how about this" said Frieza "we talk the boy with us and you never tell anyone we were here"

"Okay" said Hercule

Super Buu collected Kid Buu in his arms and with that they warped away just has Videl came into the room.

"Hey dad... What happened in here" said Videl

"Um Videl look a Gohan plushy "said Hercule and he threw a Gohan plushy across the room which Videl went after.

"Oh dad where going with Gohan and his friends to this new place called the V spot" she said as she got the Gohan plushy.

"Okay" said Hercule

MEANWHILE

Cell, Frieza, Super Buu and Kid Buu were at the mansion. It was twice the size of Hercules mansion. Super Buu said he needed it to be big because in 3 weeks everyone they knew from HFIL would be at their door step.

"Okay Kid Buu tell you what" said Cell "were going to our café know. If you behave when while were there then you can buy anything you want from the candy store"

"Okay" said Kid Buu

With that they flew to the V Spot. The restaurant was wide in length and good for that too because it was packed.

MEANWHILE

The Z gang just walked in to the restaurant and found a table that could hold all of them. After they ordered the usual things happen. Chichi and Bulma, 18 gossiped, Yamcha, Tien and Krillen were talking about old times, Goten and Trunks were tripping unsuspected people that happened to walk bye, Goku was thinking about the food, Vegeta was thinking about over a dozen places he would rather be than here, Hercule was eyeing Gohan and Videl making sure they didn't do anything, and Majin Buu was looking at other peoples food.

Yup that was normal.

In the back Kid Buu was following Super Buu because he was his big brother and didn't know anyone else. Cell, Frieza and Super were talking about the café and went in the front to see what was going on.

With the Z gang their food had just arrived and they (meaning the sayains and Majin Buu) were eating up everything in sight. Until there was nothing left.

At that moment Kid Buu had sensed his brother and literally flew toward him.

"BROTHER" said Kid Buu as he appeared right next to him

"what the" said Vegeta but Super Buu, Cell and Frieza pick that time to come by.

"Kid Buu what did I tell you about..." at that moment Super Buu realized that the entire Z gang was starring at them.

"I remember these guys" said Kid Buu he then turned towards Super Buu "Big Brother can I fight them"

"Oh you better believe there's goanna be a fight" said Vegeta

"Guys let's take this outside" said Cell and they walked outside after Frieza made them pay for the food.

Outside the Z gang stared at them their minds filled with questions.

Looks like the anti heroes got some explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

From HFIL to Regular Lives

I didn't think I'd get this far but I did

Thank you Ninjabobo 529 for helping me learn how to spell zeni and thank you everyone for all the great reviews

Disclaimer: I don't won DBZ

Chapters 6 shut up and deal with it

"Okay explain what you're doing here" said Goku "so I can go back to the buffet"

Chichi banged Goku on the head with her frying pan when she heard that. Goku staggered a little but picked himself backed up afterwords.

"Well you see" began Cell "we escaped HFIL and came down to earth"

"Then" said Frieza "we used the dragon balls to wish for our lives back and a few other things"

"Finally" said Super Buu "we opened up this restaurant and know were making zeni"

"They made me give them zeni" said Hercule

"Shut up oaf important people are talking" said Vegeta

"Okay but what about him" said Krillen pointing towards Kid Buu

"That's an easy on" said Super Buu "parts of him laid dormant inside me and Majin Buu and when we came together it reformed into Kid Buu. The only difference know is that he's not evil but good thanks to part of him being in Majin Buu"

"Okay but what do you mean you wished for other things" asked Piccolo "I thought there were only 2 wishes"

"The dragon gave us 2 each" said Frieza

"Well" said Cell "I wished people would forget about me being evil"

"I wished to be able to regenerate and go beyond my limits" said Frieza "this was accomplished in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber"

For a second a spark of fear went through Piccolo but left as soon as it came. "Did they find my seasons of Family Guy (don't own that) thought Piccolo.

"Well that's all bull but what did the Majin wish for" asked Vegeta

"I asked to be able to turn into the forms I was in when I absorbed people" said Super Buu "and I man your goanna have a laugh at this I wished back all the people you defeated in HFIL and their goanna be here in 3 weeks."

They weren't laughing. Instead they stared at him wide eyed. It was as if someone had told them that Barney was going to become president of the world (shivers at the thought).

"Don't worry they won't come seeking revenge" said Super Buu "although a few of them formed a Hate Goku Club"

"What" said Vegeta "hate Kakkarot club. Isn't there a hate Vegeta club"

"No" said Frieza "after much debate it was decided that you weren't important enough"

"WERENT IMPORTANT ENOUGH" yelled Vegeta "THEY PICKED A STUPID LOW CLASS SAYIAN OVER THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS"

"Yup" said Cell "they picked Goku because they agreed that he was stronger than you"

"STRONGER" said Vegeta "I can fight circles around this clown"

"Yeah right Vegeta" said Goku "if you can why didn't you when I whooped your ass yesterday"

"Oooooh" said the Z gang

"Well at least im not an incompetent buffoon" said Vegeta

"Oooooh" said the Z gang

"Well at least I can go super sayain 3" said Goku "instead of sitting around being a jackass on how I can't"

"Take that back" said Vegeta

"Why don't you try to make me" said Goku

Before Vegeta could punch him however Bulma hit him with a spatula. A second later Chichi hit Goku with a frying pan.

"STOP IT YOU TWO" they yelled

"Their right" said Piccolo "we have to focus on them" but has Piccolo looked Cell, Frieza, Super Buu, and Kid Buu were gone.

They left when Goku and Vegeta started arguing, escaping back to their mansion.

"Great their gone" said 18 "you're stupid arguing gave them a chance to escape"

MEANWHILE

"That was a close one" said Super Buu

"That's right" said Frieza "if those idiots got involved it would be HFIL all over again"

"Unless" said Cell "we make sure to avoid them and possibly find a way to make them accept the change"

"How" asked Super Buu

"We have to hit them were it hurts" said Cell

"You mean below the belt" asked Kid Buu

"No" said Cell "I mean in situations where their most vulnerable"

"I gotcha ya" said Frieza

"Me two" said Super Buu "Before or after the other in HFIL come back"

"Sometime in between" said Cell

"Super Buu" asked Kid Buu "Can we go to the candy store"

"Sure" said Super Buu "after all you were a good Majin"

"YAY" said Kid Buu

So they warped away to Candy store only to have it be closed down temporarily because they bought every single last piece of candy.

2 AND HALF WEEKS LATER

The anti-heroes had been avoiding the Z gang for quite awhile. In an effort to find them the Z gang had spent even more time at the V Spot in an effort to find them but to no avail. Super Buu had taken Kid Buu to visit Majin Buu on a few occasions. He threatened or convinced Hercule to agree not to tell the others or he would have Cell tell the world that it was Gohan who beat him. That and he threaten to blast off his afro.

While this was going on the V spot had become very popular. It was awarded greatest café and all you can eat buffet in town. Plus it won a spot in the Genus book of world records for being the largest place to be built in less than a minute.

Sometime later Cell, Frieza, and Super Buu were thinking. In 3 days there friends from HFIL would come back to life and live with them. They had to find a way to make the Z gang accept it. So they flew on top of the Look Out and raised their Ki so the others would find them.

Kid Buu who had never been there before was exploring.

It took less than 2 minutes for the entire Z gang to be there.

"So" said Goku "after hiding for so long you have finally decided to show yourselves"

"Yes" said Cell "we've come to talk"

"Talk" said Vegeta "we came to beat the stuffing out of you"

"Look Vegeta" said Frieza "we just came to talk. Besides if we wanted to kill you we would have done it already"

"Yeah right" said Vegeta and he went super sayain

"That doesn't surprise me" said Frieza "I already know you can do that. In the chamber I got stronger than a super sayain 2 in just this form."

Vegeta powered down "Okay say I believe you mean use no harm." Said Vegeta "it doesn't help that you made that wish to bring everyone in HFIL back to life"

"Okay look" said Super Buu "I made a wish that they wouldn't want to get revenge on any one of you"

"That helps some" said Goku "but how do we know you wouldn't want to attack us afterwords"

"We would have done that already" said Cell "we have the power to destroy you know. In the chamber we reached the ultimate power. I am the ultimate Android"

"I am the ultimate Ice-Jin" said Frieza

"I am the ultimate Majin" said Super Buu

"Prove it" said Gohan

With that the Ultimate's (I think that could work) powered up a little to show they mean business.

When they stopped Kid Buu appeared right next to Majin Buu.

"Hey Majin Buu" said Kid Buu

"Hey Kid Buu" said Majin Buu

"Okay so you do have some power" said Vegeta "but how do we know Kid Buu won't go back to his evil ways"

"Vegeta" said Super Buu "Kid Buu is good now. Sure he can be a bit of a trouble maker but all kids are. I mean your son and Gokus son cause Trouble"

"WE RESENT THAT" yelled Goten and Trunks

"Well it is true" said Gohan "remember the time Goten and Trunks put super glue on all the furniture"

"Or how about the time they made clowns crash my birthday party" said Krillen

"What about the time they burned down the Gravity Room" said Vegeta

"How about when they replaced all the food with plastic" said Goku

"What about the time they sent me a fake letter from the Playboy Mansion (don't own that) said Master Roshi

"We didn't send you any letter" said Trunks

"Okay that was me" said 18 "it was payback for trying to see me undress"

After a few moments of awkward silence Cell finally spoke.

"Okay" said Cell "any questions"

They all raised their hands.

"We will only answer 3 questions" said Frieza

The Z gang huddled up and discussed the questions. After wards Gohan went first.

"Were are all this villains going to be staying "he asked

"Our mansion" said Frieza "next question"

"Will you be able to train with me and Kakkarot and everyone else" asked Vegeta

"At a reasonable time, yes" said Cell "last question

"This is important" said Goku "do we still get to eat at the restaurant"

"I don't see what this has to do with anything we just said but yes" said Super Buu

"SWEET" said Goku. It was until Chichi hit him over the head with a frying pan.

"As a matter a fact Goku" said Super Buu "we were discussing about hiring you to be a taste tester at our café"

"I "said Goku "but whats a taste tester"

"Well" said Cell "Basically all you have to do is taste some of our food. If it's good we put it on the menu."

"I don't know" said Goku

"Did I mention you get all the food you can eat" said Cell

"No you didn't" said Goku

"Goku" said Chichi "think about this"

"First time for everything" said Vegeta. Bulma hit him over the head with a spatula.

"You'll be paid 10 thousand zeni a week" said Frieza

"He'll do it" said Chichi

"I'll do it" said Goku

"Excellent" said Super Buu "you start Monday"

"We offer a spot for you two Vegeta" said Cell

"Im not going to become some stupid taste tester" said Vegeta

"You won't" said Cell "you get to become a security guard"

"Security guard" said Vegeta "whats in it for me"

"You get to hurt people" said Super Buu "and you get paid 10 thousand zeni a week"

"You had me at hurt people" said Vegeta

"YAY" shouted Chichi and Bulma "Our husbands got jobs"

"Okay" said Super Buu "is everyone cool with this"

"Well" said the Z gang  
"SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH" said Super Buu, Cell and Frieza.

"Kid Buu spend the night your brother. I have some business to attend to" said Super Buu

With that the 3 went away.

Okay that wraps up another chapter, but im in debate so I'll let you decide.

Should I bring back Bardock and King Vegeta? It's up to you because in the next chapter the Villains from HFIL come back.


	7. Chapter 7

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Another chapter lucky number 7, thanks for the reviews so yeah by popular demand I will bring back Bardock and King Vegeta

Surprise ending

2 OCC's

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 7 Welcome to your new home and don't destroy the furniture

Today was the big day. Cell, Frieza and Super Buu were ready. Kid Buu was to stay at Hercules place until the villains settled in. in 2 days they had gone through extreme lengths to make sure the place was… able to withstand every ones needs.

When the term came for sleeping arrangements Cell made it certain that King Cold was to be on a different floor than him. So they put King Cold at the far away from people in a way that would make everyone and him happy. Cell and Frieza teased Super Buu about Zangya staying in his room. After Super Buu nearly strangled them with his tentacle he told them to shut up.

"Tomorrow everyone we know comes back" said Frieza "even King Vegeta and Bardock"

"Who" asked Cell

"King Vegeta is Vegetas father and Bardock is Gokus father" said Frieza

"Unfortunately for they will be coming back" said Super Buu

"Yes unfortunately" said Frieza "but I suppose it is for the best"

"You know we could make them stay with their sons" said Cell

"No they may be stupid but they're not that stupid" said Super Buu

"Your right" said Frieza

With that they went to the Look Out to wait for them. 2 minutes later a giant hole appeared out of the sky. With it came a lot of a familiarly faces. As they landed on the Look Out wondering where they were their halos disappeared.

"Our halos are gone" said Cooler

"Were alive again" said Raditz

"Yes you all are" said Frieza

"Hey Frieza" said King Cold "I thought you left us"

"No we didn't father" said Frieza "we just had to get a few things together"

"You could have at least told us you left" said Zangya "whose that guy" she pointed at Super Buu

"It's me" said Super Buu "its Buu. Except I transformed and got stronger so call me Super Buu"

"That's Buu." Thought Zangya "super sure fits him know because he's super hot"

"Anyway" said Cell "we've brought you back and know you're going to live with us. Know were taking you to your new home"

Before any of them could protest the Ultimate's warped them all away to the outside of the mansion.

"This" said Super Buu "will be your new home"

The villains were in awe at the sight of the mansion.

"This" said Frieza "will be your new home. Don't destroy the furniture"

"Why" asked Burter

"If you do I will hurt you" said Frieza "if you haven't guessed it we have couldn't stronger"

"I'll believe that when I see that" said Bojack

"Okay" said Cell

7 MINUTES LATER

The villains were on the ground gasping for air while Cell, Frieza and Super Buu were dusting themselves off.

"Okay so you can beat us" said Bojack "but some of us can transform"

"So can we" said Cell

"Enough of that" said Super Buu "enter"

They all went into the house and was amazed at how glamorize it looked.

"Okay" said Super Buu "first rule no seeking revenge against the Z gang"

This was meet with a chorus of boos.

"Look" said Cell "we told them we wouldn't try to kill you. Goku believes us even Vegeta trusts us."

At the mentions of Goku and Vegeta two people rush to the front. These people looked exactly like them except one had a beard.

"You know my son" said King Vegeta

"Can we see our sons" asked Bardock

"You'll be seeing them this afternoon. Just go to the V spot" said Frieza

"Fine" they both said

"Next rule" said Super Buu "I have two younger brothers here but there over at the nanny's house. If you guys mess with my brothers you mess with me and when you mess with me you get hurt."

From the look in his eye everyone knew that it was true. No one wanted to get on his bad side so they all nodded their heads.

"Good" said Super Buu "now get settled in while we go tell the Z gang you're here we have assigned rooms to all of you just find your name on a door."

Everyone scattered around the mansion hoping to find their assigned rooms. Secretly hoping they wouldn't be next to King Cold.

"Okay" said Frieza "since we have a few people to get to we have to hurry but whom to start with"

"How about Gohan' asked Cell

"Isn't he in school" said Super Buu

"Your point being" said Cell

"Gohan it is" said Frieza

They warped in front of Orange Star High School. They simply walked in. they saw a sign reading: VISITORS TO THE FRONT OFFICE. TREACHERS KNOW COMING IN BECAUSE THEY GOT DRUNK TO THEIR CLASSROOMS. PEOPLE COMPLAINING ABOUT MY DRIVING GO TO ROOM KISS MY ASS.

They went to the front office. The receptionist was typing on a key board.

"Excuse me" said Cell "could you point us out to Son Gohans room"

"Down the hall take a left" she said "if you see teenagers making out you've gone too far"

"Thanks" said Cell

So they followed her directions precisely.

MEANWHILE WITH GOHAN

"And class that is why I left my ex-wife" said Mr. Stubbs "now to tell you why she was such a nag"

At the very top of rows piling the student was Gohan who was having difficulty paying attention, Videl who looked like she could fall asleep at any second, Erasa who was doing txt her friends through her cell phone underneath her desk, and Sharpner who was asleep dreaming about Videl.

Those in the class who were asleep, txt or whatever the hell it is bored teens do in class were taken away from their distractions by the door being thrown of it hinges.

"Damnit Cell I told you not to pull so hard" said Frieza

"I'd like to see you do better" said Cell as he threw the door out in the hallway and the 3 of them stepped in.

The class locked at them in shock. To them it was the owners of The V Spot the most popular café in town. What they were doing here they didn't know. Luckily for him no one noticed Gohan sink into his seat.

"Hello everyone" said Super Buu "were looking for someone. Could Gohan come down here please?"

All eyes went to Gohan. Feeling the pressure he walked down to the front of the classroom.

"Yes" said Gohan but really he meant to say was "What the hell are you doing here"

"You see Gohan" said Cell "the people from HFIL are here. We just wanted to let you know"

"Is that all" asked Gohan

"No" said Frieza "attention students after school if you follow Gohan to the V spot you get half off your food plus you get free desert"

"Thanks a lot" said Gohan

"You're welcome" said Super Buu

With that they left the classroom and warped to their next destination.

AT KAME HOUSE

Krillen, 18 and Maron were3 watching TV, Roshi was looking porn and Oolong was eating pizza. All this was disturbed when 3 people warped into the room.

"Hello" said Frieza "we've come to tell you that our friends from HFIL are here"

"Today meet us at our café to meet them" said Cell

"Don't be late or we will come for you" said Super Buu

"Mommy, Daddy can we go please" asked Maron

"Fine" said 18

"Excellent later" said the Ultimate's and they left.

After a few minutes they had told Tien who was a little reluctant to go. They told Yamcha who was in the middle of doing something with a girl. They left as soon as the girl asked them to join in.

They told Hercule to tell Bulma who told Vegeta who told Goku who told Chichi who told Goten who told Trunks. After that Cell went to go to Dr. Geros old lab. Frieza went back to the house and Super Buu stayed at Hercules to spend time with his brothers.

WITH CELL

Cell was looking at the old lab. The spot where he was born the place he was created.

"Just as I left it' said Cell

PROSSING VOICE: PERECT CELL UNLEASHING PERFECT MATE ORGAN

"Perfect mate Organ" said Cell

A secret door opened up behind Cell and he turned around to see a female version of himself just coming out of stasis. She looked like him except she was a few inches smaller had a perfect female figure, her face was feminine, like him she was an Android.

"So" said Organ "Your Cell my mate"

Her voice sent shivers down Cells spine and the look she gave him read "im going to glomp you" (glomp means to jump on someone and smother them with kisses)

"Look at the time" said Cell "gotta go" with that he flew off with Organs on his trail

WITH FRIEZA

Frieza walked in to the mansion and felt an unfamiliar Ki in the air. He looked and saw his father talking to a woman. Not just any woman an Ice-Jin woman.

She looked like Frieza except she had a slender female figure, white hair on her head with horns on both sides of her hair, instead of purple spots they were pink, and she like him had a tail, also she was 2 inches shorter than him.

"Hey son" said King Cold " this is Frost a few a years ago I had arranged for you two to be married but with you know the whole dying thing it couldn't happened. But today I called her up and she came down here and agreed"

"WHAT" said Frieza he looked at Frost who looked at him with a look that said "when I get to you im going to jump you"

"Hello" said Frost "nice to meet my husband" her voice made Frieza feel uneasy.

"It's getting late I have to go said Frieza he ran out of the house and flew off. Frost mimicked his movements and chased after him.

"Aw young love" said King Cold "so funny and stupid"

WITH SUPER BUU

Super Buu had been with his brothers out in the front yard. Things had been great until he felt a familiar Ki. He turned around to see Zangya.

"Hello Super Buu" said Zangya "I was hoping we could get more acquainted" the way she said that made Super Buu feel like he needed an adult. The look she gave him said "Im going to do naughty things with you"

"Big Brother who's that" asked Kid Buu and Majin Buu

"Go inside the mansion" said Super Buu and they went inside the mansion.

"Look at the time Zangya I have to go" said Super Buu and he flew off with Zangya following him.

Pretty soon the 3 Ultimate's meet up and said the same thing:"THERES A CRAZY HORNY WOMAN AFTER ME. You two lets warp out of here." so they warped out of there to the V Spot. Were they found both heroes and villains eating together across the table.

"Hello" they said "how's everybody doing"

Silence, no one uttered a word.

"Okay" said Frieza "the reason of this meeting is to get you all to forgive each other."

"Just at least try to get to know each other" said Cell

"The fact that you aren't trying to kill each other means that you're getting along" said Super Buu

Suddenly the door opened and in acme in 3 females who shouted FOUND YOU

"Remember to pay the bill" said Super Buu as he Cell and Frieza warped away once again.

Told you the ending would be a surprise. Organ and Frost are my OCC's.

SO REVIEW AND COMMENT, Tell me what you thought about this chapter and don't worry there will be many more girl boy chase scenes in future chapters.

Right know I have to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Hello everyone it's good to be here again, like I said last time more girl boy chase scenes.

This one actually involves Goku and Vegeta talking to their dads

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 8 Chibi pranks and 3 crazy women

As Super Buu, Cell and Frieza warped away and the 3 girls at the door flew back outside Goku turned to Bardock.

"So" he said "you're my father"

"Yup" said Bardock "I heard you defeated Frieza"

"I did" said Goku "it wasn't easy but I did"

"How?" asked Bardock

"Like this" said Goku he turned into a super sayain for a split second and turned back.

"The legendary super sayain" said Bardock "hhmhmhmhm"

"Whats so funny?" asked Goku

"Well" said Bardock "when you were born you had the power level of 1. No one ever thought you would amount to anything but look at you now. You're a super sayain."

"Actually" said Goku "im a super sayain 3"

"Even better" said Bardock "im proud of you son"

"Thanks Dad" said Goku

Vegeta looked across from him to his father.

"Look son" said King Vegeta "I know you have a human for a mate. I know about your son" 

"So what if you do" said Vegeta "im happy of my choice. I love my wife and im proud of my son. I don't care if you think of me as a disgrace"

"I don't" said King Vegeta "im proud of you son. You made a living of yourself even after all that's happened. Im proud of you son"

"Thank you father" said Vegeta "if you ever tell anyone what I just said to you about loving my wife and being proud of my son I will send you back to HFIL in a heartbeat"

"Just how are you going to do that son?" asked King Vegeta

"Like this" said Vegeta and for a second he flashed him his super sayain transformation and turned back

"You're a super sayain" said King Vegeta "I all ways knew you would be one"

"Actually im a super sayain 2" said Vegeta

"Once again son you have astonished your father" said King Vegeta

"I know father I know" said Vegeta smirking

MEANWHILE

Across the room there was table that sat Goten, Trunks and Kid Buu. The adults had agreed to sit the kids at what they called a chibi table. Goten and Trunks were uncertain at first but after a few minutes they realized they had a lot of thing in common. They enjoyed eating, toys, ice cream, candy, movies and pranks.

"So what kind of pranks have you pulled" asked Trunks

"I once switched Hercules hair gel with honey' said Kid Buu "when he walked outside it attracted bees and bears"

"Not bad" said Goten

"I even convinced Majin Buu he was shrinking" said Kid Buu "I shrunk Videls cloths which made her think she was getting fat"

"I like the way you think" said Trunks "maybe you can help us with this prank"

"Im listening" said Kid Buu

"Okay" said Trunks he took out a bottle of extra spicy volcanic hot sauce "we are going to mix this in with the food in the desert table wanna help"

"Help I know how to sneak it in" said Kid Buu

"You do?" asked Goten

"Sure do" said Kid Buu

Trunks gave Kid Buu the bottle and Kid Buu went into the kitchen. Because his brother was one of the owners the cooks knew not to mess with him. With ease Kid Buu snuck around to find the desert cart labeled FOR Z GANG AND VILLIANS ONLY. Kid Buu walked up to the desert cart and making sure no one was looking he applied the hot sauce to all the deserts which emptied the bottle.

Kid Buu walked back to the chibi table.

"Did it work?" ask Trunks

Kid Buu handed him the empty bottle.

"Excellent" said Trunks "we could use you talent in future pranks"

"Good to hear" said Kid Buu "it would be great to work with you"

"It be great to work with you to" said Goten

AT THE ADULTS TABLE

The desert cart just walked in. the Z gang and villains all got excited The V Spot was famous for its deserts. As the waiter set the deserts in front of the table everyone eagerly grabbed on and eat it all within 15 seconds. 10 seconds later they felt a burning sensation in their mouths and a strong need for water.

"WATER WATER" they all yelled the water rushed and brought back large size bottles of water giving one to everyone. This process repeated itself 5 times except on the 6 time when Goku threw Vegeta on the ground to get the water which caused Vegeta to push Goku into Turles. This caused an all out shoving war.

This ended when the chibis found the fire extinguishers and sprayed them with it.

MEANWHILE

Super Buu, Cell and Frieza had gone halfway across the world and back and still they couldn't lose those crazy women.

They had done a few twists and turns and were back at the V Spot. They had lost the women temporarily.

When they came in there was a commotion.

"Im going to kill them" said a pissed off Cooler

"You'll have to wait after me" said an equally pissed off Vegeta

"Whats going on here" demanded Cell

"Those brats" said Turles pointing towards Kid Buu, Goten and Trunks "put hot sauce in our deserts and sprayed us with fire extinguishers"

"Okay look" said Super Buu "if you tried to hurt them Kid Buu could beat you all up and don't worry ill punish them"

"Wait" said Frieza "where did they go"

Indeed the chibis were gone. Kid Buu had used Instant Transmission to take them away to safety.

"Great know we have to find them" said Vegeta "let's go"

The heroes and villains set out on a search and destroy I mean recover mission for the chibis.

The Ultimate's set out to follow them but unfortunately for those 3 crazy women had snuck up and grabbed them.

"At last we got you" said Organ as she held Cell

"Your all ours now" said Frost as she held Frieza

"There's no escape" said Zangya as she held Super Buu

The Ultimate's tried to get away but the key word there is TRIED. Apparently the women had placed a death grip on them and they were finding difficulty getting away.

"Uh oh" they all thought

15 MINUTES LATER

They escaped. Don't ask me how but they did and they suffered tortures things. They followed the Ki of Kid Buu and were surprised to find him Goten, and Trunks who fused into Gotanks engaged in a battle with the Z gang and the villains. Turns out it really was a search and destroy mission.

"STOP THIS" they said

"NO" the other said

"That's it" said Super Buu he transformed into his Gotanks and Piccolo absorbed form.

The only difference is he's wearing a gold and blue vest. He charged towards the fight.

15 MINUTES LATER

The Z gang and villains were panting and catching their breath while Super Buu stood across from them Kid Buu and Goten and Trunks whose fusion had just worn out stood behind him.

"You done yet" said Super Buu

There was no reply but just more painting. He took that as a yes.

"Look" said Super Buu "I'll be the one to punish them"

He turned to the chibis. "You 3 are going to be cleaning the floors of the V Spot for a week if you somehow manage to screw that up I make your punishment even worse."

The chibis gulped and nodded not wanting to know anything worse. Cell and Frieza flew down and landed right next to Super Buu.

"What should we do with them" said Cell

"Let's give them a little bit of a more proper exercise" said Super Buu

"That sound like fun" said Frieza

This caused a gulp from both heroes and villains

30 MINUTES LATER

The heroes and villains were both on the ground unconscious.

"Good" said Super Buu. He turned to the chibis. "Wait here until everyone gets up. Tell the villains to go back to the mansion and when the heroes wake up go home with them,"

"Tomorrow you will be at the café the same time we have to go there Kid Buu" said Cell

"Goten and Trunks tomorrow you will be at the café the same time has your fathers" said Frieza

"Yes" said the chibis

"Yes what" said Super Buu

"Yes sirs" said the chibis

"Good" said Super Buu "Kid Buu go back the mansion I'll be there shortly"

Kid Buu flew off back to the mansion.

"What know" said Frieza

His question was answered when Zangya, Organ and Frost were seen flying up ahead

"We fly like hell that's what" said Cell

So the Ultimate's flew away from the 3 crazy women off into the sunset.

The chase continued on for 15 minutes until the Ultimate's raced back home, ran into their rooms and locked the doors behind them.

Another Chapter done

Did you like the Father/Son bonding I put in the beginning

REVIEW/COMMENT

Got something big planned next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

From HFIL to regular Lives

Thanks for all the reviews

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

Chapter 9 punishments, jobs, babysitters and forced dates

It was a beautiful morning. Na im just playing with it was a Monday. Super Buu, Cell and Frieza walked out of their rooms and Kid Buu taken out of his by Super Buu walked down to breakfast where they saw everyone already down there devouring breakfast and two surprising guests at the table. Super Buu was still in his Gotanks and Piccolo form due to the fact that he couldn't de transform.

"Good morning everyone" said Kid Buu cheerfully despite being taken out of his bed forcibly "Big Brother who's that" he pointed toward the 2 strangers

"Well Kid Buu that's" said Super Buu "Um Cell, Frieza"

"What "they said then they looked at who he was gesturing two. They both looked fear stricken for sitting at the table was Organ and Frost.

"What are they doing here" said Cell

"Well" said Turles "I saw Organ outside and they said you said they could stay here"

"Then how did Frost get in here?" asked Frieza

"Well Frieza" said King Cold "since she didn't have any where to stay I told her she can stay here"

Cell and Frieza looked at the two girls in horror and the girls looked at them with lust in their eyes.

"Looks like you two are in a pickle" said Super Buu

"Hey Super Buu look over there" said Frieza

Super Buu looked and Zangya know taking a seat between Frost and Organ. He looked in horror as she gave him a look of lust.

"Okay were all in a pickle" said Cell

After 30 minutes of silence in breakfast Super Buu, Cell, Frieza and Kid Buu warped away to the V Spot.

Once they got there they saw Goku Vegeta carrying Goten and Trunks.

"Were here" said Goku and he put Goten down

"Let's get this over with" said Vegeta and he dropped Trunks down

"Okay let's begin" said Super Buu

When they got in Cell handed the chibis mops and told them to mop the floor. Frieza took Goku in the back to get him started on testing food and Super Buu gave told Vegeta what he had to do as a security guard.

"So what your saying is" said Vegeta "I get to beat people up when they do something wrong and I can even kick them out"

"Yup" said Super Buu

"Without getting in trouble" said Vegeta

"Without getting in trouble" Super Buu reassured him

"This could be the best job ever" said Vegeta and for a moment it looked like he was about to cry but he stopped himself before anyone noticed

1 HOUR LATER

The chibis had been upgraded from mops to sponges and were cleaning the dishes.

"There has to be some child labor law against this" said Trunks

"Nope" said Cell "your being punished not forced to work"

Goku had been doing his job well. He was able to tell the good from the bad food and what needed what.

"This is good" said Goku "but this needs a little bit of pepper" the chefs would take notes and reminder to add that to the recipe.

"Good job Goku" said Frieza

Vegeta even did his job without over doing it. He had stopped a robbery, kicked out a drunken man and even stopped a baby from crying just by glaring at it.

Everything was going great

7 HOURS LATER

It was 7:30 the sun was setting and soon it would be dark. It was the end of Goku and Vegetas shifts and the end of the chibis punishment for today.

"Well guys until tomorrow" said Super Buu

Just then Bulma, Chichi, Organ, Frost and Zangya appeared in front of the doorway

"What do you want woman" said Vegeta

"Don't tell me you forget Vegeta" said Bulma

"Don't you remember Goku" said Chichi

"No" said Goku

"WERE GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU TONIGHT" yelled Chichi and Bulma to their husbands

"Woman im not" started Vegeta

"VEGETA YOUR GOING OT NO GRAVITY ROOM AND NO PLAYTIME" said Bulma

Vegeta held his tongue knowing Bulma wasn't bluffing

"Chichi I don't think that" started Goku

"GOKU WERE GOING OR IM NEVER GONNA COOK FOR YOU EVER AGAIN" said Chichi

Goku stayed quiet just thinking about life without Chichi's meals was his HFIL

"Well you 4 have fun with that" said Cell

"Not so fast" said Organ "Bulma and Chichi invited the 6 of us to come as well"

"But" said Cell

"Don't you but me mister" said Organ "were going or Ill make you my sex slave"

Cell keep quit after this he didn't want to think what she would do to him if that happened

"Were going to" said Frost to Frieza

"I don't want to" said Frieza

"I don't care what you don't want to do" said Frost "were going or Ill make you my boy toy"

Frieza didn't say a word he did not want to know what she would do to him.

"We shall be going as well" said Zangya

"I can't I have" said Super Buu trying to find a good excuse

"You don't have anything to do" said Zangya "were going or you'll be my new play mate"

Super Buu kept quit not wanting to think about what she would make him do

"It's settled then" said Bulma "were going out tonight"

The chibis silently started to make their way to the kitchen which had a back door out of the restaurant

"Where do you thing you 3 are going" said Chichi without waiting for a reply she said "Gohan, Videl and his friends Sharpner and Erasa are waiting at my house to babysit you 3"

The chibis groaned and walked out the front door and flew off to Gokus house

The women then turned to look at the men as they gulped

AT THE MOVIES

"What movie are we going to see" asked Vegeta

"How about Tron Legacy (don't own that)" said Goku

"Fine let's see that one" said Bulma

The group of 6 bought the tickets and went to the consecution stand. After they bought out the entire stand this being the fault of Super Buu, Cell, Frieza, Goku and Vegeta they went to the movie

1 AND 30 MINUTES LATER

"That was a good movie" said Cell

"Yeah" said Frieza

The guys had enjoyed the movie except the girls. Mostly due to the fact that when they tried to lean on the guys they would get too distracted of the movie to pay attention.

"Are we done with this outing" said Vegeta

"No" said Chichi "now we're all going to the park"

"Damnit" muttered the guys

"What was that" said the girls

"Nothing" said the guys

AT THE PARK

"Let's split up" said Bulma "that will make it more romantic"

Not a second later as she said that did Organ drag Cell away, Frost pull Frieza somewhere and Zangya take Super Buu somewhere

WITH CELL AND ORGAN

Cell and Organ were walking along the path. Cell was trying not to break out in a cold sweat as Organ hugged one of his arms.

"You know" said Organ "you really are perfect I just want to see what else you're perfect at"

Uh oh thought Cell

WITH FRIEZA AND FROST

Frieza was leaning on a tree as Frost looked at him.

"Frieza" said Frost "I want to see just how much 100% good at everything you are"

She pinned Frieza to the tree

This isn't good thought Frieza

WITH SUPER BUU AND ZANGYA

Super Buu and Zangya were sitting on a bench. Well Super Buu was sitting the bench Zangya was sitting on his lap facing him

"Super Buu" said Zangya "I want to see just how much stamina you have"

Oh crap thought Super Buu

5 MINUTES LATER

Super Buu, Cell and Frieza were standing under a park light. The girls had started to make out with them but they quickly tried to skip from 1 to 3 base. That's when they left.

It was only a few minutes of silence when the girls came into view giggling and Goku, Chichi, Vegeta and Bulma came back. Bulma was on the phone

"Okay Gohan were coming" said Bulma she hung up "Gohans in trouble it turns out Kid Buu was more than he can handle"

"How was that?" asked Super Buu

"He wouldn't give Kid buu any candy" said Bulma "we have to go help him"

Super Buu, Cell and Friezas eyes went wide. They remembered the incident with Hercule at his mansion.

"Yeah lets go help him" said Cell "or whats left of him"

Goku warped them all to his house

GOKUS HOUSE

Gohan didn't get it. The night had gone so well until he didn't give Kid Buu any candy. Now he was in this mess.

FLASHBACK

Gohan remembered how it began. With one single phone call from his mother telling him he had to babysit the chibis. Videl had arrived there to help but she wasn't alone. Sharpner had followed her and Erasa wanted to see Gohans house. Gohan was wrong when he thought this was the worst thing that could happen but he invited them in none the less

Kid Buu, Trunks and Goten had just landed in front of Gokus house.

Kid Buu walked to the front door with Goten and Trunks right behind them. He opened the door and Trunks and Goten entered and Goten closed the door behind them.

"GOHAN" said Goten and he jumped on Gohan

"Hey Goten how was your day" said Gohan

"The work was hard" said Goten "but only six more days to go"

"Gohan whats he talking about?" asked Erasa

"Nothing" said Gohan

"Hey Gohan" said Sharpner "whats up with him" he pointed towards Kid Buu

"I heard that" said Kid Buu "Whats up with you"

"Me" said Sharpner "I asked you first freak"

"Don't call me freak moron" said Kid Buu "I'll tell my big brothers on you"

"Do it I don't care" said Sharpner "I can beat both your brothers in a fight at once"

"Sharpner I think you should stop" said Gohan (he didn't want Erasa or Sharpner to find out his secret)

"Shut up nerd boy" said Sharpner

"Sharpner quite it" said Videl

"Fine" said Sharpner

That little dispute was about the only problem that night. Besides the fact that Erasa nearly hugged the chibis to death and that they fought over the pizza everything was fine until Kid Buu was about to eat chocolate bar

"No" said Gohan as he snatched the chocolate bar away from him "you'll get sick"

"But I want the chocolate" said Kid Buu and his Ki started to rise, Goten and Trunks sensing danger grabbed some popcorn and soda and sat on the couch to watch the show

"Gohans right Kid Buu you've had enough" said Videl

"You really shouldn't eat anymore" said Erasa

"Don't make me hurt you" said Kid Buu

"Go ahead" said Sharpner "try"

Those words were a bad mistake

5 MINUTES LATER

That's all it took just 5 minutes for him to raise some hell. He did what would have taken Goten and Trunks an hour to do.

Kid Buu had Videl and Erasa tied to a chair with tape over their mouths. Sharpner was taped to the ceiling with dirty socks taped to his mouth. Gohan was hiding in the closet using his cell phone to call Bulma and tell him he needed his help. Goten and Trunks hadn't moved at all but remembered to ask Kid Buu later if he could teach them how to do that. Kid Buu was know eating his

END FLASHBACK

And that's were Gohan found himself know hiding in the closet waiting for the others to come and save him. He took a peek outside the closet and saw Kid Buu eating the chocolate bar but he stopped and looked at him. Gohan closed the door hoping Kid Buu would forget him

How wrong was he

Kid Buu had opened the closet door, grabbed and pulled him out on the floor knocking him down hard enough to render him unconscious. He sat on him and ate the Chocolate bar

That's how Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, Bulma, Super Buu, Frieza, Cell, Zangya, Frost, and Organ found them.

"Wow" said Cell "the kids got style. Not only did he single handedly defeat everyone but he did it without destroying the house"

Indeed even after Kid Buus rampage the house was still spotless.

"Kid Buu" said Super Buu. Kid Buu stopped eating his chocolate and ran into his arms

"BIG BROTHER" said Kid Buu everyone fought the urge to say awwwww

"What happened here" said Frieza

"Gohan and his friends wouldn't let me have any chocolate" said Kid Buu

"Enough said" said Cell

"You should have seen it dad" said Trunks to Vegeta

"Yeah daddy he did it all in 5 minutes" said Goten to Goku

"That's impressive" said Goku

"Plus the fact that the house is still in contact" said Vegeta

"That maybe great but what about everyone else" said Chichi

"They'll be fine" said Super Buu "Gohans unconscious and the others are just tied up"

"Big Brother" said Kid Buu "can we go home know im tired"

"Sure" said Super Buu he turned around to walk out the door. But before Kid Buu went to sleep he flashed his babysitters a smirk that sent shivers down their spines except for Gohan who was unconscious and Goten and Trunks who fell asleep on the couch. Super Buu, Cell, Frieza and a sleeping Kid Buu not to mention 3 crazy girlfriends warped back home. Once their Super Buu would tuck Kid Buu in his bed and the Ultimate's would go to their rooms and lock the door so the stalker girlfriends wouldn't get in

Goku picked up Gohan and Goten and carried them to their room where he layed them on their beds. Vegeta untied Videl and Erasa. He took of the tape that kept Sharpner on the ceiling and laughed as he fell on the floor. Sharpner, Erasa and Videl left to their cars and drove home. Sometime later they would be in their beds hoping that everything was just a dream.

Unfortunately for them it wasn't because no matter how hard they tried to forget it would always come back to haunt them

Vegeta picked up Trunks and he and Bulma left for home themselves. Once there Vegeta would put Trunks in his bed and he and Bulma would go to bed. Goku and Chichi soon went to bed after that.

To everybody it was an unfortunate day but that's what you expect on a Monday

So did you like the surprise I gave you?

Kid Buu is such an angel isn't he. But when you deny him candy he turns into a devil

REVIEW/COMMENT

I wrote all of this on a Monday no less.


	10. Chapter 10

From HFIL to Regular Lives

I thank Testy Monster who helped inspire this chapter…. sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 10 Fan Girl origins and why chibis should never ever get dynamite

It was an average day, well if you call exploring the ruins of an underground secret lab build by a genius mad scientist normal then yes.

"What are we looking for Cell?" asked Frieza

"I explained that to you early." Said Cell

FLASHBACK

It was 7 minutes after breakfast when Cell turned to Super Buu and Frieza while they were sitting on the couch enjoying their day off.

"Super Buu, Frieza, Said Cell I need you to come with me to lab to find out why he created Organ in the first place"

"Why." Said Super Buu "would we spend a day off helping you look in some lab?"

"Hey everyone who wants to go underwear shopping with me?" asked King Cold

It took about half a second for everyone in the house to disappear.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah." Said Frieza

"Now keep looking." said Cell

After 10 more minutes of searching they found nothing related to Organ. All they found was a death ray, a notebook on how to solve world hunger, a key to Atlantis, and dozens of blueprints for androids. But nothing related to Organ.

"I give up there's nothing." Said Cell and he kicked a rock on the ground.

"ACTIVATED SECRET TAPE OF ORGAN" Said the Computer

"Secret tape?" asked Super Buu "all because he kicked a rock."

"Who knew?" asked Frieza

A huge TV appeared in front of the lab. Super Buu, Cell and Frieza got in front of it to see it.

ON THE TV

It was Dr. Gero and from the looks of it he had just finished making Cell and was installing him in a tube that would soon allow him to hatch.

"Finally, I have created the most perfect being in the universe." Said Gero "but something's still missing."

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD MAKE A MATE FOR CELL." Said the Computer

"Shut up Computer im thinking. Wait I should create a mate for Cell." Said Gero

"WHATEVER." Said the Computer

"Now to begin building." said Gero

The next part of the tape included him building and making plans but Super Buu found the remote and skipped to the important stuff.

"Now." said Gero "I need to set her desire levels. Computer explain to me how high I can set the levels."

"RECOMMENDED LEVELS 1 TO 10." Said the Computer

"1 to 10." Said Gero "Set it to fan girl level."

"LEVEL NOT RECOMMENDED." Said the Computer "IT COULD…"

"Shut up." Said Gero "Im the scientist ill make up the rules so do what I say."

The Computer reluctantly put the level to fan girl mode. They waited 30 minutes before they could do anything else.

"Now to put her in stasis and put a voice manual open on her, so that way when Cell comes back in his perfect form she will be awakened." Said Gero

"WHAT ABOUT A NAME." said the Computer

"I'll name her Organ" said Gero "Put the record button on what we just did and ill place a spot to be triggered."

Gero took the last play button and hit it in a rock and placed it on the ground.

"Now who ever shall kick this rock will know about everything." Said Gero

"A ROCK, SEROUISLY." Said the Computer

"DON'T QUESTION MY GEUNIS!" Yelled Gero

END VIDEO

"Well that explains a lot." Said Cell

"What now." Said Super Buu

"Let's go home." Said Frieza

So they decided to fly home to make sure King cold forgets about going underwear shopping.

MEANWHILE

Kid Buu, Goten, and Trunks were in Capsule Corp and just finished watching the season finale of Tower Prep. (Don't own that)

"Man that was great." Said Kid Buu

"Yeah what a turn out." Said Trunks

"I wonder what will happen next season." Said Goten

Before they could ponder this they heard a yell from the kitchen. They snuck up to the door to find Vegeta holding a box and Bulma yelling at him.

"Vegeta I told you to get rid of that dynamite you bought from the weapons expo 3 weeks ago. It's a wonder Trunks hasn't found it yet." said Bulma

"Look woman ill get rid of this dynamite when I want to." Said Vegeta

"You'll get rid of it by the time I get back from the market or else." Said Bulma and she grabbed her purse and went out through the back door.

"Lousy woman." muttered Vegeta and he put the box on the table and went to the door leading to the basement to see if he could find anything else he missed.

As soon as they were sure the adults were gone the chibis went into the kitchen and Kid Buu took the box from the counter, put it on the ground and opened to reveal 30 sticks of dynamite.

"Are you thinking what im thinking?" asked Trunks.

"Does it involve the dynamite?" asked Goten.

"Yup, glad to see were on the same page." Trunks said.

"I know what we could do with it." Said Kid Buu and he whispered his plan in their ears.

"That is an excellent plan." Said Trunks

"Yeah exc… excel… what Trunks said." Said Goten.

"Let's get to work." Kid Buu said.

They took the crate of dynamite, went outside and Kid Buu used his instant transmission to teleport them away.

MEANWHILE

The Ultimate's were at home, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I don't get it." Frieza said "Why someone would let a person with a nasty looking hand serve them dinner."

You see they were watching Scary Movie 2. (Don't own that)

"Well you can't really help who works for you." Said Cell

"Actually you kind of can." Said Super Buu

They continued to watch the movie but got distracted when King Cold came in.

"Frieza why haven't you hooked up with Frost yet?" he asked "I went through a lot of trouble to get you two together."

"What trouble?" Frieza asked

"Well if you must know." Said King Cold

FLASHBACK

A baby like Frieza was in his crib taking his afternoon nap while in the next room King Cold was on the phone.

"Yes I have a son." He said "He's now a year old I think it's time to find him a bride that will probably control his every move."

"Okay but why did you call." The person on the other line said.

"Because Ice I know you have a daughter that was born two days ago." Said King Cold

"You think my daughter Frost would be a match for your son Frieza?" asked Ice

"Yes." King Cold said "It's very simple on how to make her obsessed with Frieza."

"How much obsessed are we talking about?" asked Ice

"Fan girl." Said King Cold

"Do you really want to put your son through that much grief?" asked Ice

"Yes I want to see if he could handle it." Said King Cold

"I don't want to do this." Said Ice

"Do it or else I will destroy your planet." Said King Cold

"Okay ill do it." Said Ice

"Good." King Cold said "Report back to me years later then it should be done."

With that he hung up the phone.

YEARS LATER

Ice had reported back to King Cold telling him he had achieved his goal and Frost was gaga over Frieza. But Frieza had the time was on planet Namek on a mission when King Cold got this message.

"I'll just wait for him to come back." He thought

It was only 30 minutes later when he received word that Frieza was dead. Forgetting all about marriage he rushed to Namek in an attempt to try to save his son.

END FLASH BACK

"That doesn't sound like a lot of trouble." Said Frieza

"It was when I got the phone bill. Because he was on the other side of the galaxy I had to pay a bundle." Said King Cold

"Well that sort of makes sense." Said Super Buu

"Anyway I have to go bargain hunting." Said King Cold and he went outside and closed the door as he left.

When he was gone Cell and Frieza turned to Super Buu.

"Well." They said.

"What." Said Super Buu

"You know about our fan girls know tell us about yours." Said Cell

"Fine." Said Super Buu

FLASHBACK

It was only an hour after Buu had been in HFIL. He had made friends with Cell and Frieza and went to go exploring on his own. He then heard yelling off in the distance. He flew over and saw a green girl arguing with her green brother.

"Look Bojack just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." The girl said.

"Zangya im your big brother so listen to me." Said Bojack

They stopped arguing when they saw Super Buu come by. Zangya thought he was cute but knew her brother would try to prevent it unless.

"Hey Bojack if you beat that guy over there I'll listen to what you have to say." She said "But if you don't ill become his fan girl."

"That's easy." Said Bojack and he rushed to fight Buu.

5 minutes later Bojack was unconscious on the ground.

"Whats your name?" asked Zangya.

"Buu." He said.

"My names Zangya and from this day forward I will be your fan girl." Said Zangya

END FLASHBACK

"Well that was interesting." Said Cell

"It was amusing." Said Frieza

"Well there I told you." Said Super Buu "It doesn't matter we still have 3 fan girls after us."

The Ultimate's sighed knowing they would be doomed.

MEANWHILE

The chibis were at the central park about to unleash their plan. They were at the very center of the park their backs turned to each other in a triangle formation.

"Ready go." Said Kid Buu and they fired a small indictable KI blast towards the edges of the park starting a small fire.

Where some dynamite was. This caused it to explode and erupt in more flames which spread to even more dynamite they had laid out in the city. Grinning devilishly the chibis re-grouped and Kid Buu warped them back to Capsule Corp, once there they returned to the coach and turned on the TV the same time Bulma came back from the market.

"VEGETA IM HOME!" she yelled walking into the kitchen as Vegeta came back from the basement.

"What woman?" asked Vegeta.

"I see you got rid of the dynamite." Said Bulma

"What do you mea... of course I got rid of the dynamite." He said correcting his mistake.

"Well I thanks for getting rid of it." Said Bulma

"Whatever." Said Vegeta and he walked to the GR.

"I don't remember getting rid of that dynamite." Thought Vegeta "Oh well if that woman finds out I lost it I will never hear the end of it."

MEANWHILE

The Ultimate's were watching TV until they were interrupted by a special news bulletin.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news." Said the newsman Rob

"Strange explosions have caused havoc in the city today." He continued "We now bring you live to Jim who is at the scene of the destruction."

The camera is then taken to a guy standing in front of a few demolished buildings.

"Thanks Rob." Said Jim "Earlier today an explosion set of a chain reaction of other explosions leading across the city."

"The explosions destroyed several Hercule museums and finally Hercules gym. The police have no leads as to why these particular areas were targeted or who the suspects are at the time." He continued.

"Back to you Rob." Said Jim

The camera then turns back to Jim.

"Thanks Jim." Rob said. "We now return back to your regular scheduled program already in progress."

After that the program went back to normal.

"What do you think happen?" asked Cell

"No clue." Said Frieza

"Hopefully this doesn't concern us and we don't have to worry about it ever again." Said Super Buu and Cell and Frieza nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do know?" asked Cell

"We could go to the mall." Said Super Buu

"Mall?" asked Frieza

"It's a store that has other stores inside." Explained Super Buu

"Oh." Said Frieza

"Well then let's go." Said Cell

They turned off the TV and warped away to The Satan City Shopping Mall.

MEANWHILE

"Do we have to go?" asked Gohan and Videl

"Yes." Said Erasa "You two are going to the mall, I've already talked Sharpner into going." Actually she didn't really talk him into going she just said Videl was going and he agreed to drive them there.

"Why do we have to go again?" Asked Gohan

"Because you owe us one for that babysitting fiasco." Said Erasa

"Don't mention it." Said Videl

Erasa dragged them to Sharpener's car. Gohan and Videl sat in the back and Erasa got in the front. The teens drove off to the mall and made it in 15 minutes.

MEANWHILE

The Ultimate's had just warped in front of the entrance to the mall when they felt a familiar KI heading their way. Gohan and his friends just walked up to the entrance.

"Oh no." thought Gohan as he saw Super Buu, Cell and Frieza looking at him as he and his friends walked up to the entrance.


	11. Chapter 11

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 11 Malls and why Broly hates Goku

Gohan was in a jam all because Erasa convinced him and Videl to go to the mall and to make things worse Super Buu, Cell and Frieza were there. They were standing by the entrance looking at him as if he had something on his face. The one thing he hoped was that they wouldn't speak to him.

Unfortunately for Gohan today was not his day.

"Hi Gohan." They said

"Gohan look it's the 3 guys we saw the night we babysat your brother and his friends." Said Erasa

After Erasa said that the teenagers visibly cringed at the memory of what Kid Buu did to them that night.

"Glad you remembered us." Said Cell

"What are you doing here?" asked Gohan

"We just wanted to see what a mall was like." Said Super Buu

"Well you can come with us if you want." Said Erasa

"Don't say yes don't say yes." Thought Gohan

"Sure." Frieza, Cell and Super Buu said

"Well at least they didn't say yes." Thought Gohan

They all walked into the mall and after an hour of Erasa dragging them from shop to shop they came out with Sharpner carrying 15 bags. Why because they drew straws to see who would be the pack mule and Sharpner lost.

"Well its save to say that that was boring." Said Cell as Sharpner shoved all the bags into his trunk.

"Well that's pretty much what happens when Erasa gets her hands on a credit card." Said Videl

"I can't imagine whats worse shopping with Erasa or facing Kid Buu's wrath." Said Gohan

"My little brother wasn't that bad was he?" asked Super Buu

"Let's just say everything was going fine until we denied him chocolate." Said Gohan

"That little monster was a brat." Said Sharpner

"What did you just say." said Super Buu "And choose your words carefully."

Gohan was giving Sharpner a "back off man" signal with his arms but Sharpner being the idiot that he was ignored him.

"You heard what I said you pink loser." Said Sharpner

Gohan then started to give Super Buu calm down look while Cell and Frieza took 3 steps back along with Erasa and Videl.

"I hope you have the brawn to back up your small brain." Said Super Buu

"Well I guess we'll just see wont we." Said Sharpner as he got into a stance and lunged at Super Buu.

It took about 3 minutes for the skirmish to end. 1 minute for Super Buu to practically kill Sharpner, another for Gohan to get Super Buu to stop killing Sharpner and finally 1 minuter to get Super Buu to calm down and give Sharpner a senzu bean. (Videl carried some around with her)

After that whole fiasco Gohan put Sharpner in the back seat with Erasa and Videl rode shot-gun as he drove them away. The Ultimate's wondering what to do next saw Goku and Vegeta appeared before them using Gokus instant transmission.

"Hey guys." Said Goku

Vegeta just nodded his head accepting their presence.

"Hey whats up." Said Frieza

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Cell

"We came because you're going to spar with us." Said Vegeta

"Why do you want us to spar with you?" asked Super Buu

"Me and Vegeta thought we could all spar together." Said Goku

"Is this true Vegeta?" asked Super Buu

Vegeta wouldn't speak nor look him in the eye.

"Whats the real truth Vegeta." Said Frieza

"Kakkarot came over my house pissed me the hell off and in order to get him to shut up I agreed to spar with him and you guys." Said Vegeta

"Okay we'll do it." Said Cell

They flew over to the mountains and started to spar.

MEANWHILE

Broly was standing outside muttering "Kakkarot" when he felt a familiar KI.

"KAKKAROT." Shouted Broly and he flew off.

MEANWHILE

They were taking a break from training for awhile when they felt a familiar KI approach.

"Broly." Said Goku as Broly landed a few feet away from him.

"KAKKAROT." Shouted Broly and he powered up to super sayain.

"Broly why do you hate Goku?" asked Super Buu

"BECAUSE WHEN WE WERE BABYS HE MADE ME CRY WHEN WE WERE AN HOUR OLD." Shouted Broly and he powered up legendary super sayain.

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded even Goku.

"Now im going to kill him." Said Broly as he started walking towards Goku

Super Buu, Cell, Frieza and Vegeta did rock paper scissors and Super Buu lost so he had to help Goku. Super Buu got in front of Goku as Broly got closer.

"You leave me with no choice Broly." Said Super Buu and he transformed

In his new transformation his vest changed to that of Super Gogetas outfit which was orange and black. When he was done transforming he charged at Broly.

10 MINUTES LATER

Broly was on the ground panting while Super Buu was looking at him. In truth he was astonished at what he could do as well seeing as though in his current form he merged the fusion powers of Super Gogeta and Vegito.

"Give it up Broly." Said Super Buu

"Never." Said Broly

"Look is there some way Goku could make it up to you?" asked Super Buu

"Only if he apologizes." Said Broly in a child like way

"Goku say you're sorry." Said Super Buu

Goku walked up to Broly and said "Im sorry Broly can we be friends."

"Yes." Said Broly and he went back to normal

"Well that was an interesting turn of events." Said Cell

"Yes it was." Said Frieza

"Super Buu why haven't you powered down yet?" asked Goku

"Once I transform I can never go back to my normal." Said Super Buu

"Enough talk lets spar." Said Vegeta as he went to super sayain 2

"All right." Said Goku and did the same

Broly went super sayain and they all started to fight.

MEANWHILE

The chibis found there was nothing good on TV so they decided to find something to eat.

"Look what I found." Said Goten as he pulled out 5 bags of super affective sugar

"Wow so that's were mom puts the sugar." Said Trunks

"Hey guys if there's sugar here then by the official unwritten rule of kid laws we have to eat it all at once." Said Kid Buu

"Your right." Said Goten

They all ate the sugar which resulted in them jumping off the ceiling and breaking stuff. Kid Buu smashed open a window and they escaped to cause uncertain mayhem on the world.


	12. Chapter 12

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 12 Chibis on sugar high

Super Buu, Cell, Frieza, Goku, Vegeta and Broly had finished their training and had decided to go to Capsule Corp to watch TV. When they got there they found it in a wreck.

The outside was fine minus the broken window but the inside looked like a hurricane formed on the inside. The furniture was torn and feathers were seen on the ground as well as the remains of the vases on the ground. The coffee table was smashed and set up like a pyramid with the TV somehow balanced on top of it. A king sized bed was super glued to the ceiling with a sleeping Bulma strapped down in it.

"WOMAN WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!" Yelled Vegeta

Bulma was still asleep as if she didn't hear Vegeta at all.

"Vegeta I don't think she can hear us." Said Cell

"This always happens when ever she watches the Phantom of the Opera." Said Vegeta

"Im hungry." Said Goku and he walked to the kitchen

"What do you think happened to this place?" asked Frieza

"I don't know but it must have been very destructive." Said Super Buu

"NOOOOOOOOOOO." Yelled Goku

The others rushed to the kitchen to find Goku on the ground holding the remains of a burned up bag of chips.

"Why does the innocent always have to suffer." Said Goku

"Get a hold of yourself Kakkarot." Said Broly

"But the chips didn't hurt anyone." Goku said "they were meant to be eaten not burned."

"Stop sulking there's more food in the fridge." Said Vegeta

He touched the handle to the fridge and it broke. Inside the fridge the food was either burned or to smashed up to eat. Goku pushed got up and looked in the fridge.

"What a world what world." Screamed Goku

Super Buu slapped him. When that didn't work Vegeta slapped him then Cell, Frieza and Broly.

"Im okay." Said Goku

"Good." Said Super Buu he then spotted something on the ground

"Uh oh." He said as he picked it up

"What." Said Broly

Super Buu showed everyone 5 empty bags of super effective sugar.

"Oh crap." Said Frieza

"The brats got into the sugar." Said Vegeta

"If we thought they were destructive before we haven't seen anything yet." Said Cell

"How much damage could they have done." Said Goku as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

The TV turned on to a special program on the news.

"For those of you just tuning in we have breaking news." Said Jim "a Dairy Queen (I don't own that) is being held up."

The camera flashed to the Dairy Queen where dozens of police officers were there pointing guns at the door.

"Witnesses say that 3 costumers came in and after being denied ice cream threatened the cashier, punched the manager and threw the security guard in a dumpster." Said Jim "we know take you live with Rob who is at the scene."

The camera cuts to Rob.

"Thanks Jim." Rob said "Im here with the casher Denise Pot who was threatened by the 3 costumers."

Rob points the microphone to a hippie dressed in a Dairy Queen apron.

"It was like so scary man." Denise said "They came in here all jumpy, twitchy, and hyper and demanded like all the stash of ice cream but they didn't have any money so I told them like no."

"What did they do after you said no?" asked Rob

"They started to like get all mad so I told them to like chill and they threatened me man." Denise said "Then the manager came and like got all mad at them and started yelling."

"What happened to the manager?" asked Rob

"This little dude liked jumped up and punched him." continued Denise "the manager like rammed into the wall got up, screamed like a girl and ran out."

"What happened after the manager left?" asked Rob

"The security dude came and told the 3 little dudes to like leave." Denise said "this one little dude picked him up by his foot with one hand and threw him out the window."

"What did you do?" asked Rob

"Like I got my stash and hauled ass." Said Denise

"Thank you Denise for your time." Said Rob

"No problem man, now please get out of my house." said Denise and he layed down on the ground and took a nap.

"There you have it folks 3 dangerous customers that are determined to get ice cream." Rob said "Back to you Jim."

The camera cuts to Jim.

"Thank you Rob." Jim said "can these 3 dangerous customers be stopped so far the answer is hell no so our only hope is the Great Sayaman."

Goku turned off the TV.

"Gohan can handle it problem solved." Said Goku

After he said that he and everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh Goku that was funny." Said Super Buu

"Yeah the chibis would kill him." said Cell

"Okay let's get going." Said Frieza

They all took off into the sky and flew to the Diary Queen.

At the Dairy Queen Sayaman had just arrived on the scene along with Sayawoman. They walked into the building prepared for the worst. Then they saw the chibis eating all the ice cream.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Gohan

"Do you have any idea what kind of chaos you have created?" asked Videl

The chibis stopped eating their ice cream and looked at them. If they were normal then they would have talked to them but they were on sugar high. So instead they attacked them.

Super Buu, Cell, Frieza, Goku, Vegeta, and Broly arrived at the DQ. They ignored all the stares and walked inside. The police tried to stop them but Broly threw one into the air and they all backed away.

"Brats come out now im missing Jerry Springer." Said Vegeta

"Vegeta that's not going to draw them out." Said Goku

"It doesn't have to it's just so they know im missing Jerry Springer because of them." said Vegeta

"There they are." Said Broly

The chibis were finishing the last remains of the ice cream while Gohan and Videl layed on the ground unconscious.

"Kid Buu come here." said Super Buu

Even though Kid Buu was still hyper he was also devoted to his older brother. So he appeared at his side in an instant. Super Buu then hit his neck knocking him out and he picked him up. He nodded to Goku and Vegeta who did the same to Goten and Trunks.

"Okay now Broly wake up Gohan and Videl." Said Frieza

"Wait before he does that I have an idea." Said Cell and he pulled out a camera.

He whispered something to Broly who snickered and followed out his plan. After a few flashes he told Broly he can wake them up.

Broly woke them up by hitting their necks again.

"Huh what happened?" asked Gohan

"All I remember is being hit and everything went blank." Said Videl

"Don't worry about it everything's under control." Said Cell

"Just go back to patrolling the city." Said Frieza and they all warped away.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other but decided not to press on any further. They went outside and flew off alerting the cops that the crisis was over.

After that experience Bulma hid the sugar much more carefully that time (After she finally woke up). Everything went back to normal for know.

BUT IN HFIL

A young teenage looking psyche ogre was listening to music instead of doing his job. His job was to tend to the evil purification machine but because he was listening to his music and neglecting the tanks on the machines. One of the tanks explodes causing the others to explode. The teen stops listening to his music and looks at the damaged tanks and the evil energy coming from it.

"Aw man not again." He said but the evil energy then consumed him.

This transformed him into Janemba (Smaller second form).

"Hehhahaahahaha." Laughed Janemba

He drew out his sword to start his reign of terror once again.


	13. Chapter 13

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Thanks for all the reviews and Romanticizer101 for the idea of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ OR Deviant Art OR Fanfiction

Chapter 13 Villain tag team

It had been a week since the chibis on sugar high incident and Bulma, Chichi and Super Buu were still trying to find a suitable punishment. With the pictures Cell had taken with a sleeping Sayaman and Sayawoman he made multiple copies. He sold a few to the Satin City Paper (SCP) who gladly accepted them and put them on the front page titled: Sayaman and Sayawoman Hero's Menace to society, or Secret Lovers? He even sold a few to the Satin news station who made a discussion for the evening. He then gave a few of them to the villains and the Z Fighters.

Of course he gave a large sum of the pictures to Chichi who said one word: Grandbabies.

Everyone else laughed, snickered, or put it on the internet. The teenagers of Orange Star High School reacted by either making drawings and posting it on Deviant Art or typing stories and putting it on Fanfiction.

Gohan and Videl seeing the pictures and the news reports about them being lovers couldn't look each other in the eye. Hercule would've tried to beat up Gohan but as we all know Gohan could beat his ass so he just tried to keep him away from her.

Anyway Super Buu, Bulma, and Chichi were at Chichi's house trying to find a suitable punishment for the chibis.

"How are we going to punish them?" asked Bulma

"I would hit Goten with my frying pan but that seems to be doing more harm than good." Said Chichi

"I can't seem to be thinking up anything good either." Said Super Buu

"Mom im home from school." Said Gohan

"Did you and Videl get my grandbabies yet?" asked Chichi

"Mom." Said Gohan

"Wait you just gave me an idea." Said Super Buu

"What kind of idea." Said Bulma

"The worst place of all." Super Buu said "A place that makes HFIL look like heaven."

"What." Said Chichi and Bulma,

"We send the chibis to elementary school." Said Super Buu and the lights started to flicker on and off.

"GOKU STOP DOING THAT." Yelled Chichi

"Sorry." Goku said stopping "I thought it would make for a good effect."

IN HFIL

Janemba had been wondering the abandon HFIL wondering where all the villains had gone. He stopped when he saw a huge containment pod labeled: HIRUDEGON. Being bored Janemba slashed the containment pod breaking open the monster Hirudegon.

You see when Hirudegon had appeared in HFIL king Yemma had sealed him up in the cheapest container he could find. The villains of HFIL paid no attention to it because knowing Yemma it had to be stupid.

Janemba smirked as the monster stepped out of the pod. He decided since there was no real action in HFIL then he would simply go to earth.

EARTH

It was 7: 15 AM on a Wednesday and the chibis who had somehow gotten permission to have a sleepover at Capsule Corp were awakened by a loud set of drums.

"WAKE UP YOU SLEEPING BRATS!" yelled Vegeta has he stopped the drums.

"What was that for dad?" asked Trunks

"That was your wake up call." Said Vegeta

"Wake up call." Said Goten

"Why do we need a wakeup call?" asked Kid Buu

"Well its part of your punishment." Super Buu said walking into the room. "Your parents and I have agreed on what your punishment for that sugar high fiasco is."

"What is it waking up early?" Said Goten

"You wish." Said Vegeta

"No we have something much worse." Said Super Buu

"Worse.' Said Trunks

"Your all going to elementary school." Said Super Buu and the lights started to flicker on and off.

"Kakkarot stop doing that." Said Vegeta

"Sorry." Goku said "I thought it would make a good effect."

"I can't believe we have to go to school." Said Trunks

"School sucks." Said Kid Buu

"Look we all agreed on you all going to school." Said Goku

"Whats School?" asked Goten

"It's a place where they make you stay for 7 hours to learn a bunch of stuff with different people, and clueless teaches." Said Kid Buu

"That doesn't sound so bad." Said Goten

"The lunches taste terrible and are ridiculously overpriced." said Trunks

Gotens eyes went wide and he rushed to Gokus leg and hung on.

"Daddy I don't want to go to school." Said Goten

Trunks and Kid Buu soon followed his league.

"I don't either dad." Said Trunks

"Me either big brother." Said Kid Buu

"Look it's been decided so get off our legs!" said Vegeta

They tried to shake the chibis off their legs but they refused to get off. They tried pulling them off (which wasted a lot of time) but the chibis put a death grip on their legs. So they gave up and Super Buu used Piccolos technique to give them their normal clothes made out of KI. They then walked down to the kitchen.

"So Cell has Videl and Gohan found out about being the ringleader behind the pictures?" asked Frieza

"Nope they don't have a clue." Said Cell

"Are they even close?" asked Frieza

"Nope I cleaned my tracks." Said Cell

They were sitting in chairs at the table while Bulma and Chichi were sitting across from them waiting for the chibis. The chibis came attached to their fathers/big brother.

"What happened?" asked Bulma

"Do you have to ask." Said Vegeta

Super Buu sent a glare at Cell and Frieza to keep quiet or else.

"Well we don't have time for asking." Chichi said "It's almost 8:00 so you have to go."

She handed each one a capsule containing large amounts of food.

"Since we don't have time to pry them off you'll just have to go with them." said Bulma

"Woman are you insane." Said Vegeta

"Look we don't have time to argue just go." Said Chichi

"Chichi I don't think it's a good idea." Said Goku

"JUST GO." Yelled Chichi

Before you knew it they were out the front door and flew off to the school.

AT THE SCHOOL

They landed at Orange Elementary. They walked to the entrance and to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me could you tell me where Ms. Walkers 3 grade class is?" asked Super Buu

"Take a left, go strait and make a right." Said the receptionists

'Thanks." Said Super Buu

They followed her directions and arrived at the class. They stepped in when the students were too busy talking to notice them while a middle aged teacher saw them come in.

"Excuse me Ms. Walker." said Super Buu

"Oh you must be with the new students." Said Ms. Walker

"Yes im here to drop off my younger brother while they're here to drop off their sons." Super Buu said while gesturing to Goku and Vegeta.

"Okay." Said Ms. Walker

"Well brats trips over you can get off now." Said Vegeta

"We don't want too." Said Trunks

"Get off or else." Said Vegeta

"We'll get off if you promise to stay the day with us." Said Kid Buu

"No way I don't think that's allowed." Said Goku

"Actually we could use a little help around here." said Ms. Walker

"Okay fine we'll stay." Said Super Buu

The chibis let go of their legs. The teacher pointed them out to their assigned seats which were right next to each other.

"Okay class it's time to sit down." Said Ms. Walker

The class ignored her and still continued to talk.

"I SAID SIT DOWN YOU GREEDY LITTLE CRUM SNATCHERS!" shouted Ms. Walker

The class sat down and kept quiet.

"Good." Ms Walker said "Now I would like to introduce you to 3 new students, could you please come down here."

Not wanting to feel her wrath the chibis went to the front.

"This is Kid Buu, Trunks, and Goten." She said pointing to each one.

"Today we also have Kid Buu's older brother, Trunk's dad and Gotens dad." She said pointing to them.

The chibis took their seats and Ms. Walker began the lesson.

5 HOURS LATER

The gang was at the cafeteria eating the big lunch inside the capsules. Since they all skipped breakfast they were extra hungry. Kids stared a little but paid no attention. They finished the lunch with 20 minutes to spare.

"This is boring." Said Vegeta

"Don't worry Vegeta we have less than 2 hours left." Said Goku

"I don't care." Vegeta said "we should be sparing right now and I should be showing you guys the new technique I learned."

"What new technique?" asked Super Buu

"You have to wait and see." Said Vegeta

"Come on Vegeta tell us." Said Goku

"No." said Vegeta

While the adults were talking, the chibis snuck off to an empty table.

"This sucks." Said Trunks

"Tell me about it." Said Goten

"I would rather be in many different places than here." said Kid Buu

"This is just so boring." Said Goten

"Well we just have to spice it up." Said Trunks

"I think I know how." Said Kid Buu

He used his tentacle to turn an empty paper bag on the table into a plate of spaghetti. He then picked it up and threw it at a kid halfway across the room.

"Who threw that." Said the kid

He saw a kid laughing and he threw mash potatoes at him. The kid ducked and it hit the girl behind him, who dunked her milk on the boys face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone said and everyone started throwing food at each other.

The adults and chibis took cover from the upcoming food.

"How did this happen?" asked Goku

"Do you even need to ask." Said Vegeta

"Yes." Said Goku

"It was the brats you buffoon." Said Vegeta

"That makes sense." Said Goku

"Come on let's get to them." said Super Buu

They started to make their way to the chibis dodging food along the way.

"That was a good idea." Said Trunks

"Thanks." Said Kid Buu

"No fair I wanted to eat that spaghetti." Said Goten

"Don't worry Goten it was for a good cause." Said Trunks

"I still wanted to eat it." Said Goten

"Don't worry ill just make another one." Said Kid Buu

"Okay." Said Goten

"There you brats are." Said Vegeta

"Look we don't have time for this there's a food fight going on." Said Trunks

"A food fight that you started." Said Vegeta

"Look let's not get carried away here." said Kid Buu

They soon got into an all out argument but stopped.

"Do you feel that?" asked Goten

"No it can't be." Said Vegeta

"Janemba." Said Goku

"Who?" asked Super Buu

"He's a monster that can travel through dimensions." Said Goku

"Im sensing someone else." Said Super Buu

"It's Hirudegon." Said Vegeta

"Who?" asked Kid Buu

"It's a giant monster that drains the life and energy out of people." Said Vegeta

"We have to get out of here and stop them." said Goku

Trunks blasted a hole in the wall next to them and they walked out. Upon seeing the hole everyone in the cafeteria fled the scene which caused the teachers and principle leave. After they all left a KI blast destroyed the school.

"NO SCHOOL." Said all the kids

Goku used his instant transmission to warp them all to the scene of destruction.

"Okay let's get it on." Said Vegeta

"Time to bring out the big guns." Said Goku and he went super sayain 3.

"Two can play at that game." Said Goten and Trunks.

They fused to become a super sayain 3 Gotanks.

"It's time I show you that new technique I told you about." Said Vegeta and he powered up.

Soon his eyebrows disappeared and his hair reached down to his waist. Vegeta transformed into a super sayain 3.

"Wow Vegeta you learned how to become a super sayain 3." Said Goku

"Yes and I learned how to control it." Said Vegeta

"If you guys are done talking I would like to get down to fighting." Said Gotanks

"Let's go then." Said Super Buu

"This is going to be awesome." Said Kid Buu

Without any further interruption they flew to Janemba and Hirudegon who stopped destroying the city to see them coming their way.


	14. Chapter 14

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 14 lets have a fight

Janemba and Hirudegon turned to face super sayain 3 Goku, Vegeta and Gotanks along with Super Buu and Kid Buu. Janemba recognized Goku and Vegeta but the other 3 were new to him but that didn't matter for he wanted to fight the strongest.

"Get ready to beaten back down to HFIL." Said Vegeta

"Yeah." Said Gotanks

"Wait who gets to fight who?" asked Goku

"I don't know." Said Super Buu

"Maybe we should let them decide." Suggested Kid Buu

They looked at Janemba and Hirudegon waiting for their decision. After 30 seconds Janemba drew out his sword and pointed in between Super Buu and Kid Buu.

"Looks like Janemba would like a real fight." Said Super Buu

"Don't rub it in." said Goku

"Let's just get this over with." Said Vegeta

Janemba moved to a different area and Super Buu and Kid Buu followed him.

"Okay you oversized pile of trash lets fight." Said Gotanks

WITH SUPER BUU, JANEMBA AND KID BUU

They landed about 5 yards away from the others.

"Big brother can I fight first." Asked Kid Buu

"Fine." Said Super Buu

"Thank you." Said Kid Buu

He flew over to Janemba and started fighting him.

Kid Buu threw a punch that Janemba blocked and threw him. Kid Buu sent a KI blast after he was thrown which hit him in the chest. In rage Janemba charged at him and they started fighting in super speed.

Super Buu was able to keep up with their movements which ended when Kid Buu reappeared a few seconds later.

"That was fun." He said "Now let's get serious."

He and Janemba charged at each other again. Kid Buu sent a small planet burst at Janemba which hit and he proceeded to attack him. Kid Buu got the upper hand until Janemba redrew his sword and started to attack him with it. Kid Buu then had to dodge his sword and was able to doge every hit. Janemba started to dimension hop (You know when his body scatters and he appears somewhere else) and inflicted slashes to him.

This went on for a second until Kid Buu finally blasted him. He then charged up a Kamahamaha and aimed it at Janemba who warped away at the last second. Janemba appeared behind Kid Buu and used his lightning shower rain repeatedly and Kid Buu couldn't stop it. Just when it looked like Kid Buu couldn't make it Super Buu blasted Janemba and sent him flying away.

Kid Buu collapsed on the ground and Super Buu picked him up.

"Big Brother." Said Kid Buu

"Yes." Said Super Buu

"Take over." Said Kid Buu

Super Buu nodded his head and layed Kid Buu on the ground just as Janemba came back looking mad.

"You almost killed my little brother." Super Buu said "im going to kill you."

Janemba looked at him with disbelief.

"Yes I am with the stardust sword." Said Super Buu

He charged at Janemba and punched too fast for even Janemba to see. Super Buu kicked Janemba away and raised his right hand. He formed a stardust breaker (Super Gogetas ultimate technique) but then he clenched it in his hand and opened it which formed into the shape of the beam sword (Super Vegitos technique) but with the same color of the stardust breaker.

"Good bye you ugly slim." Said Super Buu

He charged at Janemba who tried to use his sword to stop the blow. Super Buu and Janemba slashed at each other and stood back to back. Super Buu put his stardust sword away and Janembas sword disintegrated and he exploded.

"The stardust sword has the power of the stardust breaker but the strength of a beam sword." Said Super Buu

He turned around to find in Janembas place a teenaged ogre.

"Who are you?" asked the ogre

Super Buu didn't answer but instead grabbed him and warped him back to HFIL and left. He got back to see Kid Buu looking at him.

"That was awesome." Said Kid Buu

"Yeah I guess it was." Said Super Buu

MEANWHILE

Goku, Vegeta and Gotanks were fighting Hirudegon with a little bit of success. Vegeta kept hammering him with KI blasts, Gotanks was using his big tree cannon and Goku was trying to get close enough to use his dragon fist. Hirudegon had become wise and averted coming to close contact with Goku and kept disappearing and using his flame breath on them.

"This is starting to get pointless." Said Vegeta

"Tell me about it." Said Gotanks

"We still have to keep trying." Said Goku

Hirudegon then swatted Vegeta away, blasted Gotanks and grabbed Goku and started to squeeze him. A KI blast was shoot at his hand forcing him to release Goku. Everyone looked to see Broly in his legendary super sayain form.

"Broly you're here." said Goku

"How did you know we were here?" asked Vegeta

"We heard the commotion at the house and we drew straws to see who had to go." Said Broly

'You lost didn't you." Said Gotanks

"Yes." Said Broly

Hirudegon yelled and they all started to blast him until a huge layer of smoke appeared where they shot.

"I think he's dead." Said Gotanks

"You also think armpit farts are funny.' Said Vegeta

"So they are." Said Gotanks

Broly went up to the smoke and KI blast was shot at him. Hirudegon appeared out of the smoke.

"Broly you okay?" asked Goku

Broly looked pissed off. He started to yell which and generate power. His eyebrows disappeared and his hair grew to his back. He stopped yelling and he turned into a super sayain 3.

"Broly you're a super sayain 3 now." Said Goku

"It must be a super sayain 3 bargain sale." Said Vegeta

"Now we have 4 super sayain 3's" said Gotanks

"Let's finish this" said Broly

They then turned toward Hirudegon who was about to charge up another attack.

"Galick gun." Said Vegeta

"Big tree canon." Said Gotanks

"Omega blaster." Said Broly

"Kamahamaha." Said Goku

They fired their attacks at Hirudegon and he perished from the attacks.

"We did it." Said Goku

"Yeah." Said Gotanks

Super Buu and Kid Buu then flew over towards them.

"From the looks of things you guys took care of him." said Kid Buu

"Broly you're a super sayain 3." Said Super Buu

"Yeah now im going to go see what I can do in this form." Said Broly and he flew off.

"What now." Said Gotanks a second before his fusion wore off.

Goku and Vegeta turned back to normal.

"We get out of here that's what." Said Vegeta

"Shouldn't we gather the dragon balls?" asked Goku

"No let these humans do it themselves." Said Vegeta

"We could go get senzu beans and train." Said Super Buu

"That's a good idea." Said Goku

"Especially since we need to get stronger." Said Vegeta

"Why say that?" asked Super Buu

"If super sayain 3 starting to go out of style it's time to make it to the next level." Said Vegeta

"Super sayain 4." Said Goku

"Yes that's next on the list." Said Vegeta

"Is it even possible?" Asked Trunks

"Not until we try." Said Goten

"So its settled lets go train." Said Vegeta

"After a senzu bean." Said Trunks

"After a senzu bean." Said Vegeta

They flew off to the Lookout to get the senzu beans and start training.


	15. Chapter 15

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 15 Training + Fusion + Power = Eventful Chapter

A few things happened after the battle. Broly spent a few days getting use to super sayain 3 and finally controlled it. The city was under repair and was trying to finish it fast so they could be ready for important stuff. When Chichi found out the chibis skipped school she was a little mad. Not buying it okay she threw a chair at Goku who ducked and it crashed out the window. She calmed down when they told them they had to in order to stop some major villains but that didn't stop her from yelling at Goku for an hour.

The elementary school was closed for construction and in order to pay for construction they had to cut loose a few students including the chibis. The principle that made this announcement was later hit in the head with a frying pan at his house. He was found unconscious and sucking his thumb. When the chibis found out they didn't have to go to school anymore they padded each other on the back and went to the candy store.

In an effort to get stronger and achieve super sayain 4 Vegeta had forced Goku and Super Buu too train day in and day out. Vegeta believed that he would get stronger with more people to fight. Goku was starting to consider on the whole training plan but couldn't decide if it was better or worse than being yelling at by Chichi who was still mad at the skipping school thing. Super Buu did what anybody would do when being dragged down; take your friends down with you so Cell and Frieza were forced into it.

MIDDLE OF A TRAINING SESSION AT THE GR

They were all sparing but looked exhausted.

"Vegeta can we take a break?" asked Goku

"No." said Vegeta

"Vegeta we've been at this for days." Said Frieza

"You're probably still not any closer to super sayain 4." Said Cell

"So we should just take a break." Said Super Buu

"No we should keep fighting until we get to super sayain 4." Said Vegeta

"Veggie your being complicated." Said Goku

"You don't know what complicated means." Said Vegeta "And don't call me Veggie."

"So, it was the right word." Said Goku

"Can we at least break for lunch?" asked Goku

"No we eat when training is done." Said Vegeta

At this point they had stopped sparing and Super Buu, Cell and Frieza backed away to watch the fight.

"Which ends." Said Goku

"7 hours." Said Vegeta

"7 hours." Said Goku in disbelief

"7 hours of no food." Said Vegeta

"No food." Said Goku

"That's right." Said Vegeta

Goku got a dry look on his face. He put his head down and looked mad.

"No food." Said Goku

He looked up and shot a blast at the scenery settings in the GR. This caused the room to change to that of a night with a full moon. Goku looked up at the moon and his tail grew back. His eyes grew red and he turned into a great ape but his fur was gold.

"TURN OFF THE SCENERY SETTINGS!" Yelled Vegeta

Cell blasted the settings and Goku started to turn back to normal. But his fur turned red all over his body minus his chest, his hair grew a little longer and he still had the tail. His pants turned yellow and he had a blue belt with blue wrist bands.

"Kakkarot are you okay." Said Vegeta

"Yeah im fine." Said Goku but in a deeper voice.

"Congratulations Goku you achieved super sayain 4." Said Super Buu

"I did didn't I." said Goku

"Yes you did." Said Frieza

"What do you have to say to that Vegeta." Said Goku

Vegeta didn't answer him but instead blasted the scenery settings causing the room to change to the full moon again. Vegeta looked at it and his tail grew back. He turned into a dark brown ape.

Goku blasted the settings and the room went back to normal. Vegeta started to change back but his fur turned red. It covered his body except his chest; his hair grew a little longer still being dark brown, he was wearing light blue jeans.

"You're not the only one now." Said Vegeta

"Well I guess that training paid off." Said Goku

"What now?" asked Frieza

"We can take a break." Said Vegeta

3 DAYS LATER

They had agreed on meeting in 3 days. That was enough time for everyone to relax and rest up. They meet at the mountains were they planned on training.

"Okay let's see this super sayain 4 in action." Said Super Buu

Goku and Vegeta powered up to super sayain 4 which surprisingly didn't take long.

"Okay lets fight." Said Cell

They fought for a few minutes before stopping.

"Super sayain 4 is strong." Said Vegeta

"Hey I know what would make it stronger." Said Goku

"What." Said Vegeta

"Fusion." Said Goku

Vegeta slapped Goku in the face.

"Kakkarot I will not join bodies with the light of you." Said Vegeta

"Okay Vegeta I understand if the prince is afraid." Said Goku

"I am not afraid." Said Vegeta

"I thought a sayain would go to great lengths for power and not wuss out." Said Goku

"Fine ill do your stupid fusion." Said Vegeta

"Good." Said Goku

They did the fusion dance and a bright glow surrounded them. When the glow ended one person stood. He had bright red hair, dark brown fur that covered his body except his chest with dark brown tail, he had a blue cloth wrapped around his waist, white pants and he was wearing a darker version of Super Gogetas vest.

"So what do we call you?" asked Frieza

"You can call me Gogeta." Said Gogeta

"Okay Gogeta you ready for a spar." Said Super Buu

"Like you guys could even give me a warm up." Said Gogeta

"We'll just see then." Said Cell

They starting sparing for 9 minutes but it became apparent that Gogeta was faster than them and stronger.

"I thought you guys would be better than that but I guess I was wrong." Said Gogeta

"Shut up." Said Frieza

"Make me." Said Gogeta

The fusion ended before Frieza could do anything.

"Wow that fusion was very powerful." Said Goku

"But it only lasted 10 minutes." Said Vegeta

"It was worth it." Said Goku

"At least we now it's stronger than them." said Vegeta

"For now." Said Super Buu "Wait here we'll be back."

Super Buu, Cell and Frieza flew off to the Lookout. When they got there they saw Dende and Mr. Popo playing checkers.

"Hey." Said Cell "Can we use the chamber?"

"Sure." Said Mr. Popo

"Just be careful some new clones have been added." Said Dende

They went to the chamber and sealed the door.

"King me." Said Mr. Popo

"Damn it." Dende said "That's the third time."

"When it comes to checkers I beat all." Said Mr. Popo

3 HOURS LATER

The guys stepped out of the chamber. Even though it had only been 3 hours it was actually 3 months in the chamber. The new clones included super sayain 4 Goku, Vegeta and Gogeta. Turns out Dende had been watching their fight and had decided to make some clones.

Super Buu, Cell and Frieza flew back to the mountains and saw Goku and Vegeta sparing. They stopped when they saw them land.

"Well I guess you guys came back to lose again." Said Vegeta

"No we came to beat you." Said Super Buu

"We'll just see." Said Goku

He and Vegeta then fused to Gogeta.

"I guess I'll have to show you guys up again." Said Gogeta

They started fighting for 3 minutes. Cell, Frieza and Super Buu were a little stronger and faster than they were before but to no avail.

"You got a little better but not good enough." Said Gogeta

"We are still holding back a great deal of our power." Said Frieza

"But we're only going to use it in case of emergencies." Said Cell

"So instead I'll show you what I learned in the chamber." Said Super Buu

He nodded to Cell and Frieza who got away to give them some room.

"What are you going to do?" asked Gogeta

"In the chamber I absorbed your clone." Said Super Buu

He started charging power. His vest changed to a darker color that looks like Gogeta's.

"Now let's try that again." Said Super Buu

They fought once again but Super Buu was able to keep up with Gogetas speed and match his strength.

"I see so we're even." Said Gogeta

"Actually no." said Super Buu "I added your powers to the rest of the fusion set."

"The rest." Said Gogeta

"Yes that means I have the powers of all the fusions." Said Super Buu

"You know what this means." Said Gogeta

"Yes." Said Super Buu

"Let's see what else you can do." Said Gogeta

He started charging up his big bang kamahamaha.

"You're not the only one that can do that." Said Super Buu

He charged up a big bang kamahamaha. They both fired it at the same time and everyone Super Buu, Cell. Frieza and Gogeta were absorbed by the light.

When the light faded they found themselves in front of a house shaped like fox.

"Where ar we?" asked Cell

"I don't know but there's only one way out." Said Super Buu

But before they could charge up Gogetas fusion ended and super sayain 4 Goku and Vegeta appeared.

"Damn." Said Vegeta

"I guess we're stuck here until we can fuse again." Said Goku

"Who are you?" asked a voice

They turned around to see a group of animals but they were walking and had shoes on. There was a 4 Hedgehogs one blue, one black and red and the other silver and pink hedgehog wearing boots and a dress and a bat wearing boots and a black suite with big Purple Heart on the center and purple cat wearing white pants with a purple shirt. There was a fox with 2 tails and a green plant wearing a dress.

"Who are we who are you?" asked Vegeta

"Where are we?" asked Frieza

"You're in Mobious." Said the fox

"Super Buu I think that beam struggle sent us into another dimension." Said Cell

"I think we have to get out of here." said Goku

"Tell us who you are." Said the pink hedgehog

"You first." Said Goku

"Okay. Im Sonic and that's Shadow, Silver, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Tails and Cosmo." Sonic said

"Well im Super Buu that's Cell, Frieza, Goku and Vegeta." Said Super Buu

"How did you get here?" asked Silver

"Oh we got here from a beam struggle that sent us to another dimension." Said Cell

"Oh." Said Silver

"Beam struggle." Said Shadow

"Yes it's when two blasts collide." Said Frieza

"You can't make a blast." Said Rouge

Her sentence was proven wrong when Vegeta sent a KI blast up into the air.

"Point proven." Said Sonic

"We can do more than that." Said Goku

"We can do stuff to." Said Silver

"Like what." Said Cell

Silver glowed blue and floated a little of the ground before going back down.

"So we can all do that." Said Frieza

They all flew up a little before going back down.

"Okay so basically we can do practically everything you can do." Said Shadow

"Yes." Said Vegeta

"So what do you want to do?" asked Goku

"I know." Said Sonic

50 MINUTES LATER

Shadow, Cell, Vegeta and Silver were playing gold fish. Super Buu, Goku, Sonic and Frieza were playing Trouble (Don't own that) while Rouge, Tails, Amy and Cosmo were playing Sorry (Don't own that either).

"Got any fours?" asked Silver

"Go fish." Said Vegeta

Silver picked up a card.

"Got any kings?" asked Cell

Grumbling Shadow handed him a card. Cell took the card and put his card in a pile.

"I have no more cards I win." Said Cell

Everyone threw their cards at the ground.

MEANWHILE

"I popped a 5." Said Super Buu

He moved his blue piece to his home. Sonic then pressed the bubble released and got 4.

"Crap." Said Sonic

He moved his yellow piece near Friezas start but was one away from getting at it. Frieza pressed the bubble and got a 3.

"Good enough." Said Frieza

He moved his green piece 3 spaces. Then Goku pressed the bubble released and got a 6.

"Yeah." Said Goku

He moved his red piece close to home. He already had the other 3 at home and was one away from winning.

"You need another 6 to win." Said Sonic

"Good luck with that." Said Frieza

Goku pressed the bubble released and got another 6. He moved the final red piece home.

"I win." Said Goku

Everyone started to grumble.

MEANWHILE

Tails was one card away from wining. All he needed was a 5. He picked up a card from the deck and looked at it revealing a 5.

"I win." Said Tails

Everyone else looked at him angrily.

"Okay games over." Said Vegeta

"Yeah it's about time we get back." Said Frieza

Goku and Vegeta fused to form Gogeta.

"How did you do that?" asked Cosmo

"The fusion dance." Said Cell

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Silver

"Maybe." Said Super Buu

"In this fic or the next." Said Gogeta

"You might wanna stand back." Said Frieza

Everyone toke a couple steps back as Super Buu and Gogeta did another beam struggle and them along with Frieza and Cell disappeared.

"I wonder if we will ever see them again." Said Cosmo

"I hope so they were a lot of fun." Said Tails

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE DBZ DIMMENSION

The golden light faded and they all appeared back where they were before except the sun was setting.

"Were home." Said Frieza

"Nothing can go wrong now." Gogeta

Everyone stared at him.

"You idiots." Said Cell

"What." Said Gogeta

"Don't you know when you say stuff like that something bad always happens." Said Frieza

"Not all the time." Said Gogeta

"True but it may not be today or tomorrow or next week but something's going to happen." Said Super Buu

"Yeah right." Said Gogeta

MEANWHILE OR YEAH RIGHT NOW

Android 17 was in Geros secret lab. He was holding some kind of blue fluid.

"Dr. Gero had the device that gave me my power and turned into a fluid." said 17

He had come to lab to get the power source he needed to get stronger and get revenge on everyone.

He drank the fluid from the container.

His body remained the same but he got stronger.

"Not bad but still I feel like I should wait a while before I attack." Said 17

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE

A spaceship just crashed landed on the planet. The ship opened and out stepped the user of the ship.

He had silver skin a bit of it looked like hair in a small curl at the front with a red band halfway around his head. He had a blue color to his body that stopped at his chest. He had red with gold outlying shin guards which was the same has his boots except the boots had a silver tip. He had a gold vest with a few red lines.

It was Baby.

"Finally the tuffles will have their revenge on the sayain race." Said Baby

"I should wait awhile and strike when the time is right." Said Baby

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE 1 STAR BALL

It was dark. Their stood alone a figure in the darkness.

He had bleached white skin except for a dark blue part on his stomach and his neck. He had short spikes coming from his knees, elbows and a few on his back and the same could be found on his bare feet as nails. He even had 3 on each side of his chin. He had spikes the colored of his skin at the top part at the end on both of his chests. He had the long white spikes on his head that were dark blue on the back. To top it off he had a blue dragon ball on his forehead that had a black star on it.

It was Syn Shenron.

"Soon I shall destroy this world." Said Syn

"I just need to wait a little longer and gain more power." Said Syn

BACK WITH THE GUYS

"Nothing's going to happen." Said Gogeta

"Just wait." Said Cell

"Whatever." Said Gogeta

His fusion ended and he turned back into super sayain 4 Goku and Vegeta who turned back to normal.

"Now what do we do?" asked Goku

"We could go watch TV." Said Super Buu

"At our house." said Frieza

"Sure." Vegeta said "It's the obvious house."

"What do you mean?" asked Cell

"My house has that nagging woman, Kakkarot's house has that annoying harpy." Said Vegeta

"Your right." Said Frieza

'Let's go." Said Super Buu

They teleported to the Ultimate's mansion, sat on the sofa and watched TV. They heard the front door open and close and saw Broly come out into the living room and sat on a chair on the left.

"Hey." Said Goku

"Hey." Said Broly

"So whats up?" asked Frieza

"I learned how to control super sayain 3." Said Broly

"We learned super sayain 4, fused and got went into a dimension called Mobious were we made friends with the locals." Said Vegeta

"That's nice." Said Broly yawning.

"Am I boring you?" asked Vegeta

"No its just, long day." Said Broly

"Tell me about it." Said Goku

"Well now we can relax and do nothing." Said Super Buu

The door opened again and closed. The chibis walked into the living room.

"Hey." They said

"Hey." Everyone else said

"Can we watch TV with you?" asked Kid Buu

"As long as your quite." Said Super Buu

The chibis quietly went and sat on the second couch on the right.

For 30 minutes everybody did nothing but watch a marathon of That's 70's Show (Don't own that). Then the front door opened up again and into the living room came Zangya, Organ, Frost, Chichi and Bulma.

"I knew they would be here." said Bulma

"What are you guys doing?" asked Organ

"Watching That's 70's Show." Said Cell

"Look you have been gone a long time." Said Chichi

"Not now TV." Said Goten

Instead of trying to argue, the girls instead squeezed into the couch with Super Buu, Cell, Frieza, Goku and Vegeta.

For awhile everyone did nothing but watch TV. They were drawn to it like it was hypnotizing them. Which when you think about it is basically what TV does to you anyway but you can't seem to look away.

This lasted until the marathon ended.

"Well that was fun." Said Goku

"Yeah." Said Broly

"What now?" asked Trunks

"There's nothing else to watch so we should just go home.' Said Vegeta

He picked up Bulma and him and Trunks walked out the front door. Goku carried Chichi and Goten followed him out the door. Broly went upstairs to his room. Super Buu, Cell and Frieza fled to their rooms away from Zangya, Organ, and Frost.

Review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

From HFIL to Regular Lives

IM BACK!

Thanks for the reviews and for the suggestion for this chapter. I don't know who Gokus mother really is but I think its Fasha.

It's good to be back, sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Mario

Chapter 16 Here we go again

Things went back to normal or as normal as things could get after the dimensional events and what not. Broly out of sheer boredom had agreed to work at the V Spot. The guys were somewhat starting to get along with the girls. Everyone was completely unaware of the events that could happen at any time and anywhere.

Gohan and Videl were still unable to find out who sent out the pictures. They were down to knowing it was somebody in the Z gang. In order to throw them off track Cell had hired the chibis to prank them occasionally and confuse them. This proves to work for the chibis as they enjoyed pulling pranks on Gohan and Videl.

AT THE V SPOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON

Broly was doing what he considered the worst job ever; a cashier. He was wearing an apron and a name tag. He couldn't tolerate all the people that came to him. They either spoke to quietly to loudly or couldn't make up their mind on what to order even though they were in the back of the line for more than 5 minutes. Broly normally wouldn't tolerate this but Super Buu had told him he had to. Frieza said he had to be nice to the customers. Cell had given him a list of don'ts.

Don't shout at the customers

Don't insult the customers

Don't hurt the customers

Don't threaten to kill the customers

**Don't kill the customers**

Broly hated the list but he still followed the rules. Right now the line was empty and he was happy for it. He soon started counting the money in the register until he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked and fought the urge to drool.

A young woman was walking in his direction. She had long black hair that reached passed her neck. She had dark black eyes that matched her shoes. A red tank top that showed off her cleavage and light blue pants.

"Hello." She said in a voice that sent shivers up Brolys spine.

"H-hey." Said Broly

"Im here to pick up for a Roman." She said

Broly slowly picked up brown paper bag that had a sticky note saying Roman on it. He handed her the bag and she gave him the exact amount.

"Thanks." Broly struggled out.

She giggled at his nervousness. She took out a slip of paper and a pen and wrote down something on it before giving it to him. On the paper was her address and phone number.

"The names Roman by the way." said Roman

"My names uh." Said Broly

"Broly." Said Roman looking at his name tag

"Yes." Said Broly

"Well give me a call some time." Said Roman

She winked at him before walking away.

Broly took a deep breath. His palms were sweaty, his heart was pounding and he couldn't get the image of Roman out of his head. Broly was in love.

5 HOURS LATER

It was closing time and all the other employees had left but Goku, Vegeta, Super Buu, Cell, Frieza and Broly remained. Broly had asked them to stay behind because he had something important to ask of them.

"Whats the big deal Broly?" asked Frieza

"Why should I spend a few more minutes longer than I have to?" asked Vegeta

"You see." Broly said "I've fallen in love."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds until they started laughing.

"WHATS SO FUNNY." Yelled Broly

"It's just we never took you for a guy that could fall in love." Said Cell

"Well I have." Said Broly

"Who is it?" asked Goku

"A costumer called Roman." Said Broly

"Oh Roman." Said Super Buu

"You know her." Said Broly

"Yes." Said Super Buu

In a blink of an eye Broly was in front of Super Buu.

"Tell me how you know her." Said Broly

"She's a regular customer." Super Buu said "She sometimes gets delivery, pickup or stops by to eat and talk to us."

"Whats her personality?" asked Broly

"Quiet but she has a temper like yours." Said Super Buu

"She's like me?" asked Broly

"Basically she's just like you." Said Super Buu

Broly then got a dreamy look on his face. (That's gotta be hard to picture)

"Does she love you to Broly?" asked Goku

"I guess she gave me her address and phone number." Said Broly

"Yup she wants you to screw her brains out." Said Vegeta

Brolys face went has red has a tomato.

"Vegeta don't tease Broly like that." Said Goku

"I'm just stating the facts." Said Vegeta

"Still you shouldn't say stuff like that." Said Goku

"Shut up." Said Vegeta

"Anyway, Broly you should call her." Said Cell

"I don't know." Said Broly

"Come on it's just a phone call." Said Frieza

He went up to the counter, picked up the wireless phone and handed it to Broly.

"I can't do it." said Broly

"Yes you can." Said Super Buu

"Do it." said Vegeta

"Don't worry Broly you can do It." said Goku

"Go on." Said Cell

"Okay." Said Broly

He looked at the number on the paper and dialed it in.

"Its ringing." Said Broly

Goku started giggling but Vegeta punched him the shoulder to silence him.

"Hello." Said Roman

"Hello it's me Broly." Broly said extremely nervous.

"Hi nice to hear from you." Said Roman

"Ask her out." said Cell

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." Said Broly

"Sure I'd love to." Said Roman

"Great." Broly said even though in his mind he wanted to do a victory dance.

"How about tonight we go for a walk in the park." Said Roman

"Sure that would be great." Said Broly

"Okay just meet me at my house at 7:30 and we can go." Said Roman

"Okay." Said Broly

"Bye." Said Roman

"Bye." Said Broly

They both hung up.

"How did it go?" asked Super Buu

"She said yes and I have to be at her house at 7:30 so we can go for a walk in the park." Said Broly

"Wow you work fast." Said Frieza

Broly didn't answer him for then he collapsed.

5 MINUTES LATER

Broly finally woke up.

"What happened?" he asked

"You got accepted to a date from the woman you love and you fainted." Said Cell

"I did." Said Broly

"Vegeta kept laughing." Said Goku

"It was hilarious." Said Vegeta

"Now we have to get you ready for your date." Said Super Buu

"That doesn't sound hard." Said Broly

"We have 30 minutes.' Said Frieza

"Well then we'd better work fast." Said Goku

"How do you guys know how to help me?" asked Broly

"We watched a lot of TV which had situations like this." Said Super Buu

They got to work by spraying Broly with a little bit of cologne. Goku accidently inhaled one spray and coughed on Vegeta who punched him in the shoulder. Next they gave him some mints for his breath and made sure his teeth were white.

After 25 minutes they were sure he was ready.

"I don't think I can do this." Said Broly

"Of course you can." Said Goku

"We'll follow you to make sure things go okay." Said Super Buu

"Why should I come along." Said Vegeta

"What else do you have to do." Said Cell

Vegeta didn't say a word but remained silent accepting his defeat.

"Go on Broly you don't want to be late." Said Frieza

They all walked out the door and flew to the destination. After landing there Broly went up to the door and everyone hid behind some bushes.

Broly took a deep breath and rang the door bell. 3 seconds later Roman came out the door.

"Hey you ready?" She asked

"Yes." Said Broly

She locked the door behind her and they walked to the park with the others following them. 

AT THE PARK

The date was going okay. They walked, talk and found out they had a lot in common. In was one of those first dates were you find your soul mate.

"Broly do you love me?" asked Roman

"Yes." Said Broly

"Would you love me no matter what I am." Said Roman

"Of course I would." Said Broly

"There's something I have to tell you." Said Roman "Or better yet show you."

She started to float a little of the ground and went back down.

"Broly." She said "Im from an extinct race called the sayains."

Broly looked at her for a second before he smiled.

"Well that makes another thing we have in common." Said Broly

He floated a little of the ground and went back down.

"You're a sayain too." Said Roman

"Yes." Said Broly

"You survived the explosion." Said Roman

"I saved me and my father," said Broly

"I saved me and my mother." Said Roman

They then hugged each other.

"There some people I want you to meet." Broly said as they departed.

As if on cue Super Buu, Cell, Frieza, Goku and Vegeta came out of their hiding places.

"Is that Vegeta?" asked Roman

"Yes its him." said Broly

"That's Frieza." Said Roman

"Yes but don't worry he's changed now." Said Broly

"Who's that?" Roman asked pointing to Goku.

"That's Kakkarot or if you prefer Goku." Said Broly

THE NEXT DAY

Super Buu had given everyone the day off because the café was closed for air conditioning repairs. He, Cell, Frieza, Goku, Vegeta, and Broly were at the mountains training.

"So Broly you how's your mate doing?" asked Vegeta

"She's not my mate yet Vegeta." Broly said blushing.

"You said yet." Said Goku

Broly looked the other way while Vegeta smirked.

"Enough talk lets train.' Said Frieza

Goku and Vegeta turned super sayain 4 and fused to Gogeta while Broly went super sayain 3.

"Okay let's begin." Said Cell

"Can I have a match with Gogeta?" asked Broly

"Fine but don't take too long." Said Super Buu

"Don't worry it won't." Said Gogeta

Broly and Gogeta then started sparing. Gogeta superior speed gave him in an advantage over Brolys strength.

"Omega blaster." Said Broly

"Big bang kamahameha." Said Gogeta

The attacks reached each other and surrounded them in a golden light along with everyone else around them.

When the light faded everyone found themselves in front of a large gray castle.

"Not again." Said Super Buu

"It's a different place this time." Said Frieza

"What the hell is that brown thing." Said Gogeta

"What the, you're not of this world the world is ending." Said the Goomba as he ran away screaming.

Gogetas fusion wore off meaning they would have to wait an hour before they could fuse again.

"Who are you?" asked a man with an Italian accent.

They turned around to find two plumbers with different mustaches and a green dinosaur. One plumber was in green with a large L on his hat and the other was in red with a large M on his hat. The green dinosaur had a red shell like thing on his back and short tail.

"Tell us who you are first." Demanded Vegeta

"I'm Mario." Said the red plumber

"I'm Luigi." Said the green plumber

"This is Yoshi.' They both said pointing to the green dinosaur.

"Yoshi." Said Yoshi

"I'm Super Buu." Said Super Buu "That's Cell, Frieza, Broly, Goku and Vegeta." He said pointing to them.

"You don't look like you're from here." said Luigi

"We aren't were from a different dimension." Said Cell

"It will be a while before we can get back.' Said Frieza

"Well I see you have already fit in with the locals." Mario said.

He gestured toward the Goomba whom was running around in a circle screaming his head off.

"He'll get over it." said Vegeta

"Vegeta we really freaked him out." Said Goku

"Whatever." Said Vegeta

"I think we should try to help him.' said Goku

"Every time you think of something Kakkarot it leads to disaster." Said Vegeta

"Well at least not all the time." Said Goku

"Most of the time." Said Vegeta

"Like your ideas are better." Said Goku

"Way better than yours." Said Vegeta

"No they aren't." said Goku

While they were arguing everyone else started to play poker.

1 HOUR LATER

"That's a full house." Broly said as he put his cards on the ground.

Everyone groaned and threw their cards on the ground. Goku and Vegeta were still arguing since nobody bothered to stop them but somehow the argument shifted into food.

"I eat way more food than you." Said Goku

"Oh please I can eat circles around you." Said Vegeta

"That's enough." Said Frieza

"Times up we can go." Said Cell

Goku and Vegeta glared at one another before fusing into Gogeta.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Mario

"Maybe someday." Said Super Buu

"Omega Buster." Said Broly

"Big Bank Kamahamaha." Said Gogeta

The attacks collided and surrounded them in a golden light except Mario, Luigi and Yoshi.

DBZ WORLD

They found themselves back where they once were except it was completely dark.

"Well that was interesting." Said Gogeta

"I guess so." Said Broly

"Well I've been through worse." Said Frieza

"Not like anything else will happen.' Said Gogeta

"No don't say it again." Said Super Buu

"What nothing happened then so nothing will happen now." Said Gogeta

"Just wait and see." Said Cell

Goku and Vegetas fusion ended.

With that everyone flew off their respected homes to get some sleep or in Brolys case dream about Roman.


	17. Chapter 17

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer; I don't own DBZ

Chapter 17 Brotherly Bonding

Ever since Broly had meet Roman he had spent a great deal of his time with her. In fact he had introduced her to the rest Z gang who were surprised that Broly could get a girl. Vegeta kept making comments about them mating which resulted in Broly punching him in the face and starting a fight. It ended when Chichi announced lunch was ready.

Gohan and Videl were still nowhere near closer as to who sent out those pictures. They were following a cold trail and it looked like they were never going to find the culprit.

AT THE VILLIANS MANSION

Super Buu was sitting on the couch watching TV. Cell and Frieza had gone out early that morning to who knows where and since they closed up the café today (The lights were acting up) so he had nothing to do.

He continued to watch TV until Goku teleported in front of it.

"Hey Super Buu." Said Goku

"What are you doing here?" asked Super Buu

"Im bored." Whined Goku

"Go complain to someone else." Said Super Buu

"I did you're the only one left.' Said Goku

"Go bother Vegeta." Said Super Buu

"He told me to leave and when I didn't he said some incorrect words." Said Goku

"I bet he did.' Said Super Buu

"There's no one else." Said Goku

"Go home to your family." Said Super Buu

"Chichi's shopping and Gohan and Goten to the toy store." Said Goku

"We'll I find someone you can bother." Said Super Buu

"RADITZ" he called

Raditz soon walked down the stairs behind the couch.

"What.' He said

"Go hang out with your younger brother." Said Super Buu

"I was playing Black Opps (don't own that) and you called me for this." Said Raditz

Super Buu sighed.

Ever since Raditz had gotten a PlayStation 3 he had been playing Call of Duty Black Opps constantly. It was a very addicting game and was hard to even consider putting down the controller once you started.

"You can take a break from playing Angry Birds just to spend time with Goku." Said Super Buu

"Why should I." said Raditz

"If you don't ill destroy your Iphone." Said Super Buu

"Fine, but if these kills me it's your fault." Said Raditz

"Yeah I get to hang out with my brother." Said Goku

"Okay Kakkarot we can go anywhere within reason." Said Raditz

"Let's go to the park." Said Goku

He gestured for Raditz to grab his shoulder so he could use instant transmission to get them out.

"We can go but I don't want to touch you." Said Raditz

Goku looked hurt for a second then smiled.

"Oh you wanna race there then." Said Goku

He and Raditz went out the door and took off.

Super Buu then went back to the T.V. Not even 5 minutes and Kid Buu and Majin Buu came through the door and stood in front of him.

"Big brother." They both said

"Yes." Said Super Buu

"Were bored." They both said

Super Buu rolled his eyes.

"Majin Buu go hang out with Hercule." He said

"Hercule have important stuff to do." Said Majin Buu

"Okay. Kid Buu go see what your friends are up to." Said Super Buu

"Gotens with Gohan and Trunks is at the mall." Said Kid Buu

"Oh.' Said Super Buu

"We were hoping we could all do something." Said Majin Buu

"Like what?" asked Super Buu

"Go to the park." Said Kid Buu

"Fine we could do with some bonding." Said Super Buu

They went outside and flew off.

WITH FRIEZA

Frieza was with Cooler and King Cold at a video store. The family had decided to rent a video together and watch it at the house. Sounds simple right? WRONG. They all had very different tastes in movies. King Cold wanted to watch romance, Frieza wanted humor and Cooler wanted action. So they couldn't agree on a single movie and were causing a bit of a ruckus.

"This is getting ridiculous." Said Frieza

"Tell me about it." said Cooler

"We can't agree on anything." Said King Cold

They had given up hope until they saw a movie that fit all their needs. (Use your imagination on the movie im being lazy right know)

They rented that and went out of the store.

WITH CELL

Cell was at Kame House with 18, Krillen and Maron. Deciding that they needed to try to move on at least for Maron's sake the adults were trying to get along unsuccessfully. Krillen was telling lame jokes that weren't funny and 18 and Cell hadn't spoken a word. Maron was the only one that didn't seem affected by the tension.

"Uncle Cell." Said Maron

"Yes." Said Cell

"Why aren't you and mommy talking?" she asked

"Were trying to see how long Krillen can go by with telling lame jokes." Said Cell

"Hey my jokes aren't that lame." Said Krillen

"There terrible." Said 18

Everyone laughed as Krillen pouted.

MEANWHILE

Super Buu, Majin Buu and Kid Buu were at the park throwing a Frisbee. Where they got the Frisbee you ask well Super Buu took it from some guy who laughed at him. The guy was currently unconscious in a garbage can.

Throwing the Frisbee soon got to dull.

"Im bored." Said Kid Buu

"Me too." Said Majin Buu

"Okay let's go find something to do." Said Super Buu

They started walking off in a random direction.

Super Buu had to come up with something for them all to do. He was running out of patience himself. He could ask Broly what to do but Broly was spending his time with Roman. All he ever heard from him was Roman this, Roman that if he heard another Roman from him he would blast him into the next millennium.

But he was getting sidetracked he had to focus on the task at hand.

"I know." Said Super Buu "We could go see what Vegeta is up to."

"Yeah." Said Kid Buu

"That sounds like fun." Said Majin Buu

So the three brothers flew off to Capsule Corp were a certain prince would be getting a little surprise.

WITH GOKU AND RADITZ

"For the last time Kakkarot you can't talk to squirrels." Said Raditz

Goku was crouched on the ground and looking at a squirrel. He turned and gave Raditz a Dumb look.

"Of course I can talk to squirrels Raditz what are you stupid." Said Goku

Raditz rolled his eyes as Goku started making odd crunching noises from his mouth.

The squirrel looked at him as if he were stupid before leaping up to his head and kicking him.

"Hey." Said Goku rubbing the spot where the squirrel kicked him.

The squirrel looked at him as if he were crazy and left into some bushes.

"See I told you." Said Raditz smirking.

The squirrel came back and threw an acorn at Raditz hitting square in the head before running off again. Raditz rubbed the spot on his head where he was hit and cursing the squirrel in his head.

You see the squirrel though both of them were nuts.

Short I know. Sorry I haven't been uploading in awhile I've been busy.

GOOD NEWS: Schools almost over so ill have more time to work on this story.


	18. Chapter 18

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Well it's been awhile huh. Look I've been having a bit of writers block and it wasn't until last week that this chapter came into my head.

Chapter 18 Unexpected Guest

Capsule Corp the home of a couple with a little boy. A couple….

"WOMAN I WANT FOOD NOW!" yelled Vegeta

"YOULL GET IT WHEN I MAKE VEGETA!" yelled Bulma

Who probably would have fewer problems if they weren't Bulma and Vegeta.

"Woman im hungry and as such you shall make me my food now." Said Vegeta

"Vegeta I am busy and will make you your food when I am done.' Said Bulma

"If you put more time in to cooking than you do with your work the food would actually taste edible." Said Vegeta

That earned him a hit on the head with a spatula.

Vegeta walked away mumbling to himself.

"To thing the day started off just great." Vegeta thought "First that annoying Kakkarot came by and annoyed the hell out of me until I made him leave. Then the brat kept bothering about getting permission to with Kakkarots spawns until I allowed it. Could this day get any worse?"

"Hey Vegeta." Said Super Buu

Vegeta looked around to see Super Buu, Majin Buu and Kid Buu standing behind him.

"What are you pink brothers doing here." demanded Vegeta

"We were bored so we decided to see what you were doing." Said Super Buu

"What Im doing is waiting for the woman to make my food." Said Vegeta

At the mention of food all of Majins stomachs grumbled.

"Food sounds good." Said Majin Buu

"First of all what makes you think you will be getting any." Said Vegeta "and second it's not good anyway."

"Well ill make it.' said Super Buu

Vegeta raised his eyebrows.

"You know how to cook." Said Vegeta

"Well not really but it looks easy." Said Super Buu

"Give it your best shot then anything would be better than the woman's cooking." Said Vegeta

"Okay." said Super Buu

"But I doubt it will be good period." Said Vegeta

"We'll just see.' Said Super Buu and he went into the kitchen.

Vegeta walked to wait in the living room with Kid Buu and Majin Buu.

MEANWHILE

Two space pods crashed down to earth near the outskirts of west city leaving giant craters. The pods opened up and out stepped two figures one was small and the other taller than the other. The short one had a round marshmallow like face and was wearing a purple dress (Don't really know what it is) and gloves. . The other was in light blue spandex with yellow, white and light red armor and a pair of white gloves. He had black spike hair but the most striking feature was his brown tail. On his left eye he had a scooter attached which he activated to find the nearest power levels.

After finding the closes ones he and his companion flew down to the city heading for Capsule Corp.

MEANWHILE

Vegeta looked away at the TV as he sensed an unknown power level heading towards them. Kid Buu and Majin Buu looked away as well feeling the power level. They went out of the living room to the front door were Super Buu was waiting.

"You sensed it to huh?" asked Super Buu

"Yeah, whatever it is its heading straight toward us." Said Vegeta

They walked outside to Capsule Corps front lawn as the figures in the sky came closer until they landed right on the ground. The tall one unclenched his tail around his waist letting it fall.

One thing the struck the minds of the Majins…. He looked like Vegeta.

"Tarble." Said Vegeta

"Brother." Said the sayain now identified as Tarble.

"I thought father sent you off to some star because you couldn't fight." Said Vegeta

"A Namakian told me that my brother and his allies defeated Frieza and headed for earth.' Said Tarble

"Well we did but a few things have changed.' Said Vegeta

"Like what?" asked Tarble

They all informed him in on everything just has everyone else showed up. Im not going to name otherwise it would take forever. Basically it's the Z gang and the Villains.

"Who's this." Asked Goku

"Vegetas younger brother." Said Super Buu

Everyone except for King Vegeta stared in shock. King Vegeta went up to Tarble.

"Hello Tarble it's a pleasure to see you again." He said

"You too father." Said Tarble smiling

"Who's your companion Tarble?" asked Vegeta

"That's my wife.' Said Tarble

Gure walked to Vegeta and King Vegeta and took a bow.

"How do you do my father and brother im Gure, im honored to meet you." Said Gure

Vegeta and King Vegeta took a bow and nervously said "the honors mine." before they all stood up.

"What brings you here Tarble." Said Vegeta

"When I heard you were still alive I went to find you.' Said Tarble

"Well you certainly made a trip.' Said Vegeta

"Yeah I did." Said Tarble

Vegeta then turned back to Super Buu.

"Is dinner ready?" asked Vegeta

"Yeah." Said Super Buu

"Make an extra spot for Tarble and Gure.' Said Vegeta

"Considerate done." Said Super Buu

Vegeta ushered them the Majins and Tarble inside and went the front and turned to look at everyone else.

"What are you all staring." Said Vegeta

'Can we come in and eat to Vegeta?" asked Goku

'No." said Vegeta and he slammed the door

There another one done. Chapter 19 is still in progress but dont worry it will be longer than this. Hopefully I'll get some positive reviews for this chapter and a few ideas for the next one.


	19. Chapter 19

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and never will

Chapter 19 the talk and knot

After slamming the door on all of his friends Vegeta went to the dinner table to find Super Buu setting down plates in front of everyone sitting down.

"You're not going to invite them are you Vegeta?' asked Super Buu

"No." said Vegeta as he sat down

"Okay." Said Super Buu as he went to go get the food

Super Buu came back with two dishes of food, containing spaghetti the other meatloaf. He set them down and came back this time with lasagna and macaroni and cheese. He came and went back for 5 minutes with things like steak and lobster.

"Okay Vegeta dig in.' said Super Buu as he sat down

Vegeta took one bite of the steak and in less than a second ate the whole thing.

"Is it good?" asked Super Buu

"No, it's delicious." Said Vegeta

"Was that a compliment Vegeta?" asked Super Buu

"Yes, but don't any of you tell anyone or else." Said Vegeta

"Okay." Everyone at the table said

Everyone ate the food and in less than 15 minutes empty dishes were left on the table.

"Super Buu how did you learn how to cook?" asked Vegeta

"I was bored one day and I watched the 24 hour cooking channel.' Said Super Buu

"Thanks for the meal." Said Tarble

"It was delicious." Said Gure

'That was great.' Said Majin Buu

"I loved it." said Kid Buu

"No problem." Said Super Buu

Just then Bulma walked in to the kitchen.

"Vegeta im done so I now im going to…." She stopped when she saw Tarble, Gure and empty dishes

"What happened and who are those two." Said Bulma pointing to Tarble and Gure

"That's Vegetas brother Tarble and his Wife Gure.' Said Super Buu

"Okay but whats with all the dishes?" asked Bulma

"Super Buu made us lunch.' Said Kid Buu

'Super Buu you cook." Said Bulma

"Yes.' Said Super Buu

"Wow I had no idea." Said Bulma

"Well I don't tell anyone." Said Super Buu

"Its way better than you're cooking could ever be woman.' Said Vegeta

Bulma hit him with a spatula.

"What are we going to do now big brother?" asked Kid Buu

"What do you want to do?" asked Super Buu

"Can we visits Goten and Trunks?" asked Kid Buu

"Yeah." Said Majin Buu

"Then its decided." Said Super Buu

They grabbed on to Super Buu and he used Instant transmission.

MEANWHILE

Gohan was watching Goten and Trunks having a blast at the mall. Well he got the rough end of the deal. He could barely keep up with Goten and Trunks because they kept wondering off. On two occasions he had to avoid a group of girls that seem to be following him.

Could this get any worse for him?

"Hey Gohan." Said Super Buu

"Hey Super Buu." Said Gohan

Gohan turned around to find the 3 Majins standing behind him.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan while mentally cursing his luck.

"Kid Buu wanted to hang out with Goten and Trunks." Said Super Buu

"Well that makes sense." Said Gohan

For the next 5 minutes everything was a little calmer for Gohan. He and Super Buu just talked about past events while Majin Buu went exploring and Kid Buu join Goten and Trunks for some safe quiet fun….. Psych.

The 3 little devils in disguised were at a toy store.

'Look at all this cool toys." Said Goten

"Whatever I already have everyone." Said Trunks

"I can make any one of these without even trying." Said Kid Buu

They then to the pet store and watched all the snakes, spiders and lizards.

"Cool." Said Kid Buu

He turned around to find Goten a little sad.

"Whats wrong Goten?" asked Kid Buu

"They all look a sad to be kept locked up we should set them free." said Goten

"Good idea." Said Trunks

"Thanks…. What did I say again." Said Goten

Trunks and Kid Buu face palmed.

Super Buu and Gohan were looking for the chibis when they heard a scream.

"HELP THE ANIMALS ARE ON THE LOOSE." Said some random guy as he jumped and hid in a garbage can

"We found them." said Super Buu

Gohan and he walked in the direction of the pet store to find the chibis walking out of it.

"Did you guys have anything to do with this?" asked Gohan

"With what." Said Trunks

Gohan pointed to a bunch of animals running among all over the mall.

"No." said Trunks

Majin Buu showed up with milkshake.

'What I miss?" he asked

"The chibis set a bunch of animals free from the pet store." Said Super Buu

"No we didn't." said Kid Buu

"We know you did.' Said Gohan

"Did not.' Said Goten

'Did too"

"Did not"

'Did too"

"Did not"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not'

"We did too set the animals free.' Said Goten

Kid Buu and Trunks face palmed.

"So you did do it.' Said Gohan

Yup…. What did we do again." Said Goten

Everyone fell anime style.

When everyone got up Super Buu warped them all back to Capsule Corp.

When they got there everyone (Z gang and Villains) were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Super Buu

"Broly called and said he had an important announcement to make." Said Cell

"It better be important im missing General Hospital for this." Said King Cold

Everyone rolled their eyes.

They heard footsteps approach and in came Broly with Roman. The odd thing is both of them looked extremely happy.

"Okay whats the news Broly." Said Frieza

"You see guys me and Roman have both love each other and yesterday we took our relationship to the next level." Said Broly

"You to mated didn't you." Said Vegeta

"No." said Broly glaring at him

"Yesterday Broly popped the question." Said Roman

"You mean…." Said Cooler

"Were getting married." Said Broly and Roman together

Everyone stared at them wide eyed. For a few moments nobody could say anything thing until Super Buu decided to break the ice.

"Congratulations." He said

"The best to both of you.' Said Cell

"Couldn't have happen to a better couple." Said Frieza

Everyone soon started clapping making this a happy and joyous moment. But as we all know good things come to an end. When everyone stopped clapping Master Roshi walked up to the couple.

"I hope you guys have a happy ceremony." He said

"Thanks." Said Roman

"So you can save all your energy for you honey moon for sex and make babies all night long.' Said Master Roshi

Broly turned red at this remark and Vegeta smirked. The chibis got confused by this statement and went up to their fathers/big brother.

"Super Buu." Said Kid Buu

"Yes." Said Super Buu

"Whats sex?" asked Kid Buu

Super Buu paled. Goten and Trunks asked Goku and Vegeta the same question and they both paled.

"Um… well." Stammered Super Buu

Vegeta remained silent and Goku just stood there.

"Say something Super Buu." Said Vegeta

"No you." Said Super Buu

Vegeta turned to Goku.

'Kakkarot you say something surely even you have had this talk with your eldest spawn.' Said Vegeta

"Yeah about that." Said Goku putting his hand on his head nervously

"Don't tell me.' Said Vegeta has he face palmed

"You didn't tell Gohan." Said Super Buu

"The brat is in high school and he still doesn't know.' Said Vegeta

"Well I never found the time." Said Goku

"You mean to tell me that of all the times you have been alone with him you never took the time to explain." Said Vegeta

'Well I've been waiting for him to ask.' Said Goku

"Did he ever ask?" asked Super Buu

Goku thought for a moment.

FLASH BACK

Goku and Gohan were waiting for Vegeta and Trunks to come out of the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Dad.' Said Gohan

"Yes son." Said Goku

"Where do babies come from?" asked Gohan

Goku paled and started to sweat nervously. Fortunately for him the door to the chamber opened up.

'Look Vegeta and Trunks are out of the chamber." Said Goku

Gohan forget his question as he saw the door open.

It had only been 5 hours but it was actually 5 months in the chamber. Goku and Gohan were just about to turn in.

"Dad I have a question." Said Gohan

"Ask away Gohan." Said Goku

"Whats sex?" asked Gohan

Goku gulped and looked a little fearful.

"Look at the time Gohan we better get some sleep so we can train tomorrow.' Said Goku

Goku layed down and pretended to snore causing to shrug and go to sleep as well.

Goku and Gohan were flying with the others to the Cell games. Gohan went a little bit closer to Goku.

"Dad." Said Gohan

"Yes." Said Goku

"How do men and women reproduce?" asked Gohan

Gokus Ki almost drooped at this but he kept going.

"Well um huh." Said Goku

He looked ahead to see Cells game ring.

'Cells game ring lets continue this conversation never." Said Goku

END FLASHBACK

"Goku." Said Super Buu waving his hand in front of his face

"3 times." Said Goku

"3 times Kakkarot." Said Vegeta disbelieve

Chichi upon hearing that part of the conversation stomped towards Goku.

"YOU NEVER TOLD GOHAN!" yelled Chichi

"I thought you would have told him while I was dead.' Said Goku

"I thought you already told him." said Chichi

The Z fighters and villains were smirking, silently laughing or watching with amusement. Gohan was a little red in the face while Videl was a little surprised.

"Good luck with that Kakkarot.' Said Vegeta

Bulma walked up to Vegeta.

"You're going to have the talk with Trunks to Vegeta.' Said Bulma

"What!" exclaimed Vegeta

"Im not going to let Trunks go through his young life not know about sex." Said Bulma

"I guess both of you are in the same boat as me.' Said Super Buu

"Shut up." Said the two sayains

Without so much has a discussion the 3 adults grabbed the chibis hands and went into the other room. They decided that Gohan would get a different talk. After walking in to the other room and closing the door the two sayains and majin sat on one couch while the two demi sayains and majin sat on the other couch.

It was an awkward silence that seems to go on for hours but in reality it was only 5 minutes.

"Well were waiting." Said Kid Buu

"Okay Goku talk." Said Super Buu

"Why do I have to start?" asked Goku

"Because Vegeta is proud sayain warrior and im to smart." Said Super Buu

"Oh that makes sense." Said Goku

"When… wait that doesn't make any sense.' Said Goku

"Just do it.' said Vegeta

"Fine but jump in when you have something to say." Said Goku

"Fine I'll tell them just like my father told me." Said Vegeta

WITH THE OTHERS

"How do you think the talk is going?" asked Bulma

"It should be going fine." Chichi

"Vegeta should know what to say Father did give him and me the talk." Said Tarble

"You gave Vegeta and Tarble the talk. When." Said Bardock

"When Vegeta was 7 and Tarble was 3." Said King Vegeta

"You told them when they were that young!" exclaimed Bardock

"I had to get it out of the way.' said King Vegeta

"Were you at least gentle when you told them?" asked Bulma

At this King Vegeta looked away and Tarble's face went a little red.

"Father was very descriptive." He said

At this everyone saw Super Buu, Goku, Vegeta, Kid Buu, Goten and Trunks return from the other room. The chibis had a hint of red on their faces.

"How'd it go?" asked Krillen

"Amusing." Said Super Buu

"Gohan it's your turn." Said Goku

Gohan got up and grimily followed them to the other room. As he walked he thought he heard the words "Dead sayain walking" from Piccolo.

Once Gohan took a seat and everyone else the tension became obvious in the room.

"Okay Gohan lets begin." Said Goku

"There's no point he's probably already had sex with that oafs daughter and has done everything were about to tell him.' said Vegeta

Gohan blushed so bad it looked like steam was coming out of his ears.

"No we haven't Vegeta." Said Gohan

"Anyway just make sure you remember everything were about to tell you." Said Super Buu

WITH THE OTHERS

The chibis had not stopped looking at the floor.

"How did the talk go?" asked Bulma

"Awkward." Said Trunks

'Never mention again." Said Kid Buu

"Never." Said Goten

Everyone sweatdroped at this.

They looked back to see Gohan coming from the other room with a look of horror on his face, the majin and the two sayains behind him.

"That could have gone better.' Said Vegeta

Everyone didn't say a word for 3 minutes.

'So Broly who's going to be the best man?" asked Cell

"I haven't thought of it." said Broly


	20. Chapter 20

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Sorry for the wait. I had school which equals homework and my computer had a virus which wouldn't let me access my files. After countless hours of programming I was finally able to fix the problem.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 20 So You Wanna Have a Wedding

Everyone was helping prepare for the wedding. Broly and Roman had decided to get married at a church in town. Broly decided the best man would be Super Buu seeing as though he drawled the shortest straw in the deciding. Much to the guys displeasure they had to wear a tux, even Piccolo!

Super Buu, Cell and Frieza were forced to go get tuxes with Goku, Vegeta and Broly.

"This work?" asked Super Buu

"Yeah it does." Said Frieza

"It's a perfect fit." Said Cell

Cell and Frieza had to make holes in their tuxes for their wings/tale. They then took off the tuxes and put on their original clothes in Super Buu's case. They then went to check on the sayains.

They found them in their tuxes apparently in an argument.

"I'm telling you for the last time no!" said Vegeta

"Come on Veggie." Said Goku

Vegeta punched Goku in the face.

"DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE!" He yelled

"What's going on here?" asked Frieza

"Vegeta refuses to wear the tux." Said Broly

"I'm not wearing these peasant robes." Said Vegeta

"Vegeta we all have to wear them." Said Cell

"Is the proud sayain warrior afraid that he'll look stupid?" asked Super Buu

"NO!" yelled Vegeta

"Than what's the problem?" asked Super Buu

Vegeta stood silent for a moment before sighing. He then muttered something.

"What was that?" asked Broly

"I'll wear the tux.' Said Vegeta

"Good." Said Frieza

"But I am afraid of nothing because I am the prince of all…." Said Vegeta

"Losers." Said Goku

Vegeta glared at Goku and started to strangle him. Super Buu and Broly quickly pulled them away from each other. Cell and Frieza held Vegeta back while Goku caught his breath.

When Vegeta calmed down the sayains changed back into their regular clothes and took their tuxes with them.

They got to the parking lot and found their car. Bulma had forced them to use the car in an effort to make them appear somewhat normal, even though three of them look the exact opposite of normal.

"Okay who's driving?" asked Frieza

"Not me I drove on the way here." Said Vegeta

"Cell, Frieza and I don't know how to drive." Said Super Buu

"That leaves Broly or Goku." Said Cell

After a unanimous vote Broly was sitting in the driver's seat buckling up. Broly was a little nervous when it came to driving. Roman had just started teaching him how to drive and he was still getting the hang of things.

Goku sat in the passenger's seat while everyone else sat in the back. Broly put the key in the ignition and started the key. He backed out the parking lot and was soon on the streets. Broly was doing exceptionally well with following the rules of the road as well as putting the blinker on.

BUT there was one problem. Roman neglected to tell or teach him about road rage. Let's not forget Broly has a history with rage and the last thing anyone wants on the road is an angry legendary super sayain.

Broly put his blinker on in an attempt to make a left turn. But just as he was turning someone waiting for the light decided at that moment to go in front of it the car almost crashing into it.

"What I had the blinker on." Said Broly

"Broly calm down." Said Goku

Broly instead went racing down to the left and crashed into the car causing it to go flying into fire hydrogen. Broly continued to drive like a madman crashing into cars and flipping off children on the side walk. Senior citizens jumped out of the way when Broly drove on the side walk.

The police then were on the scene. Broly however made a few twists and turns to escape them. Finally the car ran out of gas outside of the city.

Everyone got out of the car as Broly broke the car door and stepped out.

"Broly calm down." Said Goku

Broly powered up to super sayain.

"I HATE STUPID DRIVING!" He yelled

He picked up the car threw it into the air and sent a Ki blast at it that completely disintegrated it.

He then reverted back to normal.

"I'm okay now." Said Broly

Everyone stared at him for a while.

"Good thing I got the tuxes out of the car." Said Super Buu

After the whole road rage incident Roman vowed never to let Broly drive until he learned to control his road rage. Vegeta remarked that'll happen when Goku figures out how to use an oven.

The day before the wedding the men and women separated to have their own private parties. The chibis were sent to Hercules mansion where they had their own fun watching TV, eating junk food and pulling the old whipped cream and feather trick on a sleeping Hercule. The woman had a party at Bulma's house and the men had a party at the villain's mansion. The guys partied as much as they could without over doing but when they realized they were beyond that point when the Ginyu force started doing the tango.

The next morning Super Buu woke up laying on the couch in the living room. He saw a swarm of bodies on the floor and a few on the couches in the room. A second later Cell and Frieza woke up in the two chairs beside the couch.

"What time is it?" asked Cell

"Its 9:30." Said Frieza after looking at the clock

"9:30, isn't there someplace where supposed to be today." Said Super Buu

"I think so." Said Cell

Super Buu tried to remember where it was he's supposed to go to. Suddenly an image flashed in his head of an angry Zangya chasing him in a church in a red brides maid outfit yelling at him about being late.

"BROLYS WEDDING IS AN HOUR!" he yelled

This woke up everyone else.

"What's with all the shouting?" asked Goku

"We have an hour to get to Broly's wedding." Said Frieza

"An hour!" said Goku

"Yeah so we have to hurry up Kakkarot or we'll be late." Said Vegeta

Bulma told Vegeta that if he was late to the wedding she would not do the bunny dance for him for a year. Vegeta would never admit this to ANYONE but there was no way in hfil he was losing that bunny dance.

Everyone got up and went to the many bathrooms held within the mansion for a shower. After that they all changed into their tuxedos. When everyone was finished they went to the living room where Goku used instant transmission to get everyone to Hercules mansion to get Hercule, Majin Buu, and the chibis.

When they arrived Hercule and Majin Buu were sitting on the couch in tuxes waiting for them.

"Where are the chibis?" asked Super Buu

"In their room, I told them to get ready." Said Hercule

"You left them to do this on their own." Said Super Buu

"Yeah." Said Hercule

"We better go check on them." Said Goku

Super Buu, Goku and Vegeta went up the stairs to the chibis room. They opened the door and found the chibis sprawled out on a bed fast asleep.

"WAKE UP BRATS!" shouted Vegeta

The chibis woke up with a start.

"What you wake us up for dad?" asked Trunks

"You have to get ready for the wedding." Said Vegeta

"Why do we have to go?" asked Goten

"You have to carry the rings on the blanket." Said Goku

"Where doing this why?" asked Kid Buu

"Roman couldn't pick between the three of you." Said Super Buu

It was true. When it came down to it Roman couldn't decide which of the three chibis to use so Broly told her should use all three.

"Now go wash up and put your tuxes on." Said Super Buu

Grumbling the chibis got up and went to the bathroom. When they got out they were helped into their tuxes and they all went down stairs.

"It's about time we only have 3 minutes left." Said Cell

They all gathered around and warped away.

They arrived at the church with 2 minutes to spare.

Some went to go sit in the rows in the main hall while others went to the back with Broly to get ready for their parts.

A loud noise rang in the back.

"Goku stop it." Said Frieza

"I can't help it I skipped breakfast." Said Goku

"We'll be eating in an hour Goku just control your stomach until then." Said Cell

"I'll try." Said Goku

Broly was pacing back and forth in front of the door. There was a worried look on his face as a bead of sweet fell down from his forehead.

"Broly are you okay?" asked Frieza

"Never better." Said Broly as he forced and obviously fake smile on his face

"Broly we can tell your nervous." Said Super Buu

"Okay fine. I don't think I can go through with this." Said Broly

"Broly." Said Vegeta

"Yes." Said Broly

Vegeta looked at Broly with a deep scowl on his face.

"If you think you can back out of this wedding then think again. Bulma has been talking nonstop about it for weeks and it's been driving me crazy!" said Vegeta

Everyone looked at Vegeta with wide eyes.

"You're getting married even if I have push my arm down your throat and work you like a puppet." Said Vegeta

"No need for that Vegeta." Said Broly

Everyone went to the main room whatever the hell you want to call it. Cell and Frieza sat down while Super Buu, Goku and Vegeta stood with Broly on the top steps of the alter.

Music started playing and Maron in a pink dress walked down tossing flowers. After that she sat down next to 18. Then Trunks, Goten and Kid Buu walked down the aisle. Trunks was holding a purple pillow with two rings on it, while walking down the aisle Goten fell on the ground but quickly got up.

The bride's maids (Zangya, Chichi, and Bulma) appeared in red dresses. After they went on the opposite side of the alter. Here comes the bride started playing and out came Roman wearing a white dress and holding a bouquet flowers. In Broly's eyes she looked like a perfect goddess.

Roman walked down aisle and went to alter next to Broly. The pastor then walked up to the middle that was revealed to be…. The Supreme Kai!

"Supreme Kai I didn't know you were a pastor." Said Goku

"It was either this or become dress like a hamburger and give out fliers." Said Supreme Kai

Supreme Kai then started out the ceremony and to save you the boring details ill just skip to the good part.

"Do you have the rings/" asked Supreme Kai

"Here." Said Trunks holding up the blanket

Kid Buu took the rings, looked at them and then looked at Trunks.

"Trunks these are made of plastic." Said Kid Buu

"That can't be." Said Trunks

Kid Buu showed the rings to Trunks whose eyes widened.

"What happened to the rings?" asked Trunks

"I don't know." Said Kid Buu

They then looked at Goten.

"Goten what happened to the rings?" asked Trunks

"Rings…. Oh I know." Said Goten

"You do." Said Kid Buu

"Yup I remember because I finally got something to eat." Said Goten

"That narrows it down." Said Kid Buu

"Mommy gave me a Jolly Ranger and then Trunks dropped the pillow and the rings were missing. When Trunks said he found them I found two shiny things on the ground." Said Goten

Goten put his hand in his pocket and pulled out two rings and handed them to Broly. Broly and Roman each put a ring on their finger.

"Do you Broly take Roman to be your awfully wedded wit?" asked Supreme Kai

"I do." Said Broly

"Do you Roman take Broly to be your awfully wedded husband?" asked Supreme Kai

"I do." Said Roman

"The by the power invested in me the freaking SUPREME Kai I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Said Supreme Kai

Broly kissed Roman and everyone clapped. King Cold wearing a pink tuxedo started tear up.

Supreme then said his goodbyes and teleported away. Everyone then went to the next room where a huge buffet and tables and chairs stood. Goku immediately went to the buffet to devour the food.

Sometime later when everyone calmed down Super Buu walked up to a podium and grabbed the micro phone.

"Can I have everyone's attention." He said

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Everyone, we came here to celebrate the wedding of Broly a man whom no one would think has gotten this far. Aside from learning to forgive his enemies and make new friends he's manage to settle down. A toast to Broly and Roman everyone." Said Super Buu and he raised his glass

Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip.

An hour later everyone was outside to see Broly and Roman off. A drunken Master Roshi in a brides maid outfit was in the back wobbling around.

Roman then took the bouquet of flowers she had earlier and turned her around while Zangya, Organ, Frost and Videl stood a few feet away.

"What are they doing?" asked Super Buu

"It's a tradition for the bride to throw the b behind bouquet her and however catches it is said to be the next person to get married." Said Goku

As the bouquet was thrown Super Buu, Cell, Frieza and Gohan felt a chill go down their spine. While the bouquet was in the air a Ki blast hit it and it disintegrated. Everyone turned around to see Master Roshi with his hand in the air and smoke coming out of it.

"There can be only one!" he said before passing out

Everyone laughed and Roman and Broly got in a limo and drove to the airport where they would get on a plane to Hawaii.

That's good ending right there.

BUT WAIT! WERE NOT FINISHED YET!

Normally this is where I would cut things off but since I haven't updated in awhile I decided to do a bonus chapter. Of course with it being Halloween that's what this is going to be about.

SO ENJOY.

It was Halloween and the chibis had forced their dads/older brother to take them trick or treating. They even made them wear costumes identical to theirs.

"Come on dad lets go." Said Trunks

Trunks was dressed up as Freddy Krueger (Don't own). With the hat, glove and sweater/hat he was even wearing makeup that made his face look burn.

"I'm here let's get this over already." Said Vegeta

Vegeta was dressed up as Freddy Krueger from New Nightmare. He had the hat, the five finger glove, a turtle neck sweater and a trench coat. Vegeta somehow managed to get the hat on his hair and on a different makeup than Trunks that made his skin look split.

Then they heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it." Said Trunks

Trunks went to the door and opened it up.

"About time you got here." Said Trunks

"Sorry we accidently scared Mommy." Said Goten

Goten and Goku walked in the house.

Goten was dressed up as Jason Voorhees (don't own) from the remake. He had a raggedy shirt and an old looking jacket. He was wearing two masks technically one pull over mask that made him look bald with the face cut out for the hockey mask. He even had a small machete strapped to his left leg. He had pestered Piccolo for 5 hours to convince him to make the costumes for him and Goku.

"Sorry for the wait." Said Goku

Goku was dressed as Jason Voorhees from Freddy Vs Jason. He had on looking jacket and a somewhat torn shirt. He had a black pull over mask that looked like dead skin and a hockey mask. He had a large machete strapped to his left leg as well.

"Where's the other two" asked Vegeta

"They said they would meet us at the corner." Said Goku

"Whatever let's just hurry this up." Said Vegeta

The four then set out to the corner of the street. Trunks and Goten had gotten pillow cases as bags.

"There you are." Said Kid Buu

Kid Buu was dressed as Michael Myers (don't own) from the remake. He had a raggedy jumpsuit on and wore a mask that had scars on it. In his right hand he had a large kitchen knife, in his left a pillow case.

"About time." Said Super Buu

Super Buu was dressed as Michael Myers from the original Halloween. He had a bit of a cleaner jumpsuit and a white version of Kid Buu's mask. He had a large kitchen knife in his right hand. Super Buu had to decrease the size of his tentacle in order for the mask to be able to fit his head.

"Shut up Buu." Said Vegeta

The six set out for a night of trick or treating. They came across tons of houses and the chibis got tons of candy.

When a person didn't show up at the door the guys broke in the house and made him give the chibis candy.

At the end of the night the chibis had filled up their pillow cases to the brim.

As you can see this was rushed but I had to try to get this done on Halloween night.

Rest assured I will update more now that I have my computer fixed.


	21. Chapter 21

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Hey I'm BACK. I've actually been really busy with a few things. I've started on another story "Spider's Hangout" (check it out) but I wanted to get back to this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

Chapter 21 Countdown to Doomsday PT 1 Fruits the Life for Me

Super Buu was sitting on a chair behind a desk. Opposite of him was a man sitting in a chair with a somewhat scared look on his face. This man had crazed out yet similar hair that went at all ends and tan skin. He was wearing dark blue sayian armor and cuffs with a brown fuzzy tail wrapped around his waist. On his face attached to his left ear was a red scouter.

It was Turles who at the moment looked like he was about to face the wrath of King Yamma or worse King Cold in a speedo. The thought itself made him want to vomit.

"Turles you know why you're here?" asked Super Buu

"I don't think what I was doing was wrong." Said Turles

Super Buu gave Turles an "are you serious" face.

"Really." Said Super Buu

"Yes." Said Turles

"Seriously Turles I thought we wouldn't have any more problems especially since you forget to pick up the pizza we all ordered." Said Super Buu

"Something important came up." Said Turles

"You were hitting on the girl at the counter." Said Super Buu

"Hey I got close to dating her." Said Turles

"You got 4 digits of her phone number." Super Buu said with a smirk

Turles stared at him blankly, his tail twitching a bit on his waist.

"In any case we need to discuss what I saw you doing in the garden." Said Super Buu

"It's not my fault the only other bathroom was by Cold's room and I'm not going by there." Said Turles folding his arms

"Not that…. Wait were you doing out there?" asked Super Buu

"Nothing." Said Turles

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that so let's move on to what you did." Said Super Buu

"Look it can be justified." Said Turles

FLASHBACK

Super Buu decided to take a walk in the garden. After the mansion had been built and the occupants had settled in they realized they had a big back yard. So naturally they decided on what they would do with it.

The Ginyu force had suggested putting in a pool and a Jacuzzi which they put in at the back corner. The pool was underground had a shallow and deep end. The Jacuzzi was on the right side of it.

The rest of the yard was turned into a garden there was vegetables, flowers and fruit. They did however have to make sure that no illegal substances were put into the garden. Aside from that the garden was beautiful especially in the bright sun. Bushes of berries were in the center, rows of vegetables in the center and a walkway that was surrounded by more of edible needs.

The only downside was they had to make sure a certain white haired, talking cat found didn't try to mix a few beans in the garden.

Super Buu was just walking along enjoying the view. The sun was positioned just right so that the rows of vegetables and fruit would seem like it was glowing. The Majin was in a pleasant world… that is until he heard some furious digging.

Looking to his left he saw a figure bent on the ground digging up dirt with two hand shovels. Super Buu then silently walked toward the unsuspecting figure until he was right behind him.

"Turles." Said Super Buu

Turles jumped up a bit and turned around to face Super Buu. He unknowingly dropped the two hand shovels as he looked at him with a mixture of shock and fright.

"Super Buu I didn't know you took trips in the garden." Said Turles

"It's become a bit of a habit, but what are you doing here?" asked Super Buu

Turles started to sweat a little as he avoided Super Buu's eyes.

"Why were you digging here?" asked Super Buu

"I was just planting a few trees." Said Turles

"You wouldn't be nervous if it was just a few trees." Said Super Buu

When Turles didn't look at him again Super Buu stepped across Turles to see a hole that was a few inches deep. He also noticed a tin bucket right beside the hole. He looked into the bucket and saw a yellow seed the size of a football.

"Turles is that what I think it is?" asked Super Buu

"Maybe." Said Turles

"We're going to have a talk Turles." Said Super Buu

Turles groaned.

END FLASHBACK

And that's how they ended up in this room. The room was completely dark and to anyone who went in. the only source of light was from a desk lamp that allowed Super Buu and Turles to see each other.

"Turles why were you about to plant a tree of might?" Asked Super Buu

"Well um you see…. I have acid reflex disease." Said Turles

Super Buu blinked.

"You don't even know what that is." He said

"Okay fine I wanted something to do okay." Said Turles

"You know what that tree can do to the planet." Said Super Buu

"True but I was going to do it the human way." Said Turles

"Human way." Said Super Buu in disbelieve

"Yes. I was going to grow it normally instead of having it drain the life of the earth." Said Turles

"What were you going to do with the fruit?" asked Super Buu

"I was thinking about selling it." Said Turles

"Really, you were going to try to sell something." Said Super Buu

Turles looked at him with a hint of annoyance.

"I thought I could a little money by selling some fruit in a market. The fruit would be totally normal and would not give anyone any one in increase in power." Said Turles

"You're sure." Said Super Buu

"As sure as your pink." Said Turles

"Okay but if you're wrong and it does give side effects you're going speedo shopping with King Cold." Said Super Buu

Turles instantly paled and nodded his head.

"Just to make sure you don't get any ideas when selling your fruit I'm assigning you a supervisor." Said Super Buu

"Supervisor I don't need to be watched like some little kid." Said Turles

"It's also to make sure you don't try to kill anyone if the customers make you mad." Said Super Buu

"I won't need some babysitter." Said Turles

"It's either a supervisor or no deal." Said Super Buu

Turles grumbled a bit while his tail twitched.

"Fine, but who is it anyway?" He asked

Super Buu smirked.

"You'll know soon enough." He said

Suddenly the lamp light went out and back on. When it came back on Super Buu was gone.

Turles looked around in shock until the light flickered on again. Super Buu was back again on the other side of the desk.

"Sorry forget my chocolate bar." He said

He opened a desk draw and pulled out a chocolate bar. The lights flickered on and off again he was gone.

Turles blinked a couple of times before standing up. He then noticed the wrapper of the chocolate bar on the desk.

"What is up with that Majin and sweets?" he said to himself

MEANWHILE

Gohan was looking with boredom at the teacher. School was going to be over in 3 weeks and the teachers were preparing everyone for the final exam. Students were studying in study hall instead texting and even at night to try to at least get a passing grade. The teachers had literally laughed in their faces telling them that the exam was worth 50% of their grade.

Gohan sat in the back row and was surprisingly not taking any notes. Everyone else was furiously writing down the notes the teacher put on the board about what was going to be on the exam. The teacher was sitting on his ass and playing games on his tablet, occasionally looking up to glance and smirk at his students.

After months of wasting his time on these unworthy teenagers he could finally sit back and watch them squirm. All they had done in his class was sleep, txt and talk. But now they had no choice but to try and take notes at the last minute or face the possible humiliation of repeating their current grade.

All except one was excused from studying and that was Gohan. He was the only one who had perfect grades and could literally take the test without even trying. Teachers respected that this geeky boy could rise above them all and be the chosen one.

Gohan glanced to his right his friends were still writing down notes, Sharpner, Erasa and even his girlfriend Videl. Some people envied Gohan because he could ace this test in a heartbeat. Some thought the secret was in his notes, a few thought it was because he actually studied and others thought he was just some super nerd.

Everything was going fine but for Gohan nothing was ever easy for him. At that moment the intercom came on causing everyone to look up at the speaker just above the door.

"Son Gohan please report to the principal's office at once." Said an all too familiar voice

Gohan paled a bit at that voice. He secretly hoped he wouldn't be hearing that voice ever again at his school. Everyone else looked at him in shock. How could Gohan the prince of nerds actually get in trouble?

"You heard the principle Gohan go to his office." Said the teacher still into his game

"But sir that didn't sound like our principle." Said Gohan

"I don't care now go to his office." Said the teacher

"But sir." Said Gohan

The teacher pause the game and stood up.

"Look Gohan I'm doing very important work right now so if you don't go ill follow the teacher's favorite rule and punish others for ones actions." The teacher said

With a smirk he got an eraser and held it up on the big black chalkboard.

"If you don't go ill erase some the _very_ importantnotes on the board and we don't want your fellow classmates to fail due to your lack of cooperation." Said the teacher

Gohan was about to say something when he looked around the room. Everyone was glaring at him and mouthing at him to go. He thought why he hadn't "accidently" destroyed the school yet.

"Well Gohan." Said the teacher

"I'm going." Said Gohan

He got up and walked down the steps to the door. He opened it and walked out fearing what he was about to face.

The teacher put down the eraser and sat back down. He returned to his game just as the students returned to their notes.

Gohan walked down the long hallway to the main office. He passed the woman at the front desk who was talking on the phone. He went up to the principles door and without even knocking opened it and walked in a hint fear in his eyes.

He looked in the office and looked behind the oak desk to see the one who had made him dread walking down to the office. Sitting in the principles big chair with a smirk on his face and humor in his eyes was Super Buu.

"Took you long enough Gohan I thought you were skipping out on coming here." Said Super Buu

"How and why are you in the principal's office?" asked Gohan as he took a seat opposite of him

"Your principles a sucker for jelly filled doughnuts. In fact you would be surprised what he would do for a whole box which includes lending a guy his office." said Super Buu

Gohan held back a groan. He should have known he couldn't trust his own principle not to make his life at school worse.

"Anyway I need you for something." Said Super Buu

"What is it." Asked Gohan already hating the answer

"I need you to supervise Turles while he runs a fruit stand at a market." Said Super Buu with a straight face

Gohan looked at him with disbelieve. It was taking all of his self-control not to burst out laughing. He did however get a goofy smile on his face.

"Really you expect me to watch over a formally deranged man as he sells fruit?" he asked

Super Buu nodded.

The goofy smile on Gohan's face went away.

"What makes you think I'm going to do that." He demanded

Super Buu smiled a bit before he put his hands behind his head underneath his tentacle. He leaned back in the recliner chair.

"I'll make a little announcement to your school if you don't." He said

Gohan paled a little but refuse to give in

"You're bluffing." He said

"Try me." Said Super Buu

Super Buu unfolded his arms and grabbed something from underneath the desk. He pulled up the intercom and held it in his left hand.

"I'll tell about a few certain things that you don't want people especially Videl to know." He said

"You don't know anything bad about me." Said Gohan but there was some sweat running down his forehead.

Super Buu smirked.

"I know about how you used to knit sweaters when you were 15 Gohan." Said Super Buu

Gohan went pale.

"How did you know?" he asked his throat going dry

"Your brother and mother tell all sorts of stories if they have well feed stomachs. You're lucky Goku wasn't around to hear their story." Said Super Buu

"It was just a small hobby." Said Gohan

"Knitting 15 sweaters and a dozen pairs of underwear is not a hobby, it's an obsession." Said Super Buu

Gohan tried to rack his brain for some kind of excuse to get out of his dilemma.

"My mom wont appreciate me spending time watching Turles instead of studying." He said with smug face

Super Buu's smirk never dropped however.

"Quite the contrary actually she wants you to do it." Said Super Buu

Gohan dropped his smug look and felt his mouth in up in awe.

"H-h-h-how…" he stammered

"Two words college credit. Your mother would probably have you jump through flaming hoops if it got you closer to college." Said Super Buu

Super Buu brought the intercom closer to him a little. He moved his thumb over the red switch.

"If you don't agree Gohan I could just tell the whole school all about your little "hobby"." He said

In a speed of light Gohan went to Super Buu and grabbed the intercom.

"No don't I'll do it." He said

Super Buu chuckled a little and put down the intercom as Gohan let it go.

"Excellent. But don't worry you won't regret there will be others there to see that your task gets complete." Said Super Buu

Gohan could only nod his head and he looked down to the floor. He was dreading what would happen the moment he started his forced job.

"Now you might want to get back to class but then again you have nothing to do there." Said Super Buu

Gohan looked up at him.

"Your right about that they might as well just give me the exam so I can take it, be done with it and get out of here." He said

"True. It's lucky for the teachers that the students don't know the whole thing about the exams." Said Super Buu

"What whole thing?" asked Gohan

"The point system for the test is a bunch of crap. The test doesn't count for 50% it doesn't even count 10%." Said Super Buu

Gohan looked at him in shock. All the speeches they had given, all the lectures all for some pointless test.

"What's more the test optional it's only for people who aren't proud of their grade. Although if you only took the test the whole school wouldn't have to take it simply because you'd have a high score." Said Super Buu

Gohan's left eye started to twitch. This school was getting on his last nerve.

"Your principle really shouldn't leave important files on his desk for anyone to read." Said Super Buu has he gestured to a file on the desk that Gohan didn't notice

"But I don't think we want anyone finding out about this. Especially when they realize that they outnumber the teachers and can practically riot all throughout the whole school." He continued

Gohan nodded. What a mess that would be. He then noticed something peculiar about the intercom.

"Super Buu was that red button always flipped like that?" he asked

Super Buu looked down at the intercom and his eyes widened. He quickly flipped the switch off.

"Oh crap." He said

Just then they heard a loud bang. Followed by several more and a few screams and what sounded like cow.

They went outside the office to find the place in chaos. Students were running around ripping up notes, teachers was either being chased or screaming like little girls and being forced to eat cafeteria food. The hallways were filled with red and brown spray paint and the whole water fountain by the main office was gone leaving only an empty pipe.

"Wow so much destruction in less than 3 minutes." Said Super Buu

Gohan looked around shocked and speechless, if everyone did hear that announcement starting from the truth behind the tests than he was doomed. At least no one heard about the knitting obsession, NO _hobby_.

Super Buu then turned to Gohan.

"Well I'll be seeing you the first day of summer but until then good luck." He said

Super Buu then teleported away leaving Gohan to look in shook at the chaos that was once high school.

**Well I hoped you like that. I'll try to update as much as I can now**.

**Later.**


	22. Chapter 22

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 22 Countdown to Doomsday PT 2 Fruits of discontent

It was Saturday morning and might I add a bright and sunny morning. The birds were chirping, the people were cursing at each other to move their car or shove it… well you get the picture and Gohan was standing in a garden looking at various fruit.

It wasn't bad enough that he was spending his summer vacation time babysitting Turles but that watching him also included him making sure he didn't use any 'special' fruit.

All Gohan had to do was stand in front of the row of fruit and watch as Turles went from various fruit. Turles would either inspect and pick some fruit out and place it in a basket. This process continued on for 10 minutes until he stopped holding a full basket of fruit.

"I'm done." Said Turles

"Ok." Said Gohan

Gohan had watched Turles pick up fruit and put in the basket. He had to make sure that the ones he picked didn't glow bright. Over all… this job was boring.

The two warriors then walked back into the house into the kitchen. Gohan watched as Turles put the basket next to the sink and turned on the faucet. Turles took out another basket and put it on the opposite side of him. He then started washing each fruit individually and placed them in the new basket.

Turles worked in silence for 5 minutes while Gohan was fighting the need to sleep. It was bad enough to have had Goten wake him up for school but for Super Buu to personally wake him up at 6:00 was worse. The Majin had taken one of Chichi's spare frying pans and taped it 'lightly' on his hand. The slight tap had sent a small but noticeable bang throughout the house waking not only Gohan but Goku and Goten has well, all but Chichi was effected has she just simply smiled in her sleep. It was an interesting sight to see some of the strongest fighters in universe cowering in a corner as pale as a ghost.

Gohan suppressed a need to shake in fear at the thought of that frying pan. It was then that he noticed Turles was finished and inspecting the fruit further.

"Everything good Turles?" asked Gohan

"Just about." Said Turles

Gohan took a moment to think about all the other things he could be doing with his summer. Still it was better than the last day of school he had to go through.

FLASH BACK

Gohan suppressed the urge to sigh. Ever since Super Buu had made that accidental announcement some time ago the students had basically taken over. Study methods were gone and all teachers had to actually get back to doing their jobs. The whole student body had practically forced Gohan into taking the test and acing it. Gohan knew he had to do it not just for the sake that the school had to have at least one good score but because Videl threatened to cut down on their 'alone' time if he didn't.

Ever there was one thing Gohan wasn't giving up it was 'alone' time with Videl so he aced that test. This seemed to please the teachers as well as the students and everyone started to mellow down.

It wasn't until the last day that Gohan would see how wrong he was. For on the last day the teachers thought it would be a better idea for students to just hang out in class. This wouldn't be a problem for him except until he felt a few familiar Ki's approach. Now he started to wonder why they were here and what they were up to.

'Okay I have a few options to get out of here.' Gohan thought

He could walk out the door and escape. (How would a bunch of talking teenagers and a teacher so absorbed in his game notice him. But Videl might notice because let's face she doesn't miss a thing involving Gohan.)

Lower his Ki so it's indictable. (The others might have already tracked it so it's a no go.)

Use a Ki blast to destroy the school, leave in the confusion and blame it on an unsuspected 3rd party. (This was a good idea and it had little to no draw backs. All he had to do was set it so no one got hurt.)

Before Gohan could follow his plan it was too late.

The door to the class room opened and Burter, Jeice, Guldo and Recoome came in.

The teacher hearing the door open, pause his game and looked up to see the four different people in shape, size and color grinning at him.

"What?" asked the teacher

"Were to give a message to a special someone." Said Guldo

"What kind of message?" asked the teacher his curiosity rising

"A singing telegram." Said Jeice

"To Son Gohan." Said Burter

"We also have a few poses to go with it." Said Recoome

"Gohan get down here." Said the teacher

Gohan slowly walked down to the teacher, his shoulders tense and a scared look in his eyes.

"Gohan these gentlemen have just informed me that they have a singing telegram to perform to you." The teacher said

"They do." Said Gohan his hands trembling

"Yes but were in school and that's not allowed here." Said the teacher

Gohan felt a rush of relieve over him and gave out a big smile.

"_However _since it's the last day of school and I have been interrupted from my game because of you _again_ I feel the need to let this one slide and let the class have a laugh. Said the teacher with a smirk

Gohan's big smile instantly left his face and was replaced with a look of absolute dread. He then turned to the Ginyu force.

"Did Super Buu put you up to this?" he asked

"Actually he told us to wait after school to give you the message." Said Burter

"But we figured that would be to boring and decided to show it in front of your class the way we know how." Said Recoome

"Class." Said the teacher

The students instantly stopped talking and turned towards the teacher. It was the last day of school might as well listen what he has to say for once.

"Gohan has just received a singing telegram in other words these four (He gestured toward the Ginyu force) are going to sing and… pose for us. All at Gohan's expense." The teacher said with a big smirk

The class looked shocked at first and decided to just watch and see how it went.

The Ginyu force then took up their usual poses.

Ginyu force: We come to give you warning, that you have

To work, bright and early tomorrow morning,

If you show up late you might just have to pay,

But don't you worry he'll be there to make sure you're awake.

They finished the song with their traditional finishing poses. The class looked up in silence at them. The Ginyu force suddenly broke down and started whimpering.

"It's no use without the captain it's no good." Said Jeice

"Keep it together. Remember Super Buu told us he would give us the raider to get the needs to bring him back." Said Burter

"Then we'll be complete again as a team." Said Recoome

In all his excitement Recoome accidently kicked the teacher's desk. It went flying out the window and onto a random car.

Without another word and quick as a flash the Ginyu force ran out the door and out of the school through the fire doors. Thus sounding the alarm and causing the principle to stop eating his meatball sub.

END FLASHBACK

Gohan came out of his daze to see Goten and Trunks staring at him. He looked curiously at the boys.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Gohan

"Were bored and Kid Buu left to go help Majin Buu take Bee to the vet." Said Trunks

"You couldn't go with him?" asked Gohan

"We would have Goten's afraid of N-E-E-D-L-E-S." Said Trunks

Goten looked completely oblivious due to Trunks spelling out the word.

"Oh." Said Gohan

Turns out the apple really doesn't fall to far from the tree.

"Were looking for something to do." Said Goten

A crazy idea came to Gohan, an idea that he would probably pay for in the future.

"Why don't you hang out with Super Buu I'm sure Gotanks is dying to see." Said Gohan

"Your right we could fight him as Gotanks that would be like old time." Said Goten

"We could even beat him like last time." Said Trunks

They then took off in the direction of Super Buu's KI.

"That's going to come back and kick you in the ass later." Said Turles

"I know." Said Gohan

Meanwhile Super Buu was in the living room, sitting on the couch, flipping through random channels on the TV. He finally found something worth watching but at that exact moment…

"SUPER BUU." Yelled two small voices

'Uh oh." Thought said Buu

Goten and Trunks appeared in a flash right by his left and right side.

"What?" asked Super Buu

"There's nothing to do and were bored." Said Trunks

"We decided that the only thing to do is to fight you." Said Goten

"If I fight you two then I'll never hear the end of it from your mothers." Said Super Buu

"Then we'll just fight you as Gotanks." Said Goten

"We've gotten stronger so Gotanks is stronger." Said Trunks

Super Buu blinked and thought of a way out of this but he couldn't find any.

Goten and Trunks smiled at his silence, grabbed his arms and pulled him to the garden.

Once in the garden they released his arms and looked at him smiling.

"Fine but we stop when the fusion runs out." Said Super Buu

With a nod of their heads Goten and Trunks raced to the other side of the garden while Super Buu ascended into the air.

"Hey trunks what's that?" asked Goten pointing towards a strange glowing fruit on the ground.

Trunks picked up the fruit and examined it.

"Nothing worth mentioning but it is something worth throwing." He said as he threw it to his left.

The fruit traveled far and wide across the land going far, going… right in front of Baby's ship.


	23. Chapter 23

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Hey. I KNOW I haven't updated In awhile and to make up for it I decided to make this one longer by combing two chapters into one.

Enjoy.

Chapter 23 Countdown to Doomsday PT 3 Doomsday with Vengeance

It was cold and dark when he woke up. He didn't want to wake up mostly due to the fact that the chair he was in was pretty comfy and cozy.

Slowly he opened his eyes to the room that looked like... a dirty garage, there was even an air hockey table in the corner. He tried to get up but he felt his wrists tied down as well as his waist to the chair. He looked around the room for something as a hint to how he could get out of here. He wasn't afraid of what could happen to him since he had the most fearful job in the business.

A pizza delivery boy, a job that was second only to working in the post office.

He heard static coming from the high corner in the room and heard what sounded like a coughing noise.

"Test, test, okay the blasted thing works," said the voice from the speaker.

The voice sounded familiar to the pizza guy, he didn't know which person it was but he narrowed it down to someone who would make him want to wet his pants.

"Pizza boy, I have brought you here for one reason only..." the voice said

"You can torture me all you want but you will never stop me from asking for a tip." the pizza guy said

"I don't give a kick to tip! But I do care when you bring me the wrong pizza." the voice said

"Wrong pizza. Pizza is pizza you get food either way regardless." said the pizza boy

"That's a load of trash. I could care less what you give to the pathetic low lives you serve but to me I demand better results," the voice sounded a bit angry as he said this.

Just then the floor opened up in front of the pizza guy and out came a small platform with an opened box of pizza.

But the pizza literally looked like garbage. The crust looked like it was replaced with banana peels and the cheese was black (If it ever was cheese) and the pepperoni was blue. Just the sight of it made the pizza guy want to throw away his lunch for the rest of his life.

"I'll give you a choice, either eat this pizza or else." said the voice

"Or else what anything has got to be better than eating this." the pizza guy said

"I'll make you eat pizza with anchovies," the voice said in a smug tone.

The pizza guys face turned blue. No one in the right mind would eat a pizza with anchovies.

No one.

"That's what I thought." the voice said

A robotic hand came up from the corner of the pizza box and picked up a slice, bringing it over to the pizza guy. With a silent hope that the pizza didn't kill him or make him take a sick day from his job he opened his mouth and the robotic hand shoved the pizza into his mouth.

The pizza guy nearly spit out the pizza from his mouth but held in. He may be forced to wear a shirt with pizza written on it, drive in a small van but he was going to keep some dignity and beat this guy at his own threat.

He painfully swallowed the pizza and the robotic hand shoved another one in it.

This kept going on until there was one piece left. The pizza guy felt like he was about to barf, the taste from this science experiment of a pizza reminded him of the smell of month old pizza in the garbage.

It still beat the hell out of anchovies, that was for sure.

"You did better than I thought human. As far as trash goes you put on an entertaining show." said the voice

The robotic hand brought up the last piece of pizza to the pizza guy and stopped.

"I think we need to add a little more flavor to the slice." said the voice

Another robotic hand came from the other corner of the box and was holding a salt shaker. It shook the shaker all over the pizza before disappearing back into the box.

"That smell, no it can't be," a look of horror was over the pizza guys face.

"That's right your only weakness, besides slow customers, anchovies." said the voice

The robotic hand went to the shove the pizza into the mouth of the pizza guy but he dodged its attempt and continued as the robotic hand kept trying.

"I'll do whatever you want just don't make me eat that thing!" said the pizza guy

"I don't know, after all pizza is pizza right," the voice said mockingly.

"Ok I was wrong! I'll deliver pizza correctly from now on JUST DON'T MAKE ME EAT ANCHOVIES!" the pizza guy said on the verge of tears.

The robotic hand stopped its movements and went back into the corner of the box.

The pizza was in the center of the box and all of a sudden it burst into flames. It went back into the ground with the platform and was replaced with the floor again. The restraints on the pizza guy removed themselves and the pizza guy got up just as a door opened up from behind him.

He looked towards the light and cried tears as he smiled and walked out.

"Remember, this will happen again if you mix up my order and next time I'll use more than just anchovies." said the voice

The pizza guy really did wet his pants this time as he walked outside to the fresh air.

"By the way, you should be fine from the pizza but you may need to get your stomach pumped." sad the voice

A noise came from the pizza guys stomach and he quickly walked to his small pizza van and drove to the hospital.

"That went well." said the voice

"VEGETA!" said Bulma

"What woman?" said the voice

"Where is the pizza?" she asked

"Do you have eyes woman? It's on the counter." said the voice

With a sigh Vegeta turned off the microphone and walked to join his wife for some _free_ pizza.

ELSEWHERE

Super Buu calmly floated in the air, his arms crossed, as Goten and Trunks ascended into the air. He watched as they did their little fusion dance and couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered when he punched Trunks when they tried to fuse in the chamber for the first time.

Good times.

A bright light appeared where the two boys once stood and when it faded a one boy stood slightly taller than the two boys.

"The hero of justice is here!" shouted Gotanks

Gotanks looked over at Super Buu before laughing.

"I've been waiting for the day we could have a rematch Buu, just don't cry when you lose," Gotanks said with a smug look.

"Lose? Last time I checked I was the one who had more power. I only need about one third of this form to beat you." Super Buu said

"You're going to need more than that when you fight me." Said Gotanks

In a flash of light he turned into super sayain 3, his long hair almost going past his legs.

With a mighty roar Gotanks flew at Super Buu who slowly uncrossed his arms. Gotanks let out a flurry of punches and kicks at Super Buu who dodged and blocked them all, counteracting a few hits himself. They started fighting at the speed of light, appearing in one area and another never letting down an attack or even pausing to let the other one think.

They stopped a few yards away from each other both still in a various fighting stance.

"Still full of energy as ever Gotanks." Super Buu said

"You know it! I refuse to back down from any opponent especially a pink blob!" Gotanks said

"No need to use such nasty words. I don't think you want to start talking smack Shorty." Super Buu said

"What did you call me?" Gotanks said a vein appearing on his head.

"What, can't you hear me from all the way down there? Maybe I should send you a letter so the message gets to you faster," Super Buu said with a grin.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Gotanks yelled

He started firing of volleys of KI blasts at Super Buu and soon a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him. In his anger Gotanks kept sending KI blasts like they were on sale for half price at Super Buu.

Finally he stopped as the cloud of smoke continued to rise. "You should've remembered never to make me mad." He said

"But it's so much fun." Said Super Buu

Gotanks spun around and saw Super Buu smirking down at him.

"How, but.. you were over there!" Gotanks said

"No wonder Piccolo had headaches from you. Don't you remember our battle? You should never underestimate me." Super Buu said

Gotanks tried to kick Super Buu In the head but he dodged and grabbed Gotanks by the leg.

"I still see you're the same as when we first meet." Said Super Buu

He then threw Gotanks like a ball across the mansion, before Gotanks went fully across Super Buu warped over and kicked him right up higher into the air. Gotanks stopped himself from going any higher and looked around for Super Buu.

"Up here," Super Buu said before punching Gotanks in the back and he fell, almost hitting the mansion if he didn't stop himself.

"What's the big idea? That's similar to the same trick you pulled on me before in the chamber." He said

"I know, but you should know how I am with tricks." Said Super Buu

Gotanks then turned his frown into a smile. "You should know tricks are for kids, So there right up my alley!"

With a burst of yellow aura Gotanks took a deep breath and exhaled five white clouds. A second later the clouds sported white heads that looked exactly like Gotanks, completely down to the long hair. The ghosts took on the same smug look Gotanks now held as he looked at Super Buu.

"The super ghost kamikaze attack, one of my favorite tricks." He said

"Two can play at that game." Said Super Buu

He was then surrounded in a red aura and took a deep breath and exhaled out five white clouds. The clouds sported heads that looked like Super Buu, even had the long tentacle on their heads. The ghosts smirked at Gotanks and his ghosts, and had devious looks in their eyes.

"You copycat you took my technique," Said Gotanks pointing an accusing finger at Super Buu.

"I'm not copying but simply improving. Anything you can do Gotanks I can do better," Said Super Buu with a devilish smile.

"You may be able to copy my moves but that doesn't mean you make them better. Copy it as many times as you want but nothing beats the original." Gotanks said

He then looked at his ghosts. "Attack." He yelled

The ghosts looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You nuts?" Take a look at the ghosts over there." One ghost said

"I don't like the way they look at me." Another ghost said

"I don't care. Now go attack them!" Gotanks growled

"If you want to attack go ahead, I don't want any part of this." A ghost said

While the Gotanks was giving his ghosts a lecture on why they should follow his orders Super Buu signaled his ghosts to attack.

"I made you so you should do as I say." Gotanks said

Before the ghosts could retort Buu's ghosts had already showed up and punched the Gotanks ghosts right in the head. The ghosts then erupted into a bright light right in front of Gotanks before exploding in a large cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Gotanks had a few burn marks on his body and his eyes were wide.

"Sometimes the original just can't beat a better version. Then again my ghost could have done over a dozen moves to take out yours but why complicate an easy win." said Super Buu

Gotanks glared at him as he dusted himself off. "Curse you," he said through gritted teeth.

"Don't get mad at me for your own mistakes. Didn't you learn from them?" Super said with a smirk.

"I DO! I can help it if you want to cheat your way through this fight!" yelled Gotanks

"You wanted to fight, and besides this arguing is going to waste your time." said Super Buu

"Then I'll really show you what I'm made of." said Gotanks

In a flash both him and Super Buu started their clash again, dodging, punching and kicking at each other. They disappeared and reappeared throughout the air, never staying at one spot and never letting up.

That was until Super Buu swiftly moved behind Gotanks and with his left arm put him in a head lock

"Let go of me pinky!" Gotanks yelled struggling to break the hold the Majin had on his neck by pounding his fists into Super Buu's arm.

With a devious smirk Super Buu kept the strength of his hold and with his right hand gave Gotanks an effective but sneaky attack.

He gave him a noogie.

"OUCH! STOP DOING THAT YOU BULLY!" Gotanks yelled while trying not to sound too whiny.

Super Buu didn't listen and instead kept up his relentless noogie attack .

"I don't how you can feel this with all that hair you have." He said

With a yell Gotanks glowed bright yellow before escaping Super Buu's grasp and kicking him the gut before flying a few feet away.

Super Buu rubbed his gut and looked to see Gotanks clutching his head.

"Thanks a lot you! You almost ruined my hair you big brute!" He said with a few tears in his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make the big, bad chibi cry." Said Super Buu

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD!" Gotanks yelled, his pain replaced with anger.

"News flash, you are a child. Well technically your two children put together to form another child." Super Buu said with a calculating look.

"THAT'S IT!" Yelled Gotanks

He then raised his right hand in the air and pointed one finger in the sky. He moved his arm around in a perfect circle that created a gold ring. He then moved his hand to the center of the circle and looked at Super Buu with anger emoting from his eyes.

"Galactic Doughnuts!" He yelled before throwing the attack that landed over Super Buu's head.

Super Buu looked up at the attack and a rush of déjà vu caved into his head. The gold ring expanded before floating down in the middle of Super Buu and quickly closing him in.

"I clearly remember trapping you with ease in this attack," Gotanks said with a smirk. "I'm a little surprised I was able to do it again."

"That's because I let it happen," Super Buu said while looking at the gold ring and then at Gotanks. "I also remember breaking out of this with ease."

With a quick yell Super Buu was engulfed in red aura before he broke his arms free from the gold ring, which was vaporized from the force of the break.

Gotanks had a look of indifference on his face as he watched Super Buu scrape off some of the particles left from the gold ring on his stomach.

"In all honesty I'm not really surprised you broke free." He said with his arms crossed.

"Eh. For that one I think I'll show you mine as well." Said Super Buu

He got off the remaining gold particles on his stomach and raised his right hand. His right hand then started glowing bright gold as he pointed it at Gotanks who looked at it with panic.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Showing you my version of Galactic Doughnuts." Said Super Buu

Then three gold rings shot out of his hand flew at Gotanks and stopped all around him enlarging themselves. Gotanks cold only look at the rings before they closed in on his, one holding his shoulders, another on his waist and the last one holding his feet.

"You have to admit, three rings are better than one." Said Super Buu

Gotanks ignored his as he struggle to break free from the tight hold the rings had on him but all that managed to do was make them squeeze tighter.

"If your strength isn't enough to escape find another way." Said Super Buu

Through gritted teeth Gotanks focused his power through his body and 30 seconds later he broke free, the rings evaporating from his body.

"Nice. Gohan used just his brute strength to escape, though given the situation he didn't have enough time to think it over," said Super Buu with a smile.

Gotanks was looking down, his facial expression unseen by Super Buu who was sure it would be an angry one.

Instead of an angry expression a bright smile was on Gotanks face when he looked up at Super Buu.

"Really? Gohan didn't figure it out but I did. Nice!" He said

"Yup, I pulled a lot moves Gohan couldn't figure a way around." Super Buu said

"Could you show them to me?" Gotanks asked in a pleading look.

Super Buu never thought he would see the day Gotanks would use puppy dog eyes… especially on him of all people.

"Sure. But not right now I'm afraid." He said

"Why?" Gotanks asked while tilting his head to the side.

'What is up with this kid' Super Buu thought before responding: "You only have three minutes left."

A sad look was on Gotanks face and Super Buu was sure he was about to cry.

"Tell you what," he said with a smile, "I'll teach you how to use those upgraded versions of your moves next time."

Quicker than a coin toss Gotanks held a big smile on his face and shouted a big YES! Into the air.

Before he knew it Super Buu was engulfed into a hug from Gotanks, who wrapped his arms and legs around Super Buu's stomach.

"Thank you so much Buu! I'll be able to surprise Gohan the next time we spar." He said

Maybe that was the Goten in him.

Super Buu smiled a little before patting Gotanks on the back. When nothing happened he did it again and still Gotanks didn't move.

"You can stop hugging me now." He said

"I don't wanna." Gotanks said in a childish way.

"Let go."

"No, besides the fusion ends in another two minutes you can wait."

"This is for the noogie isn't it?"

"Yup."

That was definitely the Trunks in him.

"It figures."

SOMEWHERE ELSE

The door to the ship opened as Baby walked to see what small noise he had heard from outside. For the sake of his sanity he hoped it wasn't another bum selling insurance, he couldn't take all the references that were made between women and money.

He did enjoy shooting at their feet and making them dance until they ran away.

Just yesterday he made a guy do the chicken dance.

Instead of a salesman Baby instead saw a glowing fruit on the ground. He went over and picked up said fruit and examined it. Having scouted the area awhile back he knew there were no trees to produce fruit, especially ones that glow.

But there was something different about this fruit that stopped him from simply throwing it away. He felt a sudden draw to it, a sudden power over it that made him wonder why he wasn't eating it. Then again why would fruit just suddenly appear in front of his ship? Maybe it was poisoned to kill him or hypnotize him into being a slave and be forced to sing while juggling bananas over his head while riding a pogo stick.

Wow the television on this planet can really put some crazy stuff in your head.

Deciding to go with this sudden urge Baby devoured the fruit in to bites not even bothering to savor the sweet taste.

He waited a second and nothing happened. There was nothing wrong with him, the fruit must have been some fruit.

Then he felt his body change, it was like it was melting and then reshaping itself. He hunched forward as he felt his body change into something different, he felt his face change shape and then his eyes started burning.

Surprisingly he had no headache. For a second he thought that was a plus until the pain came back.

After ten minutes he finally felt the pain go away and he stood up to his full height and returned to his ship. That when he noticed his hands, they were a different color and he had on blue fingerless gloves. He rushed to the nearest mirror and settled on the one in the bathroom and got a good look at himself.

His face was a different color that matched his hands and arms, he found that the red markings were still on his face, and he had the same red eyes. He was shocked when he finally recognized who he looked like.

He looked like Vegeta.

Though instead of black hair he head strong silver hair as well as eyebrows. He noticed that he was wearing a brown tank top, dark blue jeans and a blue belt that matched his gloves. He was also wearing dark blue boots that matched his jeans.

He couldn't help but feel he looked handsome despite taking on the looks of barbaric monkey.

With a smirk he thought about how he was going to kill said monkey and take over this planet and revive the race of the tuffles.

Or maybe he would destroy the planet.

Which ever felt less time consuming.

AT THE LOOKOUT

They did it. The Ginyu force had finally gathered all seven dragon balls and were about to summon the dragon.

Actually they had found them all an hour ago and were fighting over who got to summon the dragon.

"Okay how about this," said Jeice, "Guldo will put the balls in the correct order and Burter will summon the dragon. I will make the first wish and Recoome will make the second wish."

"That's sounds like a good idea." Said Recoome

The other two nodded and followed the plan exactly. The sky grew dark and out from the glowing dragon balls came Shenron.

"I AM HERE TO GRANT YOUR WISHES." Said the eternal dragon.

"We wish captain Ginyu was here right now." Said Jeice

"THAT MORON? WHATEVER IT SHALL BE DONE." Shenron said with a hint of disbelieve in his voice.

A flash of light appeared and a weird looking frog appeared in front of them.

"STATE YOUR NEXT WISH SO THAT I MAY GO DO MORE IMPORTANT THINGS WITH MY TIME." Said Shenron

"We wish that the captain had his body back." Said Recoome

"WICH ONE?" asked Shenron

"The one he had when we arrived on planet Namek." Said Recoome

"OKAY. BE MORE SPECIFIC NEXT TIME." Shenron said wondering why it was always idiots who had to summon him.

He has a life to you know.

Another flash appeared before a tall purple man stood before the group. He had a big head with small thorns coming from the top sides and had on the same outfit the others had on.

Ginyu was back.

"CAPTAIN!" the other members of the Ginyu force quickly came and hugged their captain.

"I'm alive, and I got my body back!" Ginyu said looking at his fingers in disbelief.

"Yup! We have a lot to tell you captain a few things have changed." Said Jeice

That's when Shenron disappeared but something was off. One of the dragon balls remained on the ground while the other six scattered about.

By the time the Ginyu force flew off, the dragon ball know seen as the one star ball rolled around on the ground before rolling all the way off the lookout entirely.

As it fell it started to crack and leak out blue smoke more and more as it fell towards the ocean.

BACK AT THE MANOR

Super Buu was currently sitting on the couch, in the middle between Goten and Trunks. After suffering two minutes of a forced hug from Gotanks (Whom Super Buu swears had an evil smirk on his face the whole time) the fusion had ended and the chibis had all but demanded that Super Buu wait the hour before they could fuse again and show them the upgraded moves and teach them how to use them as Gotanks.

To make sure Super Buu stuck to his word they decided to make sure he stuck around to wait the hour.

"This is taking forever." Complained Goten

"I know but the moves would be so worth it despite the waiting time." Said Trunks

It had only been 5 minutes.

"Just go find something else to do if you're bored." Said Super Buu

"And give you time to escape." Said Trunks

"No way." Said Goten

Super Buu felt like slithering out from the couch and someplace far away. It wasn't bad enough he couldn't find anything appropriate to watch on TV since the chibis were here he knew he couldn't put on anything mature or else it might affect their young minds… in a bad way. It didn't help that they were watching him as if he knew a secret and wouldn't tell.

Wait a minute…. He did.

"You know if you want you can go bother Gohan." Said Super Buu

"Why would we do that?" asked Goten

"He's busy working what good could he do." Said Trunks

"I need to make sure he is focused on his work. If not then I have to see to it that he is and that could take over an _hour_." Super Buu said with worry in his voice.

"But you said you would show us those upgraded moves when we could fuse again." Goten said in panic voice.

"I know but you know how much this job 'means' to Gohan. I can't do two things at once guys." Said Super Buu

Actually he could but they didn't need to know he could do the multi-form technique.

Courtesy of Cell who taught it to him and Frieza.

"Fine. Gohan has to be focused on his work." Trunks said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Super Buu smiled before standing up and making his way to the kitchen when he heard sets of feet following him. He turned around to see a smiling Goten and Trunks.

"Don't think for a second we'll leave you alone." Said Trunks

"We have to make sure you stay true to your word." Said Goten

Super Buu turned around and continued walking to the kitchen, accepting that he couldn't easily outsmart the two chibis.

'This job is so boring', kept going through Gohan's head as he watched Turles count and place fruit in baskets.

There were so many things he would rather be doing right know like knit- okay let's not go there. He would rather spend time with Videl and watch her warming smile.

He loved her smile and her soft hair.

Videl, even her name made him want to fly to the heavens and spend an eternity just to wait for her there if only then to see her smile.

Videl.

"Lover boy snap out of it." Said Super Buu

Gohan lost his dopey grin and switched to a surprised look on his face as he saw Super Buu and Turles looking at him along with Goten and Trunks who were trying to stop from laughing.

"What." Gohan said in a voice of that clearly held surprise.

"You had s dopey grin on your face and your eyes were wondering off. Which means you were thinking about Videl instead of focusing on your job." Said Super Buu

"No," Gohan retorted still pink in the face.

"Don't argue Gohan I know you were thinking about her… and all the things you like to do with her."

"I WASN'T! I'm not some pervert.

"So what are you a Roshi?"

"Maybe."

"So you're a super pervert. I always knew it would be you."

"NO. I'm not if anything I would be a regular pervert."

"Glad to see were on the same page here."

It only took ten seconds for Gohan's face to go deep red as he realized what he just 'admitted'.

"To make it even better," Super Buu said as he pulled out a tape recorder.

He hit a button and Gohan's voice emitted from the machine saying; "If anything I'm a regular pervert."

Goten, Trunks and Turles were laughing now almost rolling on the floor.

"A little gift I got at a yard sale," Super said with a devilish smirk.

Gohan felt his face return to normal as thought of what Super Buu could do with that tape.

"Now Gohan, I could use this tape for amusement or it could go unnoticed. That is if you get back to work." Super Buu said

With a nod of his head Gohan straightened himself up and watched a giggling Turles put more fruit in baskets. The chibis were just picking themselves off the ground, smiles on their faces.

"How's the fruit coming along Turles?" asked Super Buu

"Great, I can put these up to market soon." Said Turles

"Excellent."

IN A CRAPPY MOTEL.

17 looked at himself in the mirror. It was normal for him to be admiring himself in the mirror but he did it because he still hadn't felt change in his power yet.

But a few minutes ago he felt something different.

It was alike a wave of electricity was going through his system, it was like a feeling of total control.

He had these small bursts pass through him a few random times I in the day but this one was different from the rest. It made him feel indestructible, like he was the only one in the world who had power and everyone else was weak.

Compared to him they were.

Then he felt a sudden urge to take a stroll in the city, maybe he would get a drink kill someone and have a doughnut afterwards.

Sounded good.

BACK AT THE MANOR

Gohan was staying on his toes so Super Buu wouldn't do anything with that tape recorder.

He couldn't think what would happen if his Videl heard that!

Or worse his mother…

Trying not to think about the lashing he would get if his mother heard, Gohan kept supervising Turles while he counted more fruit and placed more in baskets.

Super Buu was watching him and Gohan felt his eyes on his him. He could practically hear the Majin playing the tape recorder to others in large gatherings, he could feel the embarrassment and see the looks of everyone there.

Life sucks, he felt like going under the covers and not coming out for awhile.

That made him have to fight the urge to wonder what Videl would look like in a few years.

Sayian hormones suck!

Goten and Trunks were busy watching Super Buu watch Gohan watch Turles. It was a weird but the chibis were determined to watch Super Buu and make sure he didn't run away or hide. They were going to learn those upgraded moves even if Gohan had suffer tenfold.

That was just a bonus.

The staring was tense, Gohan started to sweat a little and Turles moved slightly faster in trying to put the fruit away.

It was awkward but no one seemed to care, they were all to focused.

GROWL

That is until the bear like noise of both Gohan and Goten's stomach made everyone stop staring and look at them. Putting their hand behind their heads and sporting that Son grin the brothers could only mutter about "food" and "lunch".

Wondering why food was a common distraction Super Buu decided to take a little lunch break.

"Okay time for a break, go into the dining room and I'll see what we got in the fridge." He said

A second later and the three Sayains hurried to the dining room while Super Buu went to the fridge and started to pull out random left over's from the fridge and heat them up with his KI.

He was not cooking again.

He later went into the dining room with tons of food floating around him, which he set around the table.

"Dig in." he said

He took a seat with them and also ate the various food placed on the table; chicken, steak, fish, spaghetti and even a pot of ramen.

It was like a battle field of food with everyone trying to get their full and make sure they got what they wanted.

It ended when the last piece of chicken was swallowed up by Turles.

"Stuffed." Said Gohan

"Me to," said both Goten and Trunks.

"Good, because now it's time to get back to work." Said Super Buu

His smile turning into a frown Gohan followed a smirking Turles back to the kitchen.

"Do your work Gohan or else others might listen to a few words you say." Said Super Buu

He felt Gohan shudder at his comment.

Super Buu then got up and decided to walk back to the TV.

He again felt the noise of feet following him and he turned around to meet the smiling faces of Goten and Trunks.

"You didn't forget about us did you?" asked Trunks

"Because we sure didn't forget about you." Said Goten

Turning around Super Buu kept walking, wondering how Piccolo put up with these two.

25 MINUTES LATER

Super Buu was sitting on the couch, Goten and Trunks on either side of him sleeping ever so quietly.

This would be a perfect opportunity to run but each chibi and ever so kindly wrapped and arm around Super Buu's arm.

Trapping him on the spot.

Why he ever made a promise to Gotanks was beyond him.

Speaking of which he would be seeing him again in 10 minutes. Time sure goes by when your being watched by two devil chibis.

At that moment Super Buu felt two familiar energies come into the living room.

"I'm telling you Frieza selling pictures of a famous couple on the internet is a gold mine." Said Cell

"I guess I can take your word for it right there." Said Frieza

Both stopped walking when they saw Super Buu looking at them with Goten and Trunks sleeping and holding on to his arms.

Each gave the Majin a confused look.

"It's okay to talk these to sleep like logs." Said Super Buu

"How did this happen?" asked Cell

"It's a long story but it started with Gotanks-"

"Say no more we already understand."

Super Buu sighed as he looked back at the TV.

"Can't you get out?" asked Frieza

"These devils seem to stir when I move and besides I found something good on TV." Said Super Buu

Both Cell and Frieza sweat dropped at this information.

"So what did you guys do today?"

"I found a movie liked by my family." Said Frieza

"I hung out with my family for the first time." Said Cell

"Interesting." Said Super Buu

Just then Cell widened his eyes.

"That can't be." He said

"What can't be?" asked Frieza

"I just felt the energy of an android but it's not 18." Said Cell

Super Buu and Frieza discovered that Cell could sense the energy of androids a few days into their training in the chamber. Cell must have unlocked the ability while being an android himself and also by having been downloaded with what he called an 'android tracker'.

"There can't be another android I thought the only ones left were you and 18." Said Frieza

"Apparently not." Said Super Buu

"I think it might be… but that can't be." said Cell

"Be what?" asked Super Buu

"Nothing we'll have to find out." Said Cell

Super Buu was about to get up but felt weight on his arms. He looked to see the still sleeping Goten and Trunks holding his arms for dear life.

"Before we can go we have to get me out of here." He said

With a few giggles Cell and Frieza started to think of how to safe their pink friend from a chibi hold.

"I got it." Said Cell

Without a moment's hesitation he picked up the two blue pillows that were on the ground.

"How many times have I told you not to put the pillows on the ground!" said Frieza

"I don't see the need to have them on the couch. All they do is take up more space." Said Super Buu

Cell then brought the pillows over to him.

"Okay when I give the signal move your arms out of the way and ill swap them with these two pillows." He said

"How would that work?" asked Super Buu

"I don't know but I saw it in a movie once." Admitted Cell

"Wait!" said Frieza

Both Super Buu and Cell turned to look at him.

"Don't switch with the good pillows Father will have a temper if we use those." Frieza said

Within a second he switched the blue pillows with a few green ones.

"Use these they were Bojacks idea anyway." He said

Sweat dropping slightly from this display Super Buu and Cell returned to the task at hand. With slight precession Super Buu moved his skin of the chibis grasp and Cell put the _green_ pillows in the empty hands of the chibis, whom clutched the pillows in a hard grip.

"Finally! Okay let's get going we don't have much time to spare if the android is hostile." Said Super Buu

They then warped out of the living room and found themselves in the air above the manor.

"Should we tell Goku and Vegeta what we found?" asked Cell

"They could be of help to us." Said Frieza

"Yeah your right." Said Super Buu

They looked intensely at each other before- "NOT IT!" SAID Cell

"Dips on Goku." Said Super Buu

"Whatever I'd rather tell Vegeta than Goku." Said Frieza

"Okay ill head off to the android and you guys get Vegeta and Goku." Said Cell

"We'll stop the android if he proves to be a threat." Said Frieza

"Then we'll stop for a bite to eat for dinner later." Said Super Buu

"Before or after you have to have another meeting with Gotanks?" Cell said with smirk.

"We all know how important it is for you Super Buu," Frieza said holding back a laugh.

"Shut-up and start flying." Grumbled Super Buu

In a flash the three warriors headed off in separate directions ready to combat an unknown foe or rather foes but they don't know that yet.

Too bad they didn't .

I should end things here but you know what…. I haven't updated in awhile and I'm trying to make this worth the wait, so let's make this a little longer.

Think of it has a late Christmas gift.

WITH GOKU

Goku was bored. His brother had left after the whole squirrel incident and had even taken the last pop-tart.

That jerk.

Chichi wouldn't let him help her in the kitchen since the incident where he somehow set the faucet on fire….. he had to sleep in the woods for days until Chichi agreed to let him sleep in the house again.

It was just in time before too those wolves were starting to get mad at Goku for taking all the meat.

Just then he heard a knock at the door.

"I GOT IT!" he shouted as he moved towards the door.

He reached the door and opened it to reveal Super Buu standing outside with his arms crossed.

"Super Buu you came to visit! I was getting so bored to!" Goku said with a big smile.

"I didn't come to play Goku (Goku made a frown) I came to tell you that an unknown android has been spotted." Said Super Buu

Goku quickly changed to a serious face. "An unknown android. But how?"

"I don't know but Cell is heading towards it right know and I Frieza is getting Vegeta. We have to meet up with them by the android."

"Cool! I hope the android is strong so it puts up a fight if its lethal," Said Goku with a grin.

"That bored huh." Said Super Buu

Goku walked outside while closing the door gently behind him.

"You have no idea." He said

The two fighters then heard a low growl and looked over to see a pack of wolves glaring at them.

"No don't worry guys I don't have to live in the woods this time I'm just stepping out with a friend." Said Goku

The wolves stopped growling but still stared at Goku.

"Let's go." Goku said

With a look of confusion Super Buu took into the air with Goku and headed straight to the city.

WITH VEGETA

Around the same time Goku was bored Vegeta was calmly but effectively doing what he deemed civilized entertainment.

Sitting on the roof and throwing empty pizza boxes at random people on the street. He just hit the mailman when he felt a presence behind him.

"What do you want Frieza." Said Vegeta

"Resorting to random violence Vegeta? How bored are you." Said Frieza

"It's better than sitting in the house and doing nothing! The woman won't let me in the gravity chamber until she fixes it." Vegeta said

"Anyway, Cell discovered and unknown android and were wondering if you wanted to help us see if it was friendly or not."

"What if it's not friendly?"

"You'll be throwing more than empty pizza boxes if it's not."

Vegeta stood up and turned to face Frieza.

"I'm in." he said

"HEY YOU UP THERE! STOP THROWING BOXES OFF THE ROOF OR ILL GET YA WITH MY CANE!" Shouted an angry old lady

"TRY IT YOU OLD HARPIE!" Vegeta yelled back

"THAT'S IT I'M GETTING MY GUN!" shouted the angry old lady.

"Fly away now!" Vegeta said to Frieza.

They both flew away and missed a bullet that hit them a few centimeters where they were at.

"Come on, Cell is going to the android and Super Buu is getting Goku we have to meet them by the android." Said Frieza

They both flew away ignoring the angry shouts from the old lady.

A few minutes of flying and they met up with Super Buu and Goku.

"Hey Vege!" said Goku

Without missing a beat Vegeta flew over and hit Goku in the head almost making him stop flying.

"Don't call me Vege Kakkarot or next time it will your gut I hit." Growled Vegeta

Cell jumped from rooftop to rooftop deciding to get the drop on the android. He tracked the energy down near the park and arrived just in time to hear a few screams.

'Least we know it's not friendly." He thought

He jumped from the rooftop and landed perfectly on the ground. He then walked through the park and saw a few corpses and scattered doughnuts everywhere.

'If Goku saw this he might have a heart attack,' He thought as he saw the scattered doughnuts.

He walked until he made it to the center and saw a person he thought he would never see again.

"That's impossible." He said

The person turned around and looked at Cell with his cold blue eyes.

"You should know Cell anything in this world is possible." Said 17

MEANWHILE

The four fighters had stopped when they couldn't pick up Cells energy, so they were high up in the air.

"What's that green moron doing!" said Vegeta

"He might have lowered his energy so not to be detected by the android." Said Frieza

"In which its not friendly." Said Super Buu

"If so why can't we feel his energy if he's fighting it?" asked a bored Goku

Super Buu only shrugged his shoulders.

A second later they all widened their eyes as they felt an a high power level.

"Who's that?" asked Goku

"I don't know but whoever it is their heading straight for us." Said Frieza

A white blur passed by them and then made a U turn and flew in front of them. They got a good look at the Vegeta look alike with a different outfit and white hair.

"Sorry about that this power makes me faster than I'm used to." Said Baby

"Who are you?" asked Super Buu

"My name is Baby the last survivor of the Tuffle race." Said Baby with a smirk.

His smirked disappeared as he saw questioning looks the faces of Super Buu and Goku and heard the laughing from Vegeta and Frieza.

"His name is Baby! That's a weird name." said Vegeta

"Tuffle! What good was that race." Said Frieza

Baby only growled at their response.

"SHUT-UP!" He yelled

This made Frieza and Vegeta stop laughing and Super Buu and Goku stare at Baby.

"I am here to avenge the might of the Tuffles! I will-." Said Baby

"Wait a minute." Said Super Buu holding up a hand to silence Baby.

"Do you guys feel that weird energy?" asked Super Buu

The others looked around before looking in the east in the direction of the ocean.

"Yeah I do it and sure is strong." Said Frieza

"DIBS." Said Goku

"You can't call dibs." Snapped Vegeta

"Why? You and Frieza obviously know more about this guy than me and Super Buu so it makes more sense for you to fight him while me and Super Buu take on this new enemy." Said Goku

Everyone stared at him for a few minutes.

"Did.. he.. just.." stammered Frieza

"Yup." Said Super Buu

"Kakkarot…. Actually said something…. Smart." Said Vegeta

Goku looked at everyone. "Don't act so surprised." He said

"Okay let go Goku before things get weirder." Said Super Buu

They both flew off towards the ocean to investigate.

"Okay let's get back to business." Said Frieza

They both turned to face Baby who laughed.

"When I kill you two mu revenge will be full circled." He said with an evil smile.

MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN

Super Buu and Goku had flown all the way to the ocean at top speed towards the ocean. They stopped when they reached the point where they could sense the energy all around them.

"This doesn't feel good." Said Super Buu

"Yeah! I hope I make it back home in time for dinner." Said Goku

Super Buu face palmed just as the water started to ripple. From a ripple the water then started shaking violently and soon it started to shoot up like a stream.

Out from the stream cam a weird looking guy who had thorns on his white skinned body.

"At last I'm free! A little wet… but free." Said Syn

"Dude you realize you have a dragonball on your four head right." Said Goku pointing towards a blue dragonball with a black star on Syns four head.

"I know that." Said Syn

"Uh-huh so what are you?" asked Super Buu

"I'm a shadow dragon created by the over usage of the dragonballs, my name is Syn Shenron." Said Syn

"Usage of the dragonballs! I knew I should have wished for them to come with an instruction manual." Said Goku

'So much for smart Goku.' Thought Super Buu

"Anyway I'm here to gather the rest of dragonballs and make myself invincible. Then I'll use my negative energy to destroy the universe and re-create it in my own image." Syn said

"So everyone in the universe is going to be as ugly as you?" asked Goku

"Yes! I mean….. Screw it I'm going to kill you both now." Said Syn

"Nice going Goku you managed to make him mad." Said Super Buu

"Yes! Another score for Goku." Said Goku

Super Buu was contemplating killing Goku right know and make it look like a funny accident.

Vegeta would take his side he knew that for sure.

"Enough of this senseless babble I'll turn both of you into dust." Snarled Syn

"We'll see who will be doing the dusting around here.' Said Goku

He quickly started charging his KI until his yellow aura turned red and he changed into super sayain 4.

"Maybe I can push this form to the limit." He said with a smirk.

"That makes two of us. I still wonder what sort of power I can hold with mine." Said Super Buu

They both got into stances and looked at Syn determination burning in their eyes. Syn smiled showing his fangs as he felt the pull of the other dragonballs on the planet.

Soon he will shroud the universe into negativity.

AT THE PARK

Cell stared at 17 as the two took into a few stances.

"How exactly are you still alive 17?" asked Cell

"When you died by Gohan your body must have rejected me because I was deemed the reason for making you lose. I found myself still alive and seeking revenge, just think about my luck when I find you in the park. I hope you had a good look at what I caused." Said 17

"Yeah, corpses and doughnuts." Said Cell

"That guy ripped me off! 2.50 for one lousy doughnut and it wasn't even that good! I made him watch as I blew away all his doughnuts." Said 17

"You have some issues." Said Cell

"Words from the so called 'perfect' wonder." Said 17

"That was a faze and I got over it." Snapped Cell

"Sure." Said 17

"I'll turn you back into scrap metal seeing as though I have no need to absorb you now." Said Cell

"As if you could absorb me." Said 17

With that they both sprung at each other, punching and kicking all the way past the trees.

17 started firing KI blast at Cell as they jumped from branch to branch near the park. Cell retaliated in the only way he could think of.

Grabbing 17 by his long black hair and swinging him around and crashing him into a tree.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Yelled 17

"Last I check it was you had no real rules when it came to fighting." Said Cell with a smirk.

17 charged at him and they both clashed at each other, the force of the fight scattering away the trees nearby. Cell dodged a kick from 17 and teleported away on the spot. 17 looked around him and blocked Cells fist from hitting his gut almost a second too late.

"Not bad you've changed." Said Cell

"You don't know the half of it." Said 17

They disappeared and started fighting at lightening speeds all the way into the air.

SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY

Vegeta smirked as Baby flew at him. He dodged his punch and sent a kick at his side, making Baby go flying at Frieza who punched him in the head.

Baby was in the middle of the two and he laughed and disappeared. Frieza and Vegeta went back to back as they tried to locate the Tuffle menace.

Frieza blocked a kick sent at his stomach and a second later Vegeta blocked a punch to the face. A fury of hits went out to both warriors who blocked each one of them until a force of KI caused them to separate.

"Your tricks are useless against us." Said Vegeta

"Okay then how about this one." Said Baby

He reappeared in front of Vegeta and brought his hands up in a familiar fashion that made Vegeta widened his eyes.

"GALICK GUN!" Baby yelled firing it at Vegeta.

Smoke soon covered where Vegeta was and when it disappeared Baby saw a purple barrier around a shocked Vegeta.

"Looked like you could use a hand." Said Frieza

"I don't need your meddling!" snapped Vegeta

The barrier soon disappeared and Vegeta looked angrily at Baby.

"What gives you the authority to use my attacks! Just because you look like me doesn't mean you can use them." Said Baby

"You never said I couldn't." said Baby

Vegeta only growled.

Frieza soon appeared next to Vegeta.

"I get the feeling there's more to you than your letting on." He said to Baby.

"Don't you know it! Let me show you a little trick." Said Baby

He soon started charging his power as Vegeta and Frieza watched him be engulfed in a gold aura. When it disappeared Baby was still there but his brown tank top was almost torn off just a little left on his right side and on both sides of his chest were red rectangles. The red marks on his face seemed to grow bigger, the ones on the top sides of his face were a bit bigger as well as the one on his chin. His eyes, instead of red where machine like light blue and other than that the biggest change about him was were the two long golden points that appeared on his shoulders at the top of his golden vest. They went almost as far as his hair and were red in the back of them.

"This power is amazing. I feel incredible." Said Baby

"Really because you look like you got lost on your way to the circus." Said Frieza

"For once the tyrant is right. Go back with the rest of the clowns." Said Vegeta

"CLOWN THIS!" Baby yelled

He threw back his arms making purple energy balls in both palms and brought them back to the front of himself In a bowl shaped. The energy combining into one single strike.

"FINAL FLASH!" He yelled

The attach went towards a stunned Frieza who quickly moved out of the way in time at the same moment as Vegeta.

"That's it, I'm tired of you stealing my moves!" Said Vegeta

He charged himself up in a gold aura that then changed to red engulfing him. When it settled down he was super sayain 4 glaring at Baby.

"I'll turn you into space junk!" he yelled

He quickly flew over to Baby and did a rapid succession of kicks and punches that Baby didn't see coming. He finally punched Baby in the face and watched with satisfaction as Baby put a hand on his cheek.

"Barbaric sayain. I'll teach you some manners!" he snarled

He was then hit in the stomach from a KI blast from Frieza.

"Don't forget about me or did you forget about our conversation." Said Frieza

Baby only growled at both of them.

"I see I have to show more of my power then." He said

He quickly engulfed himself with more gold aura almost blinding both Frieza and Vegeta. When it ended a completely different Baby was there.

This Baby had on high gold boots that almost reached his knees and had were red on this legs but gold on the feet. He had on a black skin tight suit that only had a white part that covered his chest and almost touching his stomach as well has wearing a golden vest but this one just had red circles that were on the sockets of his shoulders as well as a big red circle around his neck and pointed gold blades on his shoulders. He had on gold gloves that had red bands on his wrists. His skin had more tan to it, his eyebrows disappeared and the marks on his face changed, the two red triangles at the top were now moved slightly upwards almost touching his hair, the red mark on his chin was smaller and didn't go down his face but was in the middle of his chin. His hair wasn't as wild as before and instead it looked shorter and more tamed, one strand curled at the top and another strand leaned closer to his right, the left was leaning slightly to the right.

His eyes looked more machine like even if they stayed the same and more menacing.

Did I forget to mention that he looked a little mad?

"With this power I will destroy you." He said smirking at Frieza and Vegeta.

"Crap." Said both Vegeta and Frieza.

THERE! I hope that made you happy. I will update as soon as I can with this.

Keep up with the reviews they encourage me and it's nice to know that people actually read this story.

Later.


	24. Chapter 24

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Hey I know it's been awhile but the last few days of school have been hectic and I've been working on a few stories from time to time.

I also have another few ideas for a couple more stories but let's take this one project at a time.

I made this chapter pretty long because I wasn't satisfied with how I originally wanted it to be.. enjoy.

Chapter 24 Doomsday…. That's today?

Super Buu and a super sayain 4 Goku looked at a smirking Syn as they floated above the vast ocean below. Goku was excited to be fighting an opponent with a high power level and Super Buu was wondering if working together with Goku would drive him insane. Syn was thinking about the power he would have as soon as the rest of the dragonballs came towards him and they seemed to be taking their precious time.

"Ok Goku you ready?" asked Super Buu

"As ready as I'll ever be." Said Goku

With a flash they both flew at Syn who retaliated by sending out a barrage of KI blasts. Swiftly dodging the blasts Super Buu flew straight at Syn and punched him right in the stomach. Not even flinching Syn tried to hit Super Buu in the head only for him to dodge and get hit in the face. Syn was about to punch Super Buu but he Super Buu teleported away and in his place game Goku who fired off a kamehameha hitting Syn straight in the chest and causing him to fly straight into the ocean.

"Not bad Goku you reacted faster than I thought you would." Said Super Buu

"You know me when I hit hard I leave a mark." Said Goku

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Said Super Buu

Just then a bright blue light erupted from underneath and they barely escaped the explosion of energy from underneath them.

"That was dirty trick," said Syn as he rose from underneath the water.

"No a trick is getting Vegeta to be polite." Said Super Buu

"If we're doing tricks then I want to see a dragon come out of a hat." Said Goku

"The way this fights going you just might see that." Said Super Buu

"You both shouldn't take this fight so lightly." Said Syn

"Or what?" asked Super Buu

"Take a guess." Said Syn

"Oh I know this one," said Goku. "You're still holding back your true power because your waiting for something we don't know about."

"How did you…" said Super Buu

"I don't know." Said Goku

"Whatever, your both dead." Said Syn

With that he started shouting out more energy blasts at the two of them.

MEANWHILE

Cell looked at 17 as the duo stood in the now nearly destroyed park. All that remained was a jungle gym….and a churro stand.

"If this is all the power you have then I don't see why I bothered coming here." Said Cell

"Oh don't you worry about that I still have plenty more power to show you." Said 17

Quick as a flash 17 was in front of Cell and the two began throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at each other. In the end 17 fired a KI blast that nearly hit Cell right in the face if he didn't duck.

"Still with the cheap shots huh 17." Said Cell

"Your one to talk."

"Ok you got me there."

Cell then sent a kick straight into 17's stomach and sent him flying. Getting up 17 snarled at Cell before firing his Photon wave. Cell stared at the upcoming attack and simply swiped it away with his hand.

"Is that really the best you can do? You should have stayed in the scrape yard." Said Cell

17 growled before his eyes turned red and he started glowing white.

'I knew my inner Vegeta would come back to haunt me someday.' Thought Cell

When the glow died down a new 17 stood in front of Cell. This 17 was slightly taller than the other one and had longer hair that had two bangs on the right and left side of his forehead. His red bandanna was still around his neck and locked slightly larger than before and tied into a knot on his left side. He was now wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt that was ripped in his shoulder blades. He also had on a brown mini vest that had its edges in gold as well as brown spenders on it and he was wearing gold gauntlets that went as from nearly his lower arm to his wrists. His hands had on dark blue gloves that were white on his palms. He was wearing the same jeans but his shoes were replaced with boots that were knee high, dark blue and had gold edged on the on toe areas. He had a gold belt buckle with the initials RR on it.

The biggest change about him was his face. This face wasn't the face of a teenager it was the face of man, more angular than his previous face and was a bit longer. His eyes showed little to no difference except that they were slightly lighter.

"I feel unstoppable," Said 17 his voice was slightly deeper.

"So that's the power you were talking about earlier. Said Cell

"This is more than I thought it would be. Nothing can stop me now." Said 17

"You're not the first person to say that nor the last but I'll be sure to make It so you eat your words like the others." Said Cell

"We'll just see who will be eating words or the dirt." Said 17

UP IN…. THE SKY!

Frieza and Vegeta were dodging a barrage of KI blast from Baby who was grinning like a maniac that just won a trip to see Jim Carrey.

"This power is incredible! With it I will destroy you both." Said Baby

While Baby was talking Vegeta came around and kicked right in the face.

"Look here clown! I can take being shoot at and I can even take my woman's cooking! But I will not take to listening to your petty threats any longer." Vegeta growled

"How DARE you insinuate that my threats are petty!" said Baby

"Oh please we're hardly even trying and you just assume you can beat us both." Said Frieza

"Oh but you see… I'm just getting warmed up. This form its power is just still coming in to my form and I can't wait to see what it can do!" said Baby

Baby then put his left hand in the air and energy started flowing in to it. Channeling his KI a dark sphere slowly manifested from his hand.

"Now you shall see my power first hand!" Yelled Baby

BOOM!

A random KI blast came from out of nowhere and hit Baby right in the chest losing him his concentration and causing his energy blast to disappear.

Baby, Frieza and Vegeta turned to see Cell floating in the air smoke coming from his hand. Just then 17 appeared a few feet from in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late, I just had to deal with a teenager who just hit puberty." Said Cell

"Shut your face, you missed that shot." Said 17

"Cell who is that?" asked Frieza

"Its android 17." Said Cell

"Impossible, no way that can be 17!" said Vegeta

"Believe it Vegeta, he got a tune up apparently." Said Cell

"More than a tune up I reached the ultimate power." Said 17

"Join the club." Said Frieza

He pointed to Baby who was clutching his chest and looking at Cell.

"You pest! You got in my way!" yelled Baby

"It's not my fault I can't hit 17 or else." Said Cell

"What are you talking about?" asked 17

"I'm not stupid 17 I know you have those energy drainers on your hands. That's why I purposely missed." Said Cell

"Doesn't matter I'll destroy you regardless on if I absorb your energy." Said 17

"That goes double for me! I don't care if you two judge my power it will still destroy you both!" said Baby to Frieza and Vegeta.

"Well it's good to see you two Cell." Said Frieza

"Same here Frieza. I just can't help but wonder where Super Buu is." Said Cell

"The Majin is with Kakkarot fighting off another bad guy elsewhere." Said Vegeta

"No way… Super Buu is with Goku." Said Cell

"Yup. I wonder if Goku is driving him crazy." Said Frieza

"You have no idea how infuriating Kakkarot can be when he gets into it." Said Vegeta

"I'm sure Super Buu can handle it." Said Cell

ELSEHWERE…. I'M DOING THAT A LOT.

Super Buu was busy dodging few KI blasts from Syn along with Goku.

"Goku its time to go on the offensive." Said Super Buu

"I got it." Said Goku

Goku then fired a blast that hit Syn in the shoulder while Super Buu doubled it with another blast to the knee.

Syn doubled over a bit but quickly picked himself up.

"Do you honestly think that can hurt me?" asked Syn

"Do you honestly think that that is the first time I have heard that?" asked Goku

"I don't think that's what he means Goku." Said Super Buu

"I don't care I get tired of hearing the same thing over and over again from villains." Said Goku

"I don't think he's actually being serious at all actually." Said Super Buu

"I figured that much he must be trying to distract us." Said Goku

"You both have no idea how close you are." Said Syn

"Well don't worry about us trying to figure it out quickly. We have a lot of time to try to figure out what your planning." Said Goku

Then it hit Super Buu… he was supposed to teach Goten and Trunks those techniques…. He could only hope that they weren't awake.

Regardless he had to finish this.

"I've had just about enough this Syn, I'm going to take you down." Said Super Buu

Powering up Super Buu flung at Syn in a flash and punched him in the stomach. He followed up with a few punches and kicks to his sides and with a powerful jab to his chest. After a few powerful blows to the head Syn came to the realization that Super Buu was nowhere to be found he looked around for any sign of the pink guy.

"UP HERE!" yelled Super Buu

Syn looked up to see Super Buu firing a big bang kamehameha towards him.

"Don't forget about me." Said Goku

Goku fired a kamehameha times 10 at Syn as well just as Super Buu hit him with his attack.

The beams collided and Syn could not be seen until both warriors powered down there attacks. Syn looked damaged and appeared to be on his last tail.

"Game over Syn." Said Super Buu

"Your finished. Just like Chichi's leftover meatloaf." Said Goku

Syn however smirked.

"Actually it's the other way around." He said

Just then six glowing objects flew right up to Syn. They gathered around his body and started floating around with him.

"The dragonballs.. there blue." Said Goku

"Indeed. They are filled with negative energy." Said Syn

"That doesn't sound good." Said Super Buu

"You think that's bad just watch and see what happens when I combine them all into me." Said Syn as he opened his mouth wide and the dragonballs started flowing into it one by one.

"Super Buu I'm not good at math but is negative supposed to make him stronger?" asked Goku

"He was a negative to begin with Goku. More will just add up to him." Said Super Buu

"Oh…..It's a good thing I never bothered to help Gohan with his homework." Said Goku

"I think that's a good think for his grades." Said Super Buu

A blinding flash of light appeared temporarily blinding both of them but then it disappeared.

From the flash stood Syn but he looked slightly different. His spikes on his back were noticeable longer and the 1 star ball one his forehead was gone replaced with all seven dragonballs on his chest in a perfect circle with one in the middle. His skin appeared more brighter and more tougher than before. His wounds from early were healed.

"YES. Witness the power of the shadow dragons. The one known as Syn is no more I am Omega Shenron." Said Omega

"Super Buu his power level has completely spiked up." Said Goku

"I know he may not look any different but he is completely different from before." Said Super Buu

"Let's see what this power can do." Said Omega

In a flash Omega appeared In front of Goku and punched him right in the face, then he threw a fire blast at Super Buu who almost got caught on fire from dodging it.

Goku got up and fired a KI blast at Omega who just took it like it was nothing. Super Buu then sent a surprised kick to Omega's head but he didn't even flinch. Omega then punched Super Buu in the chest and fired a KI blast right in his stomach nearly blowing a hole in it.

Goku then grabbed Omega from behind.

"Super Buu attack him now!" said Goku

Omega only smirked and then said "Dragon thunder!"

Thunder then formed from Omega's spikes on his back and struck Goku shocking him. Super Buu then flew in and hit Omega in the stomach stopping the thunder and Goku kicked Omega down into the ocean but Omega recovered before he fell into the water.

"He's practically impossible now. I'm getting excited!" Said Goku

"You really are one strange odd ball Goku." Said Super Buu

"Fools you can't beat me… in fact you can't dodge this!" said Omega has he raised one arm and bend it forward.

A blue energy appeared around Goku and Super Buu. Thinking fast Goku grabbed Super Buu and used instant transmission to teleport them away before Omega opened his hand to release a devastating eruption of energy around them.

When the eruption cleared Omega saw the two were gone but he knew he could find them.

"Those two won't get away, not like Waldo." Said Omega

Vegeta dodged a blast from Baby and retaliated by firing a quick Big Bang Attack right back at him. Baby dodged it and the Death Beam form Frieza.

"Is that the best you could do?" he asked smirking.

"Not by a long shot!" said Cell

Baby turned around to see Cell fire a Kamehameha right at him. The attack however was disrupted by 17 who absorbed it with his hands.

"Don't forget about me already." Said 17

"I didn't think you would help anyone 17." Said Cell

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend right." Said Baby

Frustrated Vegeta charged at them ready to beat them to death.

Just then Goku and Super Buu took that time to appear.. Goku being right in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta found himself crashing right into Goku making them both fall in the air not descending thanks to Super Buu grabbing both of them.

"Wow Veggie I didn't think you missed me that much. I guess we're friends after all." Said Goku

Vegeta responded the only way he could. He started punch Goku right in the stomach repeatedly, his eyes speaking for blood. It took the combine efforts of both Cell and Frieza to hold him back from killing Goku.

"How sweet their offering to kill each other for us." Said Baby

"They don't need to do that, we can do it much more effectively." Said 17

17 then grabbed his left wrist and took of his hand to reveal a machine gun and started firing dozens upon dozens of KI bullets at the heroes who did their best to dodge. Although Vegeta did try to sneak up to Goku but what stopped by Super Buu who kept pushing him out of the way.

When the bullets stopped Baby fired a Final Flash and everyone warped out of the way to dodge that.

"Hey that was a time out." Said Goku

"I don't care," Said 17 placing his hand back on.

"You interrupted me killing Kakkarot." Snarled Vegeta

"Don't worry Vegeta you'll have many opportunities to kill Goku in the afterlife." Said Baby

"The only afterlife meet here will be yours." Said Frieza

"Okay guys its five on two we got this." Said Goku

Just then a huge wave of water appeared and took shape beside Baby and 17. Omega morphed from water to his solid from and smirked at the heroes.

"You thought you could get away from me did you. No one escapes my power." He said

"Who is this?" asked Cell

"That is Omega created by the negativity of the dragonballs." Said Super Buu

"Great now we have three people to deal with." Said Vegeta

"I might miss dinner." Said Goku

"Goku we don't have time for your dinner right now." Said Super Buu

"You always have time for dinner." Said Goku

Before anyone could retort the three villains were on the move throwing KI blasts at the group who did their best to dodge. Omega then started throwing fire balls at Goku who moved out of the way to avoid being scorched. Baby kept throwing Big bang attacks at Vegeta and Frieza while Super Buu and Cell were in a fist fight with 17. Omega then fired an ice beam at Vegeta and nearly froze his body but luckily Frieza pushed him out of the way so it only got his arm.

Vegeta growled before powering up and the ice melted from his arm. Goku then fired his dragon fist at Omega who took it head one but as the smoke cleared he was gone. Goku looked around but then saw his body regenerate itself from red blotches of goo. 17 managed to drain some energy from Super Buu before being kicked back by Cell.

Eventually the five soon found themselves facing the three villains in a stand still.

"This is bad. They seem to be getting more powerful by the minute." Said Cell

"Anyone got anything we could use?" asked Frieza

"I wish I had something but nothing." Said Goku

"Kakkarot we have to fuse." Said Vegeta

The four then looked at Vegeta in astonishment.

"Did Baby hit you too hard Vegeta you would never suggest something like that." Said Super Buu

"I don't really see any other choice." Said Vegeta

Knowing that if Vegeta would suggest fusion then truly they were running out of options.

"Okay Vegeta lets go." Said Goku

Omega, 17 and Baby watched in confusion as the two sayains did a weird dance and were soon surrounded In a bright glow. When the glow disappeared two became one and Gogeta stood smirking at his foes.

How's that for a way to pass the time?

"You three might as well give up right now. This fight is pretty much over." Said Gogeta

"Oh please like one monkey can make a difference." Said Baby

"Especially if it was combined by two monkeys." Said Omega

"You apes won't last a second even if you are together." Said 17

In flash Gogeta stood before all three of the villains and sent out multiple KI blasts in the blink of an eye.

"Don't underestimate me." He said

Suddenly he pulled his arms back as if he was about to fire an attack. the villains looked ready for the attack but when Gogeta unleashed it all that came out was… confetti.

"Had you going there didn't I." said Gogeta

Super Buu, Cell and Frieza looked at Gogeta in confusion.

"Did he really just fire a bluff?" asked Cell

"Yes he did." Said Frieza

"You guys stay back I got this." Gogeta said to them.

"You sure about that?" asked Super Buu

"Yeah I'm the strongest in the universe I can handle all three of them." Said Gogeta with a smirk.

Super Buu, Cell and Frieza watched Gogeta fight the three villains in what one could call a Gotanks manner.

"What a minute, Super Buu how are you not able to beat those three since you did absorb Gogeta's clone?" asked Cell

"I don't know it's almost as if my powers are flowing towards something else." Said Super Buu

"If this fight goes downhill we might have to bust out the secret weapon Cell." Said Frieza

"I know but I was hoping to save that for… well never." Said Cell

They then turned their eyes to see a bright light appear in the middle of the battlefield and when the light dimmed 17, Omega, and Baby stood staring at… Goku and Vegeta.

"What the. How." Stammered Vegeta

"I guess the fusion must have been shortened from our injuries." Said Goku

"That was barely five minutes!" said Vegeta

"Well that was short lived." Said Cell

"What now?" asked Goku

"Now you die." Said Omega

Before the 3 villains could launch an attack Goku and Vegeta moved out of the way back to regroup with everyone else.

"The fusion looked like a complete success." Said Frieza

"Shut-up." Said Vegeta

"Now what are we going to do, without the fusion and my powers acting up we need another plan." Said Super Buu

"We could just get everyone else here and get more backup." Said Cell

"What good what everyone else do seeing as they aren't even bothering to show up." Said Frieza

"We have to come up with something." Said Goku

"Okay I got it. Cell, Frieza you guys need to do one last transformation for this to work." Said Super Buu

"Why should we have to take on those three with just the two of us. Our full power may not be enough for all three." Said Cell

"Don't worry me, Goku and Vegeta will take care of Omega." Said Super Buu

"What are you idiots blabbering about?" asked Baby

"What was that I don't speak baby talk." Said Vegeta

"Okay we'll take care of 17 and Baby you just have to separate them." Said Frieza

"Good enough." Said Super Buu

Super Buu then charged his energy a little being surrounded by red aura before opening his mouth and blowing out a giant white balloon the size of an SUV. The balloon then popped and a dozen ghosts that looked like miniature versions of Super Buu appeared.

"CHARGE!" yelled out the Majin

One by one the ghosts attacked Omega, Baby and 17 who frantically had no idea on what to do.

"Okay start powering up we only have a limited of time before they start destroying the ghosts." Said Super Buu

With a nod to the Majin both Cell and Frieza soon started concentrating their energy.

"I suggest while these two power up we go corner Omega." Said Vegeta

"Sounds about right Vegeta." Said Super Buu

"Let's get this done guys." Said Goku

Goku then put his hand out in the middle of Super Buu and Vegeta and they stared at it.

"No." said Vegeta

"Come on it fits the moment perfectly." Said Goku

"Were not doing that here Goku." Said Super Buu

Being left hanging Goku put his arm down and flew off with Super Buu and Vegeta to face Omega.

The dozens of ghosts Super Buu made did their job well and Omega was separated from 17 and Baby.

17 and Baby were meet with a different looking Cell and Frieza. Cell looked the same but had a lightning bolt of energy around him and Frieza was slightly taller and had some rather large muscles.

"It's the idiot again I guess they just don't know when to quit." Said 17

"You're wrong on one thing we aren't idiots." Said Frieza

"We don't know when to quit but that's how we win fights." Said Cell

"It doesn't matter what you say you don't hold a candle to us." Said Baby

"Maybe before but now I'll give it 100 percent." Said Frieza

"I'll just do this battle perfectly is all." Said Cell

Frieza fired a purple disc at Baby who dodged it but not the punch that was sent his way by Frieza which set him back a bit. 17 was punched in the stomach and sent flying back by Cell who pursued after him leaving Frieza to take care of Baby.

Meanwhile Goku, Vegeta and Super Buu were busy dealing with Omega who was consent on throwing lightning bolts and blocks of ice at them.

"He won't let any of us get close nor will he stop attacking." Said Vegeta

"I think he might be on to my tricks." Said Super Buu

"He also might not want us to do the fusion anymore." Said Goku

"If only my powers weren't acting up I could deal with this guy no problem." Said Super Buu

"Maybe you just need to get rid of some stress or whatever that's what I tell Vegeta whenever he yells at me." Said Goku

"Kakkarot I get stress from you." Said Vegeta

"Enough of your senseless squabble." Said Omega as he stopped his attacks.

"Hey I don't eat squabble but I'm sure its delicious." Said Goku

"You just want him to attack us don't you Goku?" asked Super Buu

"No I want Vegeta to admit he enjoys spending time with his friends." Said Goku

"We don't have time for this Kakkarot, and I don't enjoy spending time with them." Said Vegeta

Just then a blaze of fire erupted from around them and they jumped out of the way of the heat.

"I have had enough of you three I'm going to destroy every last one of you." Said Omega

'Crap my powers are still acting up and I'm not at full strength. I have to come up with a way to get them back on track….. well this idea is worth a shot. At least I'll give the others a better chance to beat this guy if it doesn't work.' Thought Super Buu

In the blink of an eye Super Buu appeared in front of Omega. He slowly started to channel his energy through his life force.

"I guess I have a volunteer to die first. Well then since your first I'll let you decide just how you want to die." Said Omega

"Goku, Vegeta get away I have an idea." Said Super Buu not taking his eyes of Omega.

"I'm waiting." Said Omega

"Fine I choose… explosion." Said Super Buu

Before Omega could open his mouth Super Buu self-destructed leaving a large explosion in his wake.

"Super Buu!" yelled Goku

"The Majin sacrificed himself to save us all." Said Vegeta

When the explosion erupted nothing stood in area but a few pieces of pink particles. All of sudden the particles started to move together and form one being… Omega.

"Did that fool really think that explosion would be enough to stop me? Idiots like that deserve to die." Said Omega

"You monster!" snarled Goku

"Kakkarot we have to try to fuse again it's our only option." Said Vegeta

Before they could attempt to fuse a flash of lightning separated them from getting close enough to perform the fusion technique.

"Don't think for one second I'm going to allow you two to become one being again." Said Omega

Out of nowhere a beam of energy appeared from behind Goku and Vegeta striking Omega in the chest.

"Don't rule me out just from a little explosion." Said a familiar voice

Goku and Vegeta turned around to see Super Buu looking as good as new behind them.

"But how…" said Vegeta

"Good to see you back Super Buu you had us going there." Said Goku

"My regeneration abilities quickly pieced me back together but they pieced me away from danger and I had to come back here." Said Super Buu

"It looks like I get another chance on killing you." Said Omega

"Not this time Omega. I fixed that little problem with my powers." Said Super Buu

"What's that supposed to change?" asked Omega

"Everything." Said Super Buu as a red aura appeared around him.

"Vegeta I think I might be able to get dinner on time after all." Said Goku

"Kakkarot at how this is going I'm going to be happy for once." Said Vegeta

Both sayains flew out of the way so as not to be caught in the midst of the battle.

"You see Omega my powers were going to a different source in my body and I was unable to fully use them. Apparently my powers were being combined with all the other sources of power I had absorbed because I had them in my body for quite awhile. Said Super Buu

His power started to rise as Omega widened his eyes.

"To top it off I still had one last effect to play off and that was the combination of my Majin powers with my newly acquired powers I got from the dragon chapters ago. In order to activate this I had to self destruct so my powers wouldn't collapse on each other and freely move around. Let's see if all of it was worth it." Said Super Buu

His face then went into one of concentration and his aura continued to flare brighter until it turned into one of white. Super Buu then became surrounded in a white light and started to change.

When the white light stopped and everyone opened their eyes, except for Goku who took off a pair of sunglasses. They all looked at Super Buu to find him wearing the same KI Goku normally wore with no mark and his traditional white pants and belt with M on it. He also had the same shoes on and elbow guards.

His aura however was a clear white.

Super Buu looked at Omega with a smile on his face and a look that said power.

"Wow Super Buu's power is incredible." Said Goku

"It doesn't look good for Omega." Said Vegeta

Omega looked at Super Buu rage plain as day on his face at the newly transformed Majin that stood in front of him.

"You dare insinuate that a transformation like that could defeat me. What exactly do you think this is." Said Omega

"It's the birth of the ultimate Majin Buu." Said Super Buu

"And here I thought there wasn't any cockiness here in this battle." Said Omega

"I'm not being cocky I'm just stating a fact. You can't win this battle anymore." Said Super Buu

"Oh really and what makes you say that so confidently?" asked Omega

"Simple my transformation and the fact that I know I can't lose." Said Super Buu

"We'll just see." Said Omega

"You're right about that." Said Super Buu

There that should cover it up. I know it sucks to leave it at a cliffhanger but I will update a new chapter soon after this gets enough attention.

Thanks for sticking with this story, please don't forget to R &R and have a nice day.


	25. Chapter 25

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon ball Z

Hey it's been awhile.. look for all those who still look on to this story don't worry it's not dead. I have just been busy this past month with school work. I have finally finished the month of work November had in store for me so I can finally work on this story.

Since I am working on the actual chapter for this as we speak I decided to do a true fashion and give a FILLER, chapter but the question is does it actually involve the main story?

You have to read to find out.

SPECIAL CHAPTER: Back to the…alternate Time Line?

Bulma stood in the lab with a huge smile on her face as she pulled out a device that looked like a calculator but was slightly thicker than normal and had a series more buttons on it and a somewhat wider screen.

"Behold after hours of work and mind blowing research I have completed the first ever time calculator!" said Bulma as she held up the device. "With it we can go back in time should it be necessary and after much testing I have concluded that if we do change things in the past it will affect that time zones future not ours. In other words it will only become an alternate world but creating alternate worlds can be risky."

She then brought out a journal. "I have taken notes on how alternate worlds can be made and changed if we were to access them in certain parts of course. Before I begin a small demonstration any questions, yes you right there to my left?"

"Why are we listening to this again?" asked Cell

"Because you guys happened to be here when I wanted to show off my new invention." Said Bulma

Super Buu, Cell and Frieza had just stopped by Capsule Corp to drop of Kid Buu so he could play with Goten and Trunks. Before they could leave however Bulma had ushered them into the lab and demanded that she show they here newest invention. After fifteen minutes of slide shows about the mechanics of the device she finally got to what the device was used for.

"Not that the device isn't impressive," said Frieza as he was trying not anger the blue haired scientist. "But when would we ever need to go back in time?"

"Well it's just-"

"If anything happened to us right now couldn't we just us the dragon balls to stop whatever threat that we was out of our hands." Said Super Buu

"That's just-"

"Even if we did go back in time to stop whatever threat we had how we be so sure that we won't get caught by ourselves or someone slips up and we cause a paradox of some sort." Said Cell

Bulma looked at all three of them with an emotionless expression on her face before she placed the device on the desk and walked out of the lab mumbling something about needing a smoke.

"I think we might have upset her guys." Said Cell

"Better she hear it from us than anyone else." Said Frieza

They heard a noise and they turned around to see Goten, Trunks and Kid Buu come from behind a large piece of machinery.

"What are you kids doing down her?" asked Cell

"Nothing bad." Said Goten

Trunks elbowed Goten in the shoulder. "What he meant to say was that we were just curious as to what my mom had to show you guys." Said Trunks

"It looks she showed you something important from what we heard." Said Kid Buu

In a heart beats notice the three chibis had made their way over to the device on the desk and had started to do what children do when they see something new; they mess with it.

"What do these green buttons do?" asked Goten

"Cool the numbers appear in different colors." Said Kid Buu

"Some of them even make sounds." Said Trunks

The device was snatched away from the hands of Trunk's by Super Buu. "You shouldn't be messing things that can be out of your understanding."

"We were only looking at it." Said Goten

"You could have done something that could have taken you back in time." Said Frieza

"Besides you might have broken it with the way it was flashing." Said Cell

The device started to flash a light red and then a dark green before beeping loudly and then BOOM!

The chibis averted their eyes from the flash to see that Super Buu, Cell and Frieza were gone.

"I guess they were right." Said Kid Buu

The colorful bright lights made it hard to see anything that was going on, then the white light appeared…

"Okay," said Goku as he stepped on the ring his eyes on Cell. "I'll go first."

"I was hoping to save the best for last Goku." Said Cell

Hercule looked like he was about to interject when all of a sudden a flash of white light appeared on the ring causing everyone, even Cell to avert their eyes until the light faded away. When the light dies down they saw three new people on the ring.

"ASTOUNDING!" yelled out the newsman. "Three new fighters have appeared out of nowhere on the ring and what's this is that… ANOTHER CELL!

Super Buu rubbed his eyes and looked around him. He saw Cell and Frieza doing the same and then he looked to see that he was standing on a … ring? He then saw Goku in his super sayain form staring at him with questioning eyes and in the middle of the ring he saw Cell….but Cell was right next to him right? So how could….

"What the heck was up with the light show we just went through." Said Frieza

A few gasps were heard from the Z fighters as they recognized Frieza.

"What's Frieza doing here again?" asked Gohan

"I thought we saw the last of this guy already." Krillen

"Why is there another me over there," said Cell pointing towards the Cell in the middle of the ring.

Goku looked at the three of them confused. "Frieza what are you doing back here and why are there two Cells?"

"Honestly I'm just as shocked as you are," said Cell as he stared at the Cell by Goku.

"Do you think this device actually worked," Said Super Buu as he looked at the device which was perfectly normal now.

"If that is the case then it sent us back in time at a point where I have no idea where." Said Frieza

Cell looked at the Cell in the middle of the ring and then at Goku and he turned to look at the Z fighters before turning towards the cameraman, the newsman and Hercule Satan before he felt a light bulb go off in his head.

"Oh I know where we are," he said as he turned towards Super Buu and Frieza. "This is the day of the Cell games it's that tournament I held back then."

"What do you mean by back then?" asked Goku

"So you're telling me that we were sent back to the Cell games." Said Super Buu

"Yeah, oh man I still remember this like it was yesterday. In fact at one moment there should be…" Cell trailed off as he looked up in the sky.

A helicopter soon came into view a few seconds later and out from it came a woman with orange hair dressed like a show girl and two guys one with long blonde hair in nothing but white pants and a white tank top and another guy wearing a somewhat large singlet metal elephant mask with shoulder guards and looked overweight but had muscular arms came out from a rope ladder dropped from the helicopter.

"WE ARE THE STUDENTS OF HERCULE!" yelled the man in the elephant mask.

"No need to dirty your hands with this Hercule….why are there two of them?" asked the guy with blonde hair.

"Well Caroni and Piroshki I have no doubt that this is some kind of trick!" said Hercule

"Of course this would be a trick set up by Cell to deceive Hercule!" yelled the newsman (I forgot his name or I remember and I don't care).

"No doubt he couldn't defeat the champ on his own so he hired a double." Said Miss Piiza

"So who exactly are you guys?" asked Goku ignoring the others as he looked at Cell Frieza and Super Buu. "I get that your Cell and Frieza but your energies don't feel like them and besides Frieza's dead and Cell is standing right there. As for you I have no idea who you are but I like your red vest."

"Well look it doesn't really matter who we are." Said Cell

"Actually it does," said the other Cell (screw it I'm calling him past Cell). "You look like me but I get the feeling that you aren't me."

"You could say that I'm a more improved version of you." Said Cell

"I highly doubt that anyone could be better than my perfect form." Said past Cell

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said your perfect form made you arrogant." Said Super Buu

"Hey I got past that milestone." Said Cell

"Yeah it only took you about a year or two to get past that one." Said Frieza

"He got past it a year or two later? He would say it a few times when I talked with him the first few times I met him." Said Super Buu

"Look you guys that was a long time ago and I got past that point already." Said Cell

"SHUT-UP!" yelled Vegeta as he growled lightly. "I have had it with this senseless squabble so tell us right now who you people are!"

"Still the same Vegeta even back then." Said Frieza

"What's that supposed to mean!" demanded Vegeta

"It doesn't matter," said Super Buu deciding not to let Frieza instigate Vegeta and possibly cause a bigger problem than the one they already found themselves in. "We aren't exactly going to be staying here long so there's no real point in getting acquainted."

"But I want to know who you guys really are," said Goku as he gave a pleading look. "You don't seem like the Cell and Frieza we know and I can only imagine who you are. I just want to fight you when this is over."

"No please do stick around," said past Cell as he smirked at them. "I insist that you three participate in the tournament seeing as though I can sense a great deal of power from you three."

"Ok look as much as we would like to stay….." said Cell

"We can't really be here because we came here from…a faraway place." Said Frieza

"Guys no point stalling I have no idea how to work this thing," Said Super Buu as he started examining all the buttons on it. "If I mess up we might go back to a wrong point in time…..Hey you!" he called over looking at Trunks who looked around before pointing a finger at himself.

"Yes you come here for a second I need your impute on this." Said Super Buu

Trunks looked back in shook before walking over there and stood by Super Buu and literally had to look up at how tall he was compared to him.

"I'm curious as to see if you can figure this out," said Super Buu as he showed Trunks the device.

Trunks looked at the strange machine presented in front of him and slowly took it from Super Buu's hands to observe better. He spent a few moments looking at it before handing it back to Super Buu.

"I have no idea what this thing really is but it looks like at time machine controller." He said

"Close it's a portable time machine called….Cell what did Bulma call this thing again?" asked Super Buu

"I don't know ask Frieza." Said Cell with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't look at me I nearly fell asleep during the slide show." Said Frieza

"Anyway it's what we used to get here, we are from the future and before you ask not your future and I guess know we can say not this future either," Said Super Buu when he saw Trunks about to ask something.

"So we may not see you guys." Said Goku

"Who cares." Said Vegeta

"HELLO we can we get back to what's important now.. like me." Said Hercule

"Look at one point you will come against this guy," said Cell as he pointed to Super Buu. "But he won't look like he does now and he won't be as strong."

"But I'm still stronger than you." Said Super Buu

"That's not the point." Said Cell

"Look guys it doesn't really matter seeing as though we shouldn't really be here anymore." Said Frieza

"But you guys have to stick around for this if you're as strong as you claim to be." Said Goku

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Said Cell

"Think about this Kakkarot your asking some different Frieza and possibly another Cell along with some pink guy to take part in this tournament." Said Vegeta

"Well actually it's not my call but Cells." Said Goku

Eyes fell on past Cell who continued to stand in the center of the ring watching them. "Oh do be my guest and participate in this tournament. I want to see if this other Frieza and apparently my somewhat future self along with the other one can hold against me."

"YEAH! I guess that means you guys can stay!" said Goku

"Is this really a good idea Super Buu." Said Frieza

"Don't ask me Cell should remember all that goes on in this tournament, after all it is his own past." Said Super Buu

"Ok fine, when things turn a little south I'll tell you guys all about it." Said Cell

"But who gets to fight first?" asked Goku

"To be honest it was the small fries who fought last time," said Cell as he pointed over towards Hercule and his students.

"Oh yeah I remember you telling me this you called it the 'Losers fight first' event." Said Frieza

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TOO!" demanded Hercule

"Obviously you guys have no idea who you're dealing with." Said the newsman

"Yeah I have no intention of staying here longer than I have to," said Super Buu as he folded his arms. "I get the feeling that if we used our full power it would be over kill and I don't want to change this world as much as we already have."

"You talk as if you have enough power to destroy Cell in one hit if you felt like it." Said Vegeta

Super Buu smirked. "I never joke about things like that, either me, Frieza or our Cell can take on your Cell no problem but I don't think that would make it fun."

"Can he really make claims like that 16," whispered Krillen to the tall android. "I can't really tell how much power this guy is holding in but he doesn't look like he can do that much damage and neither do Frieza and the other Cell."

Android 16 remained silent for a second before replying. "My data shows that this Frieza is much different than the one you came across. The other Cell also appears to be stronger than our Cell and as for the other one 'Super Buu' I believe his name was, I have no data nor records on him. But from what I can tell he may be stronger than he might be leading on."

"Are you serious." Said Krillen

"You talk a big game for someone who has yet to start fighting." Said past Cell

"To be honest I won't really be needed in this fight," said Super Buu as he looked at past Cell. "In fact I highly doubt Frieza could show you 50% of his power without destroying you. So to be honest what would be the point of actually fighting in case we ruin some of the 'surprises' for this alternate timeline."

"If you think you have what it takes to bring me down then go ahead and try." Said past Cell

"Ok fine," said Super Buu as he stepped on the ring and handed the device to Frieza. "I guess I can have a little…. Warm-up."

"Hey only I can say that." Said Cell

"Actually that's something I would say." Said past Cell

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" shouted Hercule as he pointed at Super Buu who looked at him with slight irritation.

"I am sick of you stupid cheaters thinking you can come here and treat this like it's some kind of joke! I am the one who will be fighting Cell above all else I AM THE CHAMP AFTER ALL." said Hercule

Super Buu stared at Hercule for a short period of time and Hercule felt his glare loosen as he stared at the red orbs that were Super Buu's eyes.

"Look Hercule; you can have your silly little competition with Cell maybe in a little while if you behave," said Super Buu as he smiled at Hercule in a way that made the man take one step back. "You can come up here and fight with the 'big boys' if you act like a good little fighter."

"D-d-do you think I'm some kind of dog," said Hercule only his voice was shaking slightly and fear was evident in his face.

"Oh don't be afraid have some bee jerky," said Super Buu as he tossed a rock and with a wave of his finger turned it into stick of beef jerky at Hercule which hit him directly in the face and he caught the jerky in his hands. "Know be quiet Hercule or else I'll have to make you sit in a corner."

The tone Super Buu had in his voice made everyone including the newsman stay silent.

"I change my mind this guy might okay after all if he can get that oaf to shut-up." Said Vegeta

"Where did you get that beef jerky?" asked Goku

"I can make things appear with my magic." Said Super Buu

"Can I have some?" asked Goku

"…..fine," said Super Buu as he used his magic to turn a few rocks into beef jerky and handed them to Goku who shoved a few of them into his mouth.

"If the distractions are out of the way then I would like to get started with this fight." Said past Cell

"Sure no problem, but I have to ask do you want the ring outs still in or do you want to go all out." Said Super Buu

"The ring outs will stay unless I say otherwise." Snapped past Cell

"Suit yourself."

They stood in silence for a few seconds as past Cell stared at the smirking Super Buu with a frown on his face.

"So do you want to make the first move or should I?" asked Super Buu

"Since you claim to be stronger than me I'll let you make the first move." Said past Cell

"In that case don't blink." Said Super Buu

Past Cell wondered what he meant by that until he felt a punch to his stomach and he doubled over and looked up to see Super Buu in front of him but then he felt a punch to his face and he nearly fell to the ground. He got back up to see Super Buu right back where he was at before with that smirk still on his face.

"Wow I didn't even see him move and Cell just got hurt." Said Krillen

"That guy moved at an incredibly fast pace I barely even saw him move." Said Goku

"No way that guy moved that quickly it has to be some kind of-"

"I'm sorry did I ask you something Hercule?" Super Buu asked turning to the guy with the afro.

"NO, I was just thinking out loud nothing serious," Said Hercule with a nervous grin.

Super Buu nodded and then turned back to past Cell who was looking at him in shock.

"How did you hit me there if you were just here a few seconds ago?" he asked

"I guess I have to take things a little slower than I thought…oh well just try to keep up." Said Super Buu

Super Buu then flew at past Cell and the two were exchanging a barrage of punches and kicks at each other and steadily rose in into the air.

"ARE YOU WATCHING THIS LADIES AND GENTLEMAN AT HOME THE TWO FIGHTERS ARE FLYING." Shouted the newsman with wide eyes. "Hercule do you have any comment?"

"Not at the moment." Said Hercule afraid to speak his mind in fear of that tall pink guy.

Up in the air past Cell had disappeared and Super Buu blocked the hit made to his head with one finger a second later before kicking Cell in the chest and throwing him back into the ring. Past Cell landed on his back on the ring and got up just in time to see Super Buu's fist hit him right in the face. Super Buu then grabbed past Cell by one of his wings and threw him up in the air then stretched out one of his arms and threw him back into the ring with a loud slam. The ring around past Cell was cracked as he had cracked the ring when he landed face first on it.

"Did that guy just….stretch his arms…" stuttered Hercule

Past Cell got up and immediately punched Super Buu in the face, smiling as he did so. But his smile turned into shock as Super Buu just stood there his face moving slightly as past Cell's punch but otherwise he looked unaffected. Past Cell then jumped back and landed in a stance in front of Super Buu who looked..Bored.

"That's seriously the best punch you could do," Super Buu said as he cracked his neck a bit. "The Cell over there can punch harder in his sleep and yet your punches put me to sleep."

"How dare you!" Snapped past Cell as he raised his hand and a large purple disc appeared in it.

He threw the disc at Super Buu who waited until the disc was close enough and he grabbed it by putting his fingers on the edge without touching the sides earning a gasp from Goku and the rest of the Z fighters.

"You never told me you used one of my attacks," said Frieza as he turned to look at Cell.

"I only did it because I felt like putting Goku on the edge if he thought I would destroy the planet." Admitted Cell

"Stealing a technique from Frieza, now that's funny." Said chuckled Super Buu

Past Cell only snarled at Super Buu.

"Not much of an improvement but why not… you at least showed me your trying," said Super Buu as he squeezed the and made it disappear. "So I'll show you one of my techniques."

Super Buu then raised on of his hands and it started to glow a bright yellow and then he pointed it at past Cell and three rings flew out at him engulfing him and wrapping around him tightly.

"What is this infernal trap!" said past Cell

"For the sake of secrets I won't tell you its name," said Super Buu as he opened the palm of his hand. "But for this one I won't have to tell you what it's called."

Super Buu's hand glowed a bright blue and a large sphere came from his palm.

"I'm pretty confident you know this technique very well." Said Super Buu

He fired the Big Bang Attack at past Cell who continued to struggle until the attack engulfed him dead on and half of his body fell down on the ring. The top half of his body was missing and he wasn't moving.

"Did he just…use my attack," said Vegeta wide eyed.

"Super Buu did something similar to what Goku did to me those years ago." Said Cell

"You're not really fooling anyone with that," said Super Buu as he crossed his arms. "Regenerate already, you're wasting my time as it is."

"What is that guy talking about?" asked Miss. Piiza

Just then past Cell's lower body got up and much to everyone else's surprise the upper torso of his body sprang back up and he glared at Super Buu.

"You miserable…" he began

"Don't bother, that I had to make that attack weak enough so that it wouldn't kill you right away," said Super Buu as he unfolded his arms and looked past Cell. "Honestly I don't see the need of bothering with this fight anymore…"

Past Cell and everyone else minus Cell and Frieza gasped at this.

"What exactly do you mean by that!" said past Cell

"It means what it means 'other' Cell," said Super Buu emphasizing other and smirking at the glare on past Cell's face. "This fight has no other purpose to anymore, your giving me nearly all of your best and I'm giving you hardly 7% of my attention."

"You're lying!" said past Cell

"I'm hardly even using any of my power. All I can say is that from what I'm seeing now…the Cell of my time is a definite improvement over you." Said Super Buu

Past Cell yelled before flying up into the sky and charging up a Kamehameha. "You think you're so tough well let's see how you do against this! IF YOU DODGE THIS ATTACK THEN THE EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED! TAKE IT ALL AND DIE!"

"Its…over…" said Piccolo

"No it can't end like this!" said Gohan

Past Cell fired of his Kamehameha and Super Buu stood there for a second before sighing and bringing back his hand. When the attack got close enough he swatted it up in the air a little over his shoulder as the attack left the planet and went into space to…..where ever it is attacks like that go.

"You….just swatted it away…" said past Cell in what looked like denial.

"Yeah I did," said Super Buu before turning his head to look at Cell. "Hey when do you start to really flip out and go crazy?"

"Well I didn't start that until I felt utter humiliation and….pretty much now nearly but is this really how you want this to end?" asked Cell

Super Buu looked up at past Cell whose face was slowly consorting into anger. "I guess if we don't then this timeline might seriously get messed up," said Super Buu as he folded his arms again. "I wonder should I try to make….yeah what the hell why not."

Past Cell then grew into an enormous size and ran after Super Buu who only jumped up and hit him hard in the stomach causing Past Cell to immediately spit out android 18.

"18, he spat out 18!" shouted Krillen

Soon past Cell reverted back into his previous form (2nd) and looked with fearful eyes at Super Buu.

"NO I CAN NOT BE DEFEATED LIKE THIS I REFUSE!" He shouted

Then he grew taller into somewhat of an egg shape and smiled as he looked at Super Buu and held up 6 fingers.

"In 60 seconds I will be gone forever but everything around me will be destroyed." He said

"You seriously decided to pull a Frieza on this Cell." Said Super Buu

"I was desperate and angry and not thinking straight." Said Cell

The wind started to pick up as Goku looked sadly at his friends before teleporting in front of past Cell.

"What do you think you're doing?" Demanded Super Buu

"I have no choice but to-"

"No, no you're not," said Super Buu as he grabbed Goku by the shoulder pulled him back before laying a hand on past Cell and putting his fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

King Kai had been watching the battle of earth for quite awhile and was surprised when he felt the three new energies appear out of nowhere. He was even more surprised to find that they were indeed more powerful than Cell and that another Cell had appeared too. He watched the battle up until the pink guy disappeared and took the exploding Cell with him.

"Hey there."

King Kai looked up to see the pink guy from before with past Cell looking around in complete astonishment.

"WHAT THE-"

"No time," said Super Buu as he grabbed King Kai, Bubbles (the monkey) and Gregory (the cricket) and teleported off King Kai's planet just as past Cell self-destructed.

King Kai soon found himself at the front of the line at the check in station and the pink guy was gone.

"Where did your friend go?" asked Gohan to Frieza a little awkwardly as he was asking one of his supposed enemies but it wasn't really Frieza…right?

"He should be back right about…now." Said Frieza

Super Buu appeared in the same spot he was at before right next to Goku who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Where did you take Cell?" asked Goku

"Don't worry I followed your plan and took him to King Kai's planet but not before taking King Kai and his buddies off the planet first." Said Super Buu

"Well thanks I was going to do that." Said Goku

"Yeah, I know," Said Super Buu as he looked over towards Cell. "How long do we have to wait?"

"It shouldn't be but a few more seconds," said Cell

Just then a cloud of dust and appeared everywhere and blast came out and nearly hit Gohan had Cell not moved him out of the way at the last second.

When the dust settled past Cell could be seen lowering his hand and sporting a smug grin on his face.

"You failed in getting rid of me don't you think Super Buu." Said past Cell

"I know and a cell survived the blast and you learned instant transmission and came back here." Said Super Buu

Past Cell frowned. "When you put it that way it sounds less anticlimactic."

"You should have been there when I first heard it." Said Super Buu

"Don't blame me for trying to be a good story teller." Said Cell

"In any case you can't defeat me now; I am as stronger than I will ever be." Said past Cell

"Yeah sure, but I have a question for you," said Super Buu as he smiled a little. "Do you want me to give you a chance or end it all right here?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked past Cell. "I'm the one with the upper hand here."

"Oh really well this is over then," said Super Buu with a frown. "Before I end this I'll show you a bit of my power."

Super Buu was then surrounded by a red aura that grew slightly as he looked at past Cell who slowly widened his eyes.

"I'm not even going to bother with an actual attack so instead I'll show off this," said Super Buu as he took a deep breath and then blew out two kamikaze ghosts and then he trapped past Cell in his galactic doughnuts again.

"What the heck are those things?" asked past Cell s he struggled to get out of the trap he was in before.

"To put it in simpler terms they are your doom," said Super Buu as his ghosts smiled at past Cell. "Finish him with a single attack."

"You got it boss!" said the ghost.

They both then started charging up attacks.

"What are those things doing?" asked past Cell

"BIG-BANG-"

"FINAL-"

"YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME I'M PERFECT!" shouted past Cell as he struggled more threw his bounds.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled out both of the ghosts and the attacks hit past Cell who screamed until he the end.

When the beams stopped only a few burnt marks on the ground showed signs that anything happened there at all.

"He's gone." Said Cell

"Good, I don't know how but he seemed more annoying than you." Said Super Buu

"I have to agree with that statement." Said Frieza

"Hey if we went to both of you during this timeline then I bet mine would like a priest." Said Cell

"Um, not to ruin your conversation or anything but what just happened?" asked Goku

"Oh yeah that's right," said Super Buu as he looked over at his ghosts and snapped his fingers making them disappear.

"I thought you had to touch them to make them go away." Said Frieza

"It's a little trick I learned." Said Super Buu

"Anyway how do we get back?" asked Cell

"Can someone please tell me what just happened," said Goku who looked confused. "Cell came back and then you had whatever they were destroy him."

"Yes that's what happened Goku," said Super Buu as he watched Frieza look over the device before widening his eyes and walking over to Gohan. "But before we leave I might as well end this on a note….that at least resembles what happened."

Super Buu looked down at Gohan in the eyes making the young sayain fell a little uneasy. "Tell me Gohan are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" asked Gohan utterly confused. "Cells defeated or at least our Cell and everyone's okay."

"Ok that's nice; just don't confuse this with reality." Said Super Buu

"What are you talking about-?"

Super Buu placed bent down on one knee and placed his hand on top of Gohan's head and started to pour images into his head.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Piccolo

"Just making sure one thing goes as it was supposed to," said Super Buu as Gohan's face went from normal to shook to rage then he started to shout as his power grew. Everyone around him backed away except for Super Buu as he kept his hand on Gohan's head as the teen yelled and his hair changed color. A full minute later and Gohan stopped yelling as hair grew spikier and Super Buu took his hand off his head and Gohan went from a look of fury to calm again.

"Wha-what happened why do I feel this way?" asked Gohan as he felt the power surging through him.

"That Gohan is super sayain 2 or ascended sayain or whatever the heck you want to call it," said Super Buu as the teen looked up at him. "You could only achieve that form if you got really angry and I had to help you get to that form myself because it's actually very important that you reach that form."

"Important how?" asked Gohan

"You'll understand at one point," Said Super Buu as he stood up. "As for what you saw, you will think of it as a simple nightmare or forget about it entirely in a few seconds."

"What?" said Gohan

"Just enjoy your new powers and practice with them," Said Super Buu as he turned towards Goku who still had a confused look on his face. "You Goku will go to the otherworld and learn about the fusion technique."

"That sounds pretty neat." Said Goku

"You have no idea." Said Cell

"Then you will practice to get stronger with your sons and achieve a new level of power." Said Super Buu

"Okay I'll…wait sons?" said Goku

"Looks like you spoiled that secret Super Buu." Said Frieza

"Does this mean I'm getting a little brother?" asked Gohan hopefully.

"You could or not I don't know what will happen in this world now," Said Super Buu as he turned his attention back to the newsman who was still standing there in shock. "Isn't there a certain job you should be doing?"

The newsman looked at him blankly for a few seconds before widening his eyes and turning back to the camera. "Ladies and gentleman as you see it Cell has been defeated by this unknown fighter who single handedly saved the world, but what of the other Cell?"

"I am not the same Cell that you saw get destroyed," said Cell as he looked towards the camera. "The one that terrorized the world was simply a version created by a mad scientist in an act of revenge while I was made to see that this version was destroyed."

"Oh so you're not that same as the other one?" asked the newsman

"No, I'm not and lucky for you I brought my friends here to see to it that the 'bad' version of Cell was destroyed before I went into hiding," said Cell as he gave a small smile. "But you can thank these two as well for helping me find this place."

"Ok, there you have it folks the end of the Cell games and thanks to this good version of Cell and his friends the bad version is destroyed." Said the newsman

"I still have no idea how this thing works," said Frieza raising the device.

"I guess we have no choice but to hit random buttons until something works." Said Super Buu

"Is that really the best plan you can some with?" asked Cell

"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas." Said Super Buu

Cell stared at him for a few seconds. "Fine we'll have it your way, but if it doesn't work we are doing it my way."

"Deal," said Super Buu as he and Cell shook hands on it.

"Wait you guys are leaving, but I didn't get to fight any of you." Said Goku

"You'll still be fighting the version of him that comes in a few years," said Frieza as he handed Super Buu the device. "Unfortunately he won't be as strong as he is now and I doubt that the same events will happen here."

"What the heck do you all mean by events that may or may not come to pass?" Said Vegeta

"It means what it means; it may or may not happen but be prepared." Said Super Buu

"I don't know what to say to all about this…but thanks." Said Goku

"Yeah, just train and get stronger and hop for the better," said Cell as he watched Super Buu press a few buttons at random. "Make sure you can be near pass the level of power Gohan is at now."

"The same goes for you Vegeta." Said Frieza

"Ok I think I got something," said Super Buu as the device started to flash just like it did before.

The three stood back as the device started to flash more.

"Wait a minute," said Frieza as he looked at Cell and Super Buu. "Couldn't we have taken this device to Bulma and see if she could figure it out?"

Before they could repent on how they could have made the situation even better they were soon surrounded by the same flashing lights they had seen before.

The lights flashed around there eyes until everything went to white again.

When the white light faded they saw that they were once again outside in the sun and when their eyes adjusted they could see that they had appeared by a large number of people all who seem to ignore them in favor of walking forward.

"This place is this….why is it that we are at the world martial arts tournament?" asked Cell

"I have no idea why but I guess we have to figure out how this thing works before we try something like that again." Said Frieza

"That and figure out what place we are at." Said Super Buu

"HEY IT'S THOSE GUYS AGAIN!"

Super Buu, Cell and Frieza turned around to see Goku walking towards them along with Gohan, Vegeta and a few others; 18 holding a little girl, Krillen, Chichi, Bulma, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks.

"I haven't seen you guys in years," said Goku as he happily stood in front of the three. "Did you come to participate in the world martial arts tournament too?"

"Wait a minute," said Super Buu as he looked over at the now taller and older Gohan who was wearing a black spandex suit with a green vest and white gloves as well as a white bandana and sun glasses. "I think I know what point we came to."

"Oh really and what point would that be?" asked Cell

"This is the world martial arts tournament where Babadi launched his plan," Said Super Buu as he put the device into capsule form and put it in his pocket.

"So we just came a few years further in time." Said Frieza

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Goku

"Nothing important," said Cell as he looked forward to see that fighters were entering registration. "If you want to compete I suggest you move along or lose your spot."

"Your right but will you guys be competing too?" asked Gohan

"Yeah you should, it would be incredible to fight you guys." Said Goku

"I don't think that would be a good idea," said Frieza sweat dropping slightly. "With all three of us participating it would be overkill and besides a tournament wouldn't be able to suit the fight you crave from us so much."

Goku put a hand on his chin in thought. "I guess you're right, and then we can all just fight after the tournament."

"Sure if that much time left." Said Cell

The group then headed towards registration, meeting up with Videl who asked Gohan a few questions about them and after a minor art of Vegeta destroying the punching machine and making nearly everyone else have to wait Super Buu spotted some familiar looking people.

"Cell, Frieza," he said getting their attention. "That's Shin and Kibito their here for those two over." He pointed towards two men in the corner one was tall wearing black GI pants while the other though a few inches shorter was bulkier and wore a black singlet, but what they had in common was their pale skin, veins all over their bodies and the M on their foreheads.

"Those are the two guys that came at the tournament?" asked Frieza

"Yeah, I heard about them from Babadi in the other world; the bulky one is Spopovich and the taller one is Yamu. They're here for Gohan's energy to bring back to Babadi's spaceship," said Super Buu as he noticed that the two were looking around when no one was noticing them. "Shin and Kibito have know who they are but they don't know where the spaceship is."

"So they intent to let them steal Gohan's energy and then follow them back to the hideout." Said Cell

"Yes but we can make this a lot simpler than it has to be," said Super Buu and then glanced over to see Shin looking at him but then quickly looked away when he was spotted. "I guess Shin might recognize me slightly, if you two excuse me then I have some 'business' to discuss with him."

Super Buu then walked over to Shin and Kibito who didn't really acknowledge him.

"I see your eyeing me a little bit, recognize me?" asked Super Buu

"No should I." said Shin

"I would hope Supreme Kai." Said Super Buu

"How do you know that?" Said Kibito

"I know a few things," said Super Buu as he glanced over to see that Spopovich and Yamu had walked away. "I also know that you're here for Spopovich and Yamu and your little plan to use Gohan as bait."

"The plan is essential for us to locate Babadi. Do not try to interferer." Said Kibito

"I know you probably spent a awhile on this plan but I have a much better one that I'll put into action whether you like it or not," said Super Buu as he started to walk away.

"Wait," said Shin and Super Buu stopped waiting for the Kai to speak. "You said I should recognize you but I have never met you before."

"That's half true but then again how many guys do you remember that were pink." Said Super Buu

He walked off leaving a somewhat confused Shin and a curious Kibito.

Super Buu made his way back to Cell and Frieza and the three discussed a plan of action.

"Ladies and Gentleman the final round of the junior division!" yelled the announcer to the crowd. "This match will be between Trunks and Goten!"

"My son will beat yours Kakkarot." Said Vegeta

"It's just a fun match Vegeta nothing to get worked up about." Said Goku

Super Buu, Cell and Frieza had watched Goten and Trunks fight their way to the top and meet in the finals. They had been told repeatedly to hold back in the fight but if memory served correctly they don't.

"So Trunks wins in this one right?" asked Cell

"Yes, but if Goku is still alive he might have trained Goten to be better." Said Super Buu

"Regardless this match should be an interesting one." Said Frieza

The two chibis had met in the middle as soon as the announcer started the match. They were exchanging blows that didn't look like something kids could do. After a struggle for a few seconds Trunks managed to kick Goten back and the two continued their fight throughout the ring until Goten snuck up behind Trunks and kicked him out of the ring.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" yelled out he announcer. "The winner of the junior division is Goten!"

Being a good sport both Goten and Trunks shook hands and Trunks walked off the ring while the announcer walked on. "Now Ladies and Gentleman for a special treat we have the previous martial arts champion and participant of the cell games Hercule who will be taking part in a match between Goten!"

Out from the back came Hercule while he strode out with confidence inside he was shaking in fear because he had seen those two kids do the exact same moves he had seen in the cell games.

'This is bad tthat kid could kill me,' thought Hercule as he made his way out.

"Well while that's going on I'm going to get a snack," said Super Buu as he walked off to the concession stand.

"I could go fro a snack." Said Cell

"You said it," said Frieza as both he and Cell followed Super Buu.

"Those guys have the right idea, I am getting hungry," Said Goku as he and the others followed them.

Gohan was about to go to until; "Gohan."

He turned around to see Videl looking at him with a questioning gaze. "Where are you going don't you want to see the match?"

"Um, you see I don't want to upset the three new guys who showed, they might take offence to me not being there for a snack," said Gohan who ran off before Videl could open her mouth. Gohan was hungry too and he already knew the outcome of the match already without even watching…

After a few minute break for snacks and a congratulations to the chibis for a fight well done everyone was waiting for the start of the adult division.

While that was going on Super Buu snuck over to Spopovich and Yamu and confronted the two a few minutes before the drawing for numbers could begin outside the locker room.

"To think all the hard work you put in for Babadi and he just kills you both." Said Super Buu

"Watch your tongue." Said Spopovich

"How do you know about us?" asked Yamu before he pulled out a large white container. "It doesn't matter we'll just have to take your energy so you don't talk."

"Actually it's the other way around," said Super Buu as he raised his tendril on his back and shot out a beam at the two turning them into chocolate bars. He then grabbed the bars with his tendril and put both of them into his mouth chewing and swallowing.

'They both taste crunchy,' he thought as he patted his stomach and walked inside the locker room towards Shin and Kibito.

"I know where Babadi is." Said Super Buu

"How could you know something like that?" asked Kibito

"I confronted Spopovich and Yamu and they told me all I needed to know." Said Super Buu

"How do we know your telling the truth?" asked Shin

"What else do you have to go on, besides I thought you would have figured out who I was by now." Said Super Buu

"I have never seen you before in my life." Said Shin

"Give it awhile it will come," Said Super Buu as he saw everyone else come in. "So do you want to stop Babadi or what?"

"Fine lead the way." Said Shin

"But Supr-"

"We have no choice Kibito we have to take any leads we can on Babadi." Said Shin

"Good then let's go." Said Super Buu

The three walked out of the locker rooms to meet Cell and Frieza.

"These guys will be assisting me us on this battle." Said Super Buu

They then flew off while the tournament went underway.

"Tell me do you know about Babadi and Majin Buu?" asked Shin

"I know it well," said Super Buu as he smirked. "One could say I know it like the back of my hand."

They reached the mountains and then saw Babadi's spaceship and stopped at a high cliff above.

"Okay we should plan out an attack and strike together," said Shin only to turn around to find that Cell, Frieza and Super Buu had vanished and he looked down to see them at the ship.

"What are those idiots doing they could jeopardize everything." Said Kibito

At the ship Super Buu calmly knocked on the door and the ship opened up.

Out came Babadi; short, yellow skinned wearing an orange cloak and light blue shirt and pants. Along with him came Dabura the demon king; light pink skin some black hair small horns, wearing a blue outfit and a white belt/cape and gloves and boots with an M on his forehead.

"Who are you people?" asked Babadi

"Maybe they have come seeking your power master Babadi." Said Dabura

"Actually we came here to stop you." Said Cell

"I like to see you try." Said Dabura

Frieza fired a death beam in the ship and a thud was heard as something fell in the doorway.

"I guess that secret guy in the back wasn't as stealthy as he thought." Said Frieza

"Fool," said Dabura as he pulled out his sword but then he was hit in the stomach by Cell and sent to the side.

"Hey Dabura try to stop me from attacking you with this," said Cell as he started charging up a Kamehameha.

Dabura rushed at Cell with his sword only to hit thin air as Cell vanished and reappeared in front of Dabura again.

"You missed," said Cell as he fired off his Kamehameha right at Dabura engulfing him and when Cell stopped there was nothing left but rubble.

"Whatever you fools think you can do your making a big mistake." Said Babadi

"You're the one making the mistake of trying to bring back Majin Buu," said Super Buu as he looked at Babadi in the eye making him gulp. "At one point he will be your downfall. Besides don't I look familiar."

Babadi stared at him as Shin and Kibito made their way down.

"You guys managed to stop Babadi, despite your reckless behavior." Said Kibito

"Those, red eyes, pink skin the M buckle," mumbled Babadi as he looked at Super Buu. "YOUR MAJIN BUU!"

"At least some one gets it." Said Super Buu

"You mean to tell me all this time you were Majin Buu!" said Shin

"Not exactly, I maybe a Majin but I'm not the one you may be thinking of," said Super Buu a he saw Babadi looked confused. "I'm actually a different Majin from another time, but that story won't matter to you anyway."

"Why is that?" asked Babadi

A KI blast taking off his head was the answer to his own question. As the headless body of Babadi fell to the floor Super Buu looked back to Shin and Kibito.

"What do you want to do with Majin Buu's containment?" he asked

"The only think we can do move it off this planet." Said Shin

"Not a good idea considering that others might try to do the same thing Babadi just did." Said Cell

"Next time they might even succeed." Said Frieza

"We'll take that chance when it comes." Said Shin

"I have a better idea," said Super Buu as he raised his hand and fired off a large KI blast at the ship destroying it on impact.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU COULD RELEASE MAJIN BUU!" yelled both Kibito and Shin as the blast destroyed the ship into smithereens and smoke appeared. While the smoke started to clear and loud banging noise was heard and when the smoke fully cleared Majin Buu appeared.

"BUUUUUUUU!" he yelled

"Look what you've done now were all doom!" said Kibito

"Let the Majin why don't you." Said Frieza

Super Buu looked at Majin Buu who landed on the ground and started to look around before taking small steps around him.

"Hello Majin Buu." Said Super Buu

Majin Buu looked at Super Buu and the two stared at each other for awhile. "You feel like Buu." Said Majin Buu

"I know and the feeling is mutual," said Super Buu as he walked towards Majin Buu and soon stood in front of him. "I'm sorry if this hurts longer than it should but it will benefit you more than you know."

Majin Buu tilted his head to the side and then Super Buu put his hand on Majin Buu's head and his hand started to glow as he poured images into Majin Buu about peace. Majin Buu soon had steam coming from the holes around his body and then he started to shake and as Super Buu removed his hand Majin Buu was then surrounded in smoke and when it disappeared two Majin Buu's were there. One was the same while the other tall skinny and had dark gray skin along with white eyes.

"What the just happened?" asked Shin

"The separation of good and evil." Said Cell

The two Majin Buu's then glared at each other and Super Buu walked over towards them.

"I see now how I looked back then," said Super Buu as he looked at the gray skinned Majin Buu. "Such an imitation was, even now."

"What are you talking about." Growled the pure evil Majin Buu.

"Don't worry, you'll never know," said Super Buu as he brought up his hand and fired off a balst that completely destroyed the pure evil Majin Buu.

"That was weird." Said Majin Buu

"I know but tell me how do you feel?"

"Buu feel great!"

"Good, this planet will be your home from now on protect along with its people alongside those who already protect it. They won't harm you as long as you don't harm them."

Majin Buu nodded his head a big smile on his face.

"What was that all about?" asked Shin

"The evil side of Majin Buu is gone and only the good remains," said Super Buu as Majin Buu nodded in agreement.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kibito

"I can feel it and I trust him not to do any more harm." Said Super Buu

"In the meantime we have a tournament to get back to." Said Cell

They all then flew off back to the tournament along with Majin Buu.

When they got there they arrived just to hear the announcer announce the end of the tournament. As they walked into the entrance people were leaving and Super Buu saw the Z fighters head over to them.

"Where did you guys go you missed the tournament." Said Goku

"We had to go and pick up a friend," said Frieza as he pointed towards Majin Buu who waved.

"Wow you guys sure know a lot of people." Said Gohan

"What do you expect." Said Cell

"I expect to have that fight you promised." Said Goku

"Sure I guess we can make time to have that match you wanted so badly." Said Super Buu

"Can we have a match too?" asked Trunks

"Yeah we heard you used cool moves, can you teach us?" asked Goten

They both looked at Super Buu with hopeful expression their faces.

"Well, you see boys," said Super Buu as he crossed his arms and smirked at them. "The answer would have to be no."

Goten and Trunks had a sad look on their faces and asked "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious," "Said Super Buu as he looked down on them. "I can't teach you guys those techniques here this is just a dream."

Goten woke up with a start on the coach. He noticed that Trunks was waking up two rubbing his eyes.

"Trunks I had the strangest dream ever!" said Goten as he talked to his friend who was still coming out of his daze. "I dreamt that Super Buu, Cell and Frieza went back in time and they fought that bad Cell and then they appeared during the martial arts tournament when Buu appeared and they kept changing everything!"

Goten said all of this too fast for Trunks to comprehend in the state between waking up and still asleep.

"Goten you can tell me about this dream of yours later right now we have some moves to learn," said Trunks quickly waking up when he remembered how he fell asleep in the first place.

"Yeah those new moves." Said Goten the thought of his dream leaving his head.

"So Super Buu lets- huh, Super Buu," Trunks looked to see that Super Buu wasn't on the coach where they had last saw him and when he looked around he couldn't see him anywhere. He then noticed that he had been holding some green pillow the whole time and threw that on the ground.

"Super Buu's not here," said Goten as he got off the coach with Trunks to see that said Majin was indeed gone.

"That snake double crossed us!" said Trunks

"Yeah he lied to us!" Said Goten

"Well let's see if we can't find him by his energy." Said Trunks

After a few seconds Goten said; "Trunks I can't sense Super Buu's energy anywhere, I did for a second but then it disappeared."

Trunks looked down on the ground in thought before raising his eyes to look at Goten. "He might be hiding his power but why would it disappear like that."

"You don't think something happened to him do you Trunks?" asked Goten

"Nothing can kill him really," said Trunks as he felt other familiar energy. "I sense my dad and your dad as well maybe they know what's going on."

"Yeah we can ask them what happened to Super Buu." Said Goten

They both walked out of the house and flew off towards their dads energy signatures to ask about a certain Majin.

I like to thank everyone who liked and favorite this story. Rest assured it's not dead; it FAR from it, I intent to make the next chapter even longer than this one, so sit tight and thanks for giving this story support.

R & R and have a nice day.


	26. Chapter 26

From HFIL to Regular Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Hey guys, I'm back. To keep up with the stories I'm writing (I have a new one on the way that I'm working on) I decided to make a bit of a cycle in updating. I haven't touched this story In awhile and that's sad since is the first story I ever wrote on this site.

I meant to post this Thursday but the site was down and I couldn't do anything until it came back up.

Chapter 25 No Time to Explain

CRASH!

Super 17 went right through the concrete making a small crater after Cell had kicked him right in the gut and sent him flying downward. As he opened his eyes he noticed a doughnut cart that was falling into the crater and it landed right on top of his… well let's just say it's what shows he's not a woman.

One word went through his mind; karma.

As he got back up he saw a smirking Cell standing a few feet away from the hole.

"I have no idea where that doughnut cart came from but from what I heard it hit some 'precious' cargo on the way down." He said

"Shut up." Said 17

17 could barely walk straight as he got out of the crater and had to hold back the urge to lay on the ground clutching his 'precious'.

"Looks like someone is having technical difficulties. We could take a short breather so you can actually put up a decent fight." Said Cell

"I can fight just fine. Think of this as a handicap for you so you stand more of a chance." Said 17

"Suit yourself." Said Cell

Blow for blow was exchanged between Frieza and Baby as they fought at speeds naked to the human eye.

"That the best you got?" asked Frieza

"I can do more than you ever could in a lifetime." Said Baby

With that said Baby punched Frieza right in the face. He smirked until he saw that Frieza hadn't even flinched making it look like he didn't just take a punch at all.

"Wow, it's like being hit with a piece of kindness from Vegeta. It hardly ever hurts." Said Frieza

He sent a punch at Baby's stomach and a kick at his which drove the Tuffle survivor to the ground. Baby got up slowly his hand on his punched stomach.

"Did I hurt the big bad Baby," said Frieza in a mocking tone.

"Shut-up! You worthless tyrant, don't think I don't know about your secret." Said Baby

"What pray tell is my secret?" asked Frieza

"That using 100% of your power is dangerous for you, soon your energy will start to deplete due to being past your peak," Said Baby with a smirk of satisfaction.

The smirk was soon wiped off his face as Frieza soon started laughing his head off, nearly falling to his knees.

"What's so funny!" demanded Baby

Frieza soon stopped laughing long enough to speak; "I can't believe you still think that that little side effect would still be with me after all the training I went through."

After seeing the look of confusion on Baby's face Frieza decided to explain.

"You see as it is true I am in 100% of my final power but I am not going to be losing energy anytime soon." Said Frieza

FLASHBACK

It had been a strain to get used to the gravity of the area and nearly more of a strain to fight off all the clones that kept coming to fight. Every day was a test to see how much of your limits you could get past and how much power you could achieve and draw out.

Still Frieza fought hard to keep up with Cell and Super Buu.

Both proved to be on a different level of power and each was growing rapidly with every day of training they all went through. To Frieza it was hard to keep up with them on terms of power and he found it difficult to even go further beyond his limits.

Then it happened.

It was during a spar between him and Cell as Super Buu was busy taking care of the clones for awhile.

It had gone on for an hour and Frieza was already past his limits, using his 100% final form to at least stand a chance. Despite this Cell was still going strong looking as if he wasn't even trying to fight but to merely amuse himself.

"Come on Frieza at least put up a fight that shows you can at least stand a chance." Taunted Cell

Frieza aimed a punch at Cell only for it to be blocked by the android with one finger. The fist that came at Frieza's chest was one he didn't even notice until it already hit. He doubled over and nearly fell to the ground but his pride wouldn't allow it.

"I thought you were giving me 100% Frieza but it looks like you were hardly giving me 50%." Said Cell

Frieza only groaned as a response.

"You should know Frieza, that when you claim to be giving 100% you stay to it. If 100 isn't good enough to win the fight give more than that. You alone can find a way to draw out the true powers of your final form." Said Cell

They then turned around to find Super Buu being pushed back by a clone of Vegito. When Super Buu fell to the ground after a nasty kick Vegito turned his sights on Cell and Frieza.

Before Cell could tell Frieza to run quick as lightning Vegito struck him out of the way with a kick right to the stomach and a punch to the head knocking Cell a few feet away.

Vegito then turned to look at Frieza and then powered up to super sayain possibly to finish him off quicker. He then raised his right arm and started charging his finger beam pointed right at Frieza's heart.

Frieza knew that he didn't have that much power left to try to regenerate from a severe wound that would be inflicted. He heard what sounded like Cell or Super Buu rushing towards him but that was stopped when a KI blast stopped them in their tracks. For another moment in his life Frieza felt like he was going to die and it would be painful. He saw his life flash through his eyes, the life of a tyrant as well as killing those that had tried to kill him, getting stronger out of revenge to beat his brother and finally Goku.

Then he felt it, a desire he had felt for the first time; a desire to live to get stronger not for revenge but to survive and prove that he had done it without the need to beat anyone to prove it in the end.

Before Vegito could release his attack he felt his wrist being painfully grabbed to the point where it could break. Then he felt a kick to his right side which sent him flying in the air but he quickly caught himself. He saw Frieza but he was surrounded in a bright purple aura and Vegito only blinked before he felt pain come from all sides of his body ending with a quick hit to the head.

Frieza didn't know how he got this power but he didn't care. All he knew was he was stronger now and even more faster than before but what was important was how he maintained his energy.

It wasn't depleting rapidly like it would have before.

Looking around he could see both Super Buu and Cell fighting Gogeta. Frieza didn't need to look to dodge the punch from Vegito and throw him at Gogeta. He was thank full for all the energy training Cell had taught him in Hfil to help him sense energy.

Vegito then crashed into Gogeta and both nearly fell on the ground. They stood back to back facing the trio who looked back at them daring them to make the first move.

Frieza knew that even with his new found power he couldn't take them both and neither could Cell and Super Buu. Together they might be able to take down one but both fusion power houses was out of the question.

Frieza didn't notice it until the pink goo wrapped around both Gogeta and Vegito compressing them both within the goo and forming them into one. He then saw Super fly into the air raise his arm and motioned the goo to come here with his finger which it did, flying right at him and surrounding his body into a pink blob. The blob then molded back into Super Buu who looked exactly the same as he did before.

"No choice but to absorb them, the next time they come we will be ready." He said

"Yup all of us." Said Frieza

With that Frieza finally found what power he could draw out.

END FLASHBACK

"So in short I can't lose energy in this form so easily. The new power I tapped into makes it so I can maintain this form for longer periods of time." Said Frieza

"You're lying." Said Baby

"Why don't you prove it." Said Frieza

ELSEWHERE

Goku and Vegeta could only stare at Super Buu who was wearing a fighting KI similar to Goku's with no symbol, and was engulfed in an aura of pure white. Omega looked in rage at Super Buu, ways on how to kill the Majin came pouring into his head.

"So would you rather give up now or later?" asked Super Buu

"Your one to talk. If I recall correctly I was the one with the advantage while you blew yourself up." Said Omega

"True, but the tides have turned," said Super Buu as he folded his arms. "I don't how long it will take, but at one point your going to realize you can't win this fight."

"I'd love to see that." Said Omega

"Then don't blink."

Wondering what that meant Omega blinked only to feel a searing pain in his stomach and he double over and saw that Super Buu was nowhere to be found.

"I told you not to blink," said Super Buu as Omega turned around to find the Majin behind him. His eyes meet Super Buu's and he growled before drawing back a fist and punched him.

Only instead of hitting Super Buu in the face he hit nothing but air. He looked around to find that Super Buu was nowhere to be found.

"Over here."

Omega turned around only to get sent flying back as something hit him. As he flew back he wiped his face off and saw he had a nose bleed.

Goku and Vegeta watched in shock as Super Buu had disappeared and Omega had taken damage from seemingly out of nowhere and then get sent packing while Super Buu appeared out of nowhere.

"I didn't even see Super Buu move and then Omega was just sent flying." Said Goku

"Is that the Majin's true speed?" asked Vegeta in wonder.

Omega then flew black and stopped a couple of feet away from Super Buu.

"What cheap trick was that?!" he demanded

"Cheap trick? You sound like someone I know when you say that, but that was no trick," Super Buu said with his smirk still on his face. "That was my speed, but I guess I have to take it down a bit for you to keep up huh?"

"Shut your mouth," said Omega as he charged at Super Buu.

Omega brought up his hand only for it to be blocked and then he received a punch to the chest. He barely saw Super Buu raise his hands and throw him a few feet away.

"That's twice you failed to hit me, let's see if I have the same luck when I charge at you." Said Super Buu

He charged at Omega who prepared himself and the two clashed in a barrage of punches and kicks that Goku and Vegeta could barely keep up with.

Omega sent a KI blast point blank range at Super Buu's face but his eyes widened when he saw Super Buu merely reel his head back and smile.

"Not bad but a little rusty compared to what you did earlier." Said Super Buu

In one swift motion he was on front of Omega with his hand in front of his gut and Omega looked him dead in the eye.

"Big Bang Attack," said Super Buu as he fired the ball of KI at Omega who had the attack go through his stomach.

"AAHHHHH." He screamed

Super Buu brought his hand back as Omega looked in shock at the hole in his stomach.

"Oh suck it up, I've had worse." Said Super Buu

Omega growled before the hole in his stomach regenerated and he turned himself on fire. With a mighty yell he charged at Super Buu who moved out of the way of his reach and continued to do so as Omega kept trying to hit him.

"Stop….moving," said Omega as he tried to hit Super Buu.

"Looks like you need a little lesson in manners," said Super Buu as he dodged the punch aimed for his head. "I have just the technique for that, Kaioken.

Super Buu was then surrounded in a burst of red aura much like Goku when he used the technique.

Catching Omega's fist in his hand Super Buu then punched him in the face not affected at all by the fire surrounding the shadow dragon. He then proceeded to hit Omega constantly at amazing speeds until the fire surrounding him died down and then kicked him straight in the face before moving a few feet away from him. The aura of the Kaioken vanishing as Super Buu watched Omega glare at him.

"You think you're so strong don't you Majin? Well you're not! I will kill you and then destroy this planet along with the rest of the universe." Said Omega

"Even in a serious battle you keep a sense of humor that's nice." Said Super Buu

Omega roared before firing a ball of electricity at Super Buu who stood there as the attack got closer, a smirk on his face.

Just as the attack was about to hit a Kamehameha wave sent the attack away from Super Buu who looked in confusion as to who sent the attack away.

He looked to Goku and Vegeta who were looking at the distance to see two blonde blurs come out of nowhere and appear right in front of Super Buu.

Even though Super Buu had achieved all of this power he still wasn't prepared to face the angry looks of two chibis who looked like they would rather have sent that Kamehameha wave at him rather than use it to save him.

"Where were you when we woke up?" Trunks asked as he glared at Super Buu.

"What he said." Said Goten with an equal glare.

"Look something important came up," Super Buu said in an attempt to explain his act of leaving.

"YOU PROMISED!" yelled Goten

"I know I did but-"

"YOU LIED!" yelled Trunks

"No I didn't, I will still show you those moves but something tells me that will have to wait," Said Super Buu as he pointed a finger at Omega who was watching the scene in confusion.

The two chibis then turned around to see Omega.

"Whoa that guys power lever is off the charts." Said Trunks

"Yeah, how are we supposed to beat him?" asked Goten

"You guys don't have to worry about it, I'm dealing with it." Said Super Buu

They turned back around to look at Super Buu and then noticed his new outfit.

"How does changing your shirt supposed to make you stronger?" asked Goten

"I don't know how a wardrobe change can help defeat a guy like that." Said Trunks

Super Buu suppressed a growl. "Look, forget the outfit, I'm just stronger now."

"But we can't sense your energy." Said Trunks

Super Buu blinked.

"Yeah, we had to follow our dads energy just to get here since we figured they would most likely be with you." Said Goten

Omega was growing impatient. Those two brats show up and now they stall the whole fight. He had important things to do today….well not actual important things but they were important to him and that's what mattered. He decided to fire a fireball this time, that way he could get Super Buu of guard while he's talking to those kids.

Before he could charge his attack he was caught off guard by the arrival of two pink blurs who headed straight for Super Buu.

Super Buu looked up just in time to have Kid Buu engulf in a hug wrapping his arms and legs around him. Majin Buu appeared right by his side.

"Thank goodness your okay." Said Majin Buu

"What do you mean?" Super Buu asked as he patted Kid Buu on the back. "What sort of trouble did you think I was in."

"We couldn't sense your energy anymore and we thought you were dead." Said Kid Buu

After a few seconds Kid Buu got off of Super Buu as he looked at his brothers. "Let me guess you followed the energy of Goku and Vegeta here to get to me?"

Both Majin Buu and Kid Buu nodded their heads and they noticed Super Buu's new outfit.

"Why did you borrow Goku's clothes big brother?" asked Majin Buu

"I didn't borrow them I just got stronger. Look we can have this discussion later but for now I have something to deal with."

The fireball came towards them in a flash, Goku and Vegeta were too late to warn them and a giant field of smoke appeared.

When the smoke cleared up, Super Buu was in front of the group with a hand up, smoking slightly from blocking the fireball.

"But…how did Super Buu get there?" asked Goten

"I don't know, I was looking right at him and then he wasn't there but he was in front of us now." Said Kid Buu

Super Buu lowered his arm and then glared at Omega. "I don't care what you try to do to me but you don't attack my friends or family."

"Get out of the way guys, so you don't get hurt. This is between me and him," said Super Buu as he charged at Omega.

Super Buu charged at Omega and delivered a swift kick to his stomach before punching him in the chest.

"Tell you what, if you can survive my tricks then maybe you could be worth the effort." Said Super Buu

He then grabbed Omega by the arm and threw him up higher in the air before quickly charging up a three kamikaze ghosts. Omega stopped himself from going any higher and saw Super Buu release steam form the holes in his body and make a smokescreen appear. When the smoke died down four Super Buu's were there.

"Let's see if you can handle more than one of me," said Super Buu as he pointed at Omega and watched as the other three Super Buu's charged straight for him.

Two Super Buu's fired off a Kamehameha while one fired of a Final Flash. Omega warped out of the way of those attacks and narrowly dodged the surprise Special Beam Cannon from one.

"Over here!" yelled a voice behind him.

He turned around to see a Kamehamehax10 be fired right in his stomach and he was sent back flying right into the Light Grenade that hit him in the back. Omega then straightened himself out as one of the Super Buu's started firing multiple KI blasts at him, narrowly dodging them he dodged the punch by another and hit him in the stomach.

The Super Buu showed shock before smirking and turning into a kamikaze ghost and self-destructing. Omega widened his eyes as he was engulfed by the explosion and when it cleared he was seething.

"I see you found out my little trick," said Super Buu as the other clones smirked at Omega. "I used my magic to turn my ghosts into replicas of me. So whatever one you touch will explode."

"You fight like a child!" Omega growled as he glared up at Super Buu.

"Funny seeing as though this technique was made by children." Super Buu replied while being unfazed by his comment.

The two Super Buu clones then continued to fire KI blasts at Omega who kept dodging sending out KI blasts of his own. Suddenly he vanished from sight after dodging a Galick Gun.

Looking around Super Buu nor his clones couldn't see Omega but then in an instant he appeared in front of Super Buu.

"Gotcha," he said as he punched Super Buu in the face.

Omega smirked as he landed the hit on Super Buu, the first hit he ever really dealt with to the Majin. His smirk soon disappeared as he saw the form of Super Buu transform and be replaced with a ghost who exploded.

Whipping around Omega turned towards the other two clones- just as a fist collided with his face and another explosion erupted. When it cleared, Omega saw Super Buu laughing.

"That was, GLORIOUS!" he yelled as he put a hand on his stomach as if to contain himself. "I didn't think you would actually believe that I would hang back and let my ghosts go do the work for me."

"Shut-up."

"You really fell for it."

"Shut-up."

"I mean, that trick was just something I randomly came up. I didn't think anyone would fall for that not even Goku."

"SHUT-UP!"

With a yell Omega powered up and lightning started to attack Super Buu who pulled up his own white aura and a barrier which stopped the lightning.

"Looks like I struck a nerve," said Super Buu as he saw looked at Omega's glare. "Guess it's time to take the gloves off and get serious. Hope you're ready for fight Omega."

"Counting on it." Omega said before rushing towards Super Buu.

ELSEWHERE

17 sent another energy beam at Cell who swatted it away with his hand and then warped in front of him to deliver a kick to his head. 17 nearly fell to his left but Cell punched him in the face to keep him straight before unleashing a barrage of kick and punches all over 17.

When Cell was done he saw that 17 was panting.

"It seems you've run out of juice." Cell said while folding his arms.

"I never run out of 'juice'," 17 said as he got into another fighting stance.

Cell looked on amused that he was still attempting to fight. "You can try to trick yourself as much as you want but I know the truth. Oh yes, I know your running out of power thanks to me working you to the bone."

"You're lying!" 17 snapped as he charged at Cell.

Cell dodged the punch to his head and then kicked 17 right in his chest, following up with another kick right to his stomach making him land on the ground. 17 got off of his back to see Cell with his arms still crossed, looking down at him with a disapproving frown.

"I haven used in an energy attack since I transformed to fight you," said Cell as he saw 17 get up to his feet. "I pushed you past your limits. Your body can't take it anymore, so you're stamina is depleting."

"You don't know anything about me. I am INVINCIBLE!" 17 shouted at Cell.

Cell unfolded his arms an before 17 knew it Cell was in front of him. Before he could respond 17 felt a punch to his stomach and he doubled over, taking a few steps back, coughing up a little blood.

"That arrogance of yours was always your downfall, same with me," said Cell as he moved into position for a kamehameha.

Despite still feeling the pain his stomach 17 stood up and opened his arms smirking at Cell.

"Go on do it! I'll only absorb the power anyway!" he exclaimed as Cell charged his attack.

Cell only looked at 17 before he fired off his attack. 17 smirked as he saw the beam come straight for him, not even making any attempt to dodge. It wasn't until the attack hit did he realize that he hadn't gotten any energy from it.

Instead, 17 looked down to see that the attack had left a gaping hole in his stomach.

"Your body is to worn out to do anything about energy attacks," said Cell as he started charging another kamehameha. "You pushed yourself to hard, you tried to keep up with me in power, even though you had no chance against me. That was the one flaw Gero couldn't change about you, your arrogance led to your downfall."

17 watched as Cell charged up an even stronger kamehameha then before. He couldn't move, the wound left him paralyzed.

"You can't survive another one of these," said Cell as he felt he had gathered enough energy. "I wish you could have joined your sister in seeing the error of your ways. It probably would have been around the same time as me. Solar Kamehameha!"

Cell fired his attack which completely engulfed 17. When Cell lowered his arms the attack died down and he saw that there were no remains of 17 left to be found.

He was obliterated.

The final flash Baby fired at Frieza couldn't penetrate his Nova Strike, and Baby was thrown back a few feet before Frieza fired a death beam at his chest making him stop in his tracks. The beam had caused a small hole to appear in Baby's armor but it quickly healed itself.

Baby took a few breaths and then glared at Frieza as he stood a few feet away from him.

"You really think you can defeat me!?" said Baby as he powered up.

"You really haven't evolved at all from what happened to your race have you?" asked Frieza

"The Tuffles had no need to evolve, you simply wiped them out by mere trickery!" snarled Baby as he sent a KI blast at Frieza.

Frieza swatted the blast away. "The Tuffles lost their planet to me years ago not by trickery. No, they lost to me because they refused to back down even though I had made them offers to join me. They kept going at me with technology they couldn't hope to match to mine and with an army that couldn't even shoot straight."

"LIES!" shouted Baby as he fired a barrage of KI blasts at Frieza creating a smoke cloud.

When the smoke cleared, Frieza stood there unscathed.

"It's true Baby," said Frieza as he powered up. "The Tuffles were wiped out because they couldn't let go of their believe that their intelligence could be the key to defeating me. In the end it was the sayains I ordered to defeat them, proving that they weren't smart in the end."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Baby as he started charging up a black and bluish death ball.

Frieza brought back one hand and charged up his attack.

"DIE!"

Baby threw his death ball at Frieza who fired of a beam of purple energy at the death ball. The death ball held but broke, scattering energy particles everywhere as the purple beam then moved towards Baby. Baby screamed as the beam engulfed him, his body being torn to pieces. After a few seconds Frieza put his arm down, the beam fading and Baby no more.

Just like his race, he overestimated himself.

Don't worry I'll update this sooner. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to R and R and have nice day.


End file.
